Clash of the Beasts
by NeonNightFox
Summary: Humanity is slowly fading away and creatures called pokemon are taking over, they're only key to survival is the Brotherhood and there five special Units, The Silver Eyes, Iron wings, Shadow Blades, Blood keepers, and the Knight's Round. With a new set of cadets enrolling, who will die and who will live? What hardships will they endure when the truth begins slipping out? SYOC!
1. A light's shadowing fate

**My first OC story, how exciting! yay, I hope you guys submit for it and I will make sure to update soon for you all, I did get inspired by Attack on titan but this pokemon style, because….well, who hasn't thought about a pokemon style attack on titan story? Hope you enjoy!**

 _Living in a world bound by walls, I always wondered what lied outside of my roots…..curiosity got the best of me…...and the consequences of leaving the walls for adventure would soon turn into a nightmare, and my soul would become a slave to darkness. Hands cursed with the mark of death, I would quickly find out that I would no longer be the simple little girl I once was, I would be a cold blooded murderer._

 **(8 Years ago)**

"Mom…...why do we have to stay behind the walls?" she was startled by the sound of metal hitting the floor. Immediately being frightened by how quick her mother had grabbed her.

"Don't you ever think about the outside world! Understand?! I never want you to question those words again! You hear me Lucille?" She watched as the blue eyes of her mother gradually became cold, giving her a sense of paralysis upon first look.

She didn't want to agree, already having much curiosity about what lied behind the city's walls, and now because of how her mother acted, she wasn't ready to give up anytime soon, "Y-yes…..I'm sorry mother". she released a tiny sigh, lowering her head in shame to get the older woman's prying eyes off of her.

"Lucille….." she felt her tight grip on her shoulders disappear, but the older females eyes were still gazing into her own amber hued ones, this time however, they were giving a soft gaze.

"...The walls are our protectors, the world outside of them is dangerous and frightening…...promise me, no matter what, you will not leave the city walls, understood?" she held her pinky out to the young girl who already had her sights on leaving, but just for resolution and comfort for her mother, she locked pinky's with her.

"I promise".

 **~~~~~~~~Days later~~~~~~~**

She ventured out to the edge of the city's walls, standing in front of the legendary protectors, as the citizens would call them, placing her hand on the cold stone surface, a wave of chills washed down her back, making her cringe uncomfortably from the vibe it gave her.

"Hmm….." She traced her hand across it, following the path she seemed so familiar with, coming to a stop where a tiny river stream flowed beneath the walls, covered by a miniature rod gate, she knelt in front of it, grabbing each rod until she found the one she knew would be loosened from so much contact with water.

"Gotcha". she kept wiggling it, eventually being able to pull it away from it's spot, but stopped when she came face to face with the strangest creature she had ever seen, it kept staring at her, tilting it's head in confusion as silence ringed between them.

She stared at it for a bit longer, taking in it's appearance of a small round body with four long thin legs, it had a yellow cap with an antenna on top, having semicircular pink markings underneath it's beady dark eyes.

"Surskit!" it's antenna moved, emitting a sweet pink scent into the air around her, she suddenly had the urge to follow the tiny insectoid creature.

"Don't go". she mumbled, following the the tiny blue creature which continued skidding across the ground, eventually leading the raven haired girl into the woods, her mind completely zombified by the sweet scent it kept releasing around her.

"Ngh". it stopped, still making it's way further into the woods only to leave Lucille by herself, her senses finally coming back to normal only for her to quickly gaze around in fascination.

"Wow". she had never seen nature like this, pure buildings and stones and bricks was all she was surrounded by. Her eyes stopped upon a large abandoned chateau, she knew it was abandoned by the way it looked untouched, the building was covered from head to in thick vines and branches, the grass around it was dead and brown, the gates were nearly coated with moss and the wooden doors had already rotted away.

It was common sense to walk away from something so eerie and creepy looking, but as an adventure junkie, she took her chances and followed the only open path towards the building, squeezing in between the hole carved out on the moss covered gate.

One touch and the door broke apart, she stepped in, immediately feeling more than one other presence within, she knew she wasn't alone, but who else was there?

"Hello?" a tiny light descended from the top of the staircase.

"lit-lit". it sounded sweet and innocent, revealing itself as another strange creature unknown to her.

"Wow! You're so cute!" she ran up the stairs, stopping when the candle shaped figure began approaching her, she was entranced by it's beautiful purple flame, resisting the temptation to touch it.

"Litwick!" her smiled widened when more of them descended from the top floor, also approaching her.

"I've never seen anything like you guys before, what are you?" she continued up the stairs, following the small group who seemed to be leading her to something.

She passed several hallways, gazing at the portraits which she could see thanks to the tiny creatures light, but her tour came to a stop when she had reached the last door at the hall, she opened it without thought, finding only darkness inside, she felt her body be dragged in forcefully, jolting when the door had slammed shut.

"W-what's going on?!" she looked around, knowing it was pointless since there was no light.

"Huh!" one by one the flames on the creatures lit up, they were all formed into a circle, and she was the center of their beginning ritual.

"Chan-de-lure". a hollow voice rang throughout the room in echoes, she looked up, finding two other pokemon hanging above her, they looked somewhat connected to the tiny candle shaped figures surrounding her, except these ones were shaped like lamps.

"Lampent".

"Lampent". they began chanting the same name over.

"Chan-de-lure".

They swayed from side to side in a synchronized form, causing the flames on there heads to grow larger, she felt her body temperature rise, she could hear the same tone echoing in her ears, sparking the raven haired girl to look back.

"Uh.." she whimpered, her body was frozen on the spot, the eyes she came to gaze into were having a huge effect on her, it was as if she was staring into the eyes of death. The creature before her was a force to not be disturbed, it was bigger, scarier, and more frightening, having the body of what seemed like a chandelier, it's flames were purple and black, lighting up more powerful than the others. But there was something odd, the metal rails holding it's flames were pure solid gold, something she had never seen before, all of these creatures she had never seen, yet she was beginning to regret her actions now.

"Chandelure". it chanted its name over and over again, floating in circles around the small raven haired girl who was now frightened to the core, she had no escape, being trapped within a ring of fire, she didn't want to know what was next.

"Agh!" her body was engulfed in flames, she was waiting for the searing hot pain to take over, but nothing came, she was left dumbfounded, covered completely in this mysterious purple fire, yet she was left feeling the same. However, what came next would leave the young girl scarred forever, she came face to face with the leader of the group, staring into cold lifeless eyes again only for her body to be forced on it's knees, she felt the pain from it, unable to get back up as she was also being forced to look into it's eyes continuously.

"P-please stop…...please". she whimpered, struggling to break free from the mysterious force making her do these actions against her will.

It responded with nothing, still staring into her eyes as she felt everything turn cold, her body felt weak, her mind was going blank, her hands were rising up to her eye level, revealing the shadowy blackness taking over her fingers, slowly creeping down into her palms and then to her wrists.

"W-what is this?" her head thrusted forward, it looked as if she was choking, but a tiny white light appeared from her neck, traveling upwards in her throat only to come out of her mouth by exertion.

Tears were forcefully dropping from her eyes by the pressure, the only sight she was able to see was a pure white essence escaping her body and up into the air.

 _*Is this…...is this what it comes down to? My only chance at seeing the outside world and I'm going to die…...mom was right….I should have never left…...I was an idiot.*_

"Do it now!" the ghostly figure was attacked by a spinning fire vortex, however the flames were orange and red, nothing like it's type. It's power over Lucille was cut off, allowing the young girl control of her body as well as her soul, she remained on the floor, catching her breath as she watched two large figures run past her, jumping into the air to release another powerful fire attack.

"Chandelure!" it countered the attack with one of it's own, ordering it's allies to do the same.

"Lucille!" she looked over at the door, finding her father standing by it, he dropped his hooded cape to the floor, rushing over to the dark haired girl whom he hugged.

"Are you ok?!" he kept holding her tightly, relieved of her wellness.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry!" she began crying, letting her true emotions of her experience be shown, revealing her true fear of what had just happened.

"Finish them!" she could hear the ferocity in her father's voice, taking a slight peek at the sight ahead of her, the figures who had ran past her were unlike anything she had ever seen, she had no words for what they were.

"Quick anderson!" one of them had said, flashing his frightening large canines, his eyes were dark like the midnight sky, he had curved grey horns on his head and an arrow tipped tail swaying behind him, his nails were overwhelmingly outgrown while his arms and legs were covered in some strange grey metal plating.

"I know dammit!" the other said, looking exactly like the first strange figure.

"Dureeee". it echoed out, sinking into a dark void that appeared on the floor, the rest of it's followers jumped in, also disappearing into the portal.

"Damn! It got away!" they growled, slamming their fists against the wall which broke a hole in response.

The entire place began erupting, alarming the scouts who began scattering to the nearest exit, "The place is going down! Everyone evacuate!"

She was picked off the ground, now being carried over his shoulder as they all ran out of the building, watching as it collapsed to the ground with nothing left to stand.

"That was a close one General".

He nodded, "It sure was, good job everybody".

She remained silent, still staring at the males who seemed fused with beastly genetics, her mind began racing when she saw the horns in there heads sink back in, there large teeth shrunk as well as their nails, the metal plating around there skin had been overtaken by their own flesh.

"Lucille". she shook her head, responding back to her father.

"Y-yes?"

"Your hands…...let me see them". he placed her on the floor, taking a hold of her hands which were now as black as darkness could get.

"Dear god…." he mumbled, hoping the young girl didn't hear, but she did, and now she was frightened by what would happen to her.

"What is it Matthew?" one of his team members asked, he shook his head, hiding the sight of Lucille's hands from the others.

"It's nothing, let's get back to the city before we encounter anymore Beasts". he picked her up once again, now placing her on top of his horse as he got on it, now sitting behind her securely.

"Let's go!" he ordered, leading the way back to the city walls.

 **(5 Years Later)**

"Lucille! It's time for lunch!"

"One more round, please!?" she pressed both hands together, pleading to her father who sighed reluctantly as he struck a defensive pose, now holding his sword for offense.

"Fine, but let's make it quick before your mother finds out that I've been training you in the art of swordsmanship".

She nodded, striking a stance of her own as she charged forward, swinging her blade to the left only for it to be blocked by the older man who struck his sword forward, pushing the grown raven haired girl back who ran towards him again, this time doing an aerial flip as she dodged his sword which came swinging from below, she landed on her knee, gasping when he quickly brought his sword down from above, she held her bladed weapon above her head, causing both swords to clash.

"You're learning fast, and it's only been two weeks, most of the men in the Knights round took nearly months in order to master wielding such heavy weaponry". she sat on the ground, exhaling deeply as she flashed her father a smile.

"I want to be able to join the Knight's round and lead just like you, I want to be a hero and restore humanity back to it's rightful land". he chuckled to her words, ruffling her hair into a mess which made her pout.

"The Knight's round is much more than just a bunch of us soldiers fighting to regain our land, we ensure order among the other branches, we make sure the royal family and the eternal city are not disturbed, there is much more to learn and master before becoming a knight yourself".

"I know that…..it's just, ever since you told me what those creatures were, and that there are more of them like that out in the world, ones much bigger and more scarier, even deadlier, it motivates me to carry on your duties and destroy these beasts who have forced us to be secluded behind these walls". she stabbed her sword into the ground, kneeling before it as she stared at her dark colored hands cupping the swords handle.

"The minute I turn sixteen next year…..I will enlist into the brotherhood's training bivouac, no matter what it takes, I will make it into the Knights round and fight alongside you father, together, we will take back what rightfully belongs to humanity".

Just at that moment they heard a sound of glass shattering, they turned back to find the older woman tearing up, an empty tray in her hand, and a pile of broken dishes in front of her. "The brotherhood…...you can't be serious". she weeped, digging her face into her palms.

"I am mother, I want to become a knight, I want to challenge the beasts outside of these walls and declare victory for our people".

"No!" she was startled by her mother's voice, flinching when her face when whipping the other way, a now stinging sensation growing on her cheek.

"Evelyn!" he was surprised by her action, as well as Lucille who touched her cheek softly.

"I did not raise a barbarian daughter, you first broke our promise of leaving the city walls and now this?!" she shook her head, giving the most shameful expression to the raven haired girl who felt a beating pain grow in her chest.

"Mom!"

"Evelyn!"

A shadowy figure covered the entire city, sparking everyone outside to see what was the cause of it, little did they know, the worst was yet to come, "Dear no….god no…."

 **(Fast forward a year, Present)**

"These new trainees….some of them seem to have the potential and skills to rise to the top, while others seem less…...knowledgeable". a man with tiny round glasses and a general's outfit spoke out, he seemed to be about in his fifties, walking past the rows of newly enrolled soldiers, scoping each of them out to see which ones looked like capable scouts.

The man beside him was much younger, being about in his twenties with spiky dirty blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, he had a visible large scar running down the right side of his cheek, wearing a captains outfit. "I agree, however there are some of the new soldiers who seem so disciplined already, why is that?"

Captain Steel nodded, "That is because these kids have seen the unthinkable, they have been face to face with evil and nothing else could compare to that, they have revenge set on their hearts, and murder lusting from their eyes…..just like her". he pointed over to a still standing raven haired girl with an uneven haircut, her hair on the left side fell to her chin while the hair on her right side fell to her neck. Her eyes would kill if they could, being cold and lifeless, she seemed the least bit intimidated or frightened by the screaming instructors.

They stood in front of her, "What is your name cadet?"

Her eyes slowly turned upwards, piercing directly through the older man's grey colored ones.

"Lucille".

 **Ok so that was chapter one officially and below is the profile on my OC as well as the Application for you to submit your own OC, I listed some of the details I feel need to be explained in order for you guys to better understand the story.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`(A bit of info)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Binary-** a human/beast/pokemon modified individual who has the ability to shape its original looks into that of a beasts, even inheriting their powers and abilities, some humans are turned into Binary's or Deviant's when they are bitten or scratched, but the explanation of how is a mystery, other's however are born with it, and seem to carry the genetics at birth.

 **Deviant-** An advanced form of being a Binary, having the genetics of a second beast which allows you to combine three different types of DNA and modify your own species.

 **Pokemon/Beasts** \- are the creatures who are slowly eliminating human life, they appeared onto the world mysteriously hundreds of years ago and have since then, forced the last of humanity to live behind walls. They seem to have control of elements such as fire, water, earth, even air, but even scarier are the ones who are psychic and dark, even ghost, and especially dragon, the amount of species counted and classified is unknown.

 **Goliath's-** Giant and destructive versions of the Beasts, however they are identified by the black ancient markings they bear on their bodies, the giant steelix who broke through Wall Athos was classified as a Goliath.

 **Deity'-** the most frightening type of pokemon, believed to be the creator's of the beasts who are rarely ever seen, no one has ever fought against them, Lucille believes to have seen a Deity that one day her father was abducted.

 **Monarchs-** are specially trained members from the Knight's round who are given a Binary or Deviant to command and partner up with, depending how strong and willed you are, they are allowed up to three Binary's/Deviants to command.

 **The Brotherhood-** the main core of the army which handles all the other branches and trains new cadets for their rightful position on the battlefield, no one really knows who runs the Brotherhood, except that the royal family has a golden say on everything dealing with the military. It consists of five main groups, the Blood Keepers (Shields), the Shadow Blades Aka the Beasts Ring (Swords), the Silver Eyes (Clubs), and the Ironwings (Aces), then the Knight's round.

 **The Protectors** \- otherwise known as the walls of justice which were created by four ruling princes, the legend goes that each brother decided to build a wall against the beasts, and rule the entire land running within their territory, the first wall, being the biggest and strongest, was created by the oldest son, Athos, while the second was created by Porthos, the third wall was placed up by prince Aramis, while the final wall, the smallest amongst all, which also harbors the royal family's palace and the eternal city, was created by the youngest son, d'Artagnan. No one ever saw them as the walls have stood there for hundreds, possibly thousands of years already, but letters and evidence left in the royal palace have confirmed of the four princes, who are now known as the protectors, but most all, the Swords of Justice.

 **In order-**

First wall- Wall Athos

Second Wall- Wall Porthos

Third Wall- Wall Aramis

Fourth Wall- Wall d'Artagnan

 **~~~~~~~~The Brotherhood~~~~~~**

 **Ironwings Guild-** A prominent group of scouts who serve within the eternal city at Wall d'Artagnan and watch over the royal family at whatever cost, they have privileged lives and are only made up of the best students who choose to serve in the Guild rather than in the Knights round. They are best known by wearing their white jackets.

 **Blood keepers Unit-** The first group of scouts deployed at the front of Wall Athos to defend against any possible threats, they are recognizable by the Red jackets, which resemble the color of blood, they wear and are highly trained in combat, defensive strategy, and have functional and quickly developed minds in order to help them fend off enemies without having to waste time in thinking up strategies.

 **Shadow blades Union-** The scouts deployed to serve at Wall Porthos, they are highly skilled and very aggressive fighters who are trained in all types of combat, both Melee and Physical. They assist the Knight's round in big missions and travel within all Walls to assist the other branches, most of the members consists of troublemakers and cold hearted individuals which makes them famous for their brutal ways of offense, They are highly trained in the art of blending, which also explains why they are called the shadow blades since they can take on their enemies by surprise. They are recognizable by the black jackets they wear, most of the members in the Shadow Blades are undisturbed Binary's who have chosen to not further their abilities as a beast genetics holder, while others embrace it and are partnered up with members from the Knight's round.

 **Silver eyes League-** The supplying branch who works in Wall Aramis, they make sure to keep the supply stock up and venture off to the other branches when there services are needed, they have advanced knowledge in how all the weaponry works and how it is made, they also work together to create new weapons and types of artillery for the other scouts to use. The meaning behind there name is somewhat explainable but still a mystery, but some believe it to be because those in the Silver eyes League are especially intellectual and are pretty frightening in a way that makes the other branches believe that the Silver eyes can create a destructive weapon one day that can wipe out all of the beasts, or rather even humanity. Those who join the Silver Eyes league start to develop a Silver color in there eyes, the cause is unknown. They are best known through the Gray jackets they wear.

 **Knight's Round/Beasts Ring-** The best branch of the brotherhood, created by Lucille's father who keeps a very dark secret along with the original members, those who are good enough to be in the Knights round can choose to either remain in the group, or go off and join another with having the chance to return if they like, the Knights venture off far from the Walls in hopes of finding other societies just like there own, they also fight to regain and and possibly restore their territory, they are the only group most of the time who goes up against the beasts and will be involved in battle with them. Only the best of the best will get in, however they are much more than just skilled fighters, they hold a very dark secret which only the royal family knows about. They are known by the royal blue coats they wear.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~My OC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Name-** Lucille Hikari Bloodstar

 **Nickname/Middle name-** Hikari, Lulu

 **Age-** 10 when she was attacked

15-when Wall Athos was attacked

16-when Lucille joins the brotherhood

18 when time skips forward to present plot

 **Location of Living Premises-** Wall Athos

 **Are you full human?- No**

 **If yes, what type of Binary would you prefer to command? (Element wise)- N/A**

 **Binary-** Chandelure

 **Deviant-** TBA

 **Brotherhood Branch deployed in** \- Shadow Blades/Beasts Ring

 **Appearance in human form-** Long midnight black hair that she cuts purposely uneven, with her right side falling to her neck and her left side falling to her chin, she has a full set of heavy bangs that sometime brush by, leaving tiny gaps open that allow for one to see her forehead, she cuts it before enrolling to the brotherhood (but grows it back in later chapters). She stands at 5'5 and has a slim and athletically well built figure with an average sized bust, she has flawless skin and a visible scar on her forehead which she covers with her bangs.

 **Appearance after morphing-** Her skin turns paler than ever before, as if she had never stepped into the light of day or as if she died, her hair turns drastically long to the point that it floats around behind her, if she were to set foot on the ground, her hair would reach and stretch out across the floor. Her hair also becomes sort of flaming, as if it was engulfed in purple fire or some type of energy. Her teeth become sharp like razors and her eyes become frightening, staring you down with a mad look. Her hands from the wrist down are completely pitch black, as if covered in charcoal or ash, the reason for this being is when she was attacked by a ghost pokemon.

 **Eyes in human form-** Amber almost gold

 **Eyes after morphing-** Dark violet on the outside and dark grey within, anyone can sense death immediately upon staring into her eyes.

 **Personality-** Lucille has several problematic behavior issues, she gets fired up easily to kill, especially when it involves pokemon, she sometimes has issues against herself and finds herself completely pathetic due to the fact of her hating pokemon so much yet she has there genetics built into her body, giving her a sense of angst and shame. But she can easily overcome that sense by her feels of courage and determination to permanently wipe out the entire beast species. She used to be a cheerful and bubbly girl when her family was still alive, however every bit of happiness and joy inside her body vanished on that one fatal day. Although she shows to sense no remorse or sympathy towards others, she does have a strong sense of justice and will fight to make sure those who sin will meet there demise. People will look at her as a more independent and antagonistic type of person but upon really getting to know her, they will come to realize just exactly why she is the way she is now. She is emotionally unstable and if any little things brings up memories of her parents she will immediately begin crying and lose all train of thought.

 **Personality after morphing-** although Lucille has some sense of sanity still within her, it is overrun by her beast's intentions, she becomes a heartless and cruel blooded murderer who will eliminate any beasts in her sight, if anyone shows to be against her even in the slightest or tiniest way, she won't hesitate to slice them, or burn them and swallow their souls. In rare occasions, if she shows to still have her human traits, she will eliminate the enemy in a clean and orderly manner, her persona becomes tricky and she amuses herself by playing harmful pranks on others and on her team members possibly.

 **Skills-** unnaturally brutal strength, amazing agility, strong endurance, perfect balance, undetectable aim, Manipulation among darkness, pyrokinesis, master hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, levitation.

 **Romance-** no one in particular, if she finds someone cute she will probably tell them, but that's about it, but if a guy is able to get past her devious and maniacal manner and break her cold and ice shell exterior and bring out the once happy girl she used to be, then most likely, that guy will be the one for her, someone who is willing to challenge her physically and mentally for her own well being.

 **Preference in a partner-** somebody obedient, quiet, and just as devious as her **(however we all know she won't get what she wants, let me know if you're interested in being her partner)**

 **Likes-** being able to transform and kill pokemon easily, taking naps, sword fights, music, dancing, archery, cooking, watching when cocky people's plans fail, the Knight's round.

 **Dislikes-** Dark pokemon (she actually fears them at first which triggers paralysis in her because of what happened with her father) Ghost pokemon, because of what happened with her mother she actually tends to hold so much hate on herself for allowing herself to become just like those bastards. All pokemon, arrogant people, people who think they are better than her and who purposely try to challenge her, those who judge her for being a deviant, her hands for holding the mark of death.

 **Background-** Lucille was attacked by a young litwick when she was a small girl, wandering outside of her city's walls and entering an abandoned chateau, she found herself surrounded by litwicks and lampents, they surrounded her within a ring of fire and chanted curses which repeated over and over into her young ears, emitting a sense of madness within her pure soul, she became paralyzed when she came face to face with their leader, a large and evil chandelure who attempted to steal her soul and drag her down a into an unknown world, but before it could do it Lucille was rescued by her father and his team who traced her steps back to the mansion, they managed to interrupt the already dead pokemon with their specially trained dark type deviants, with only the chandelure escaping. Her father watched in horror as Lucille's hands became dark like shadows, she was burnt and cursed for all of eternity so long as that chandelure remained at large. She learned from her mother to move forward and leave the past, moving on from her cursed incident, Lucille began living normally again, she never went to school and instead homeschooled because of all the taunting she received from her peers for her hands. Her father was always busy with his team of special Alpha's who constantly journeyed outside of the walls to fight to retrieve land back. Lucille became fascinated by the Knight's round, which was the strongest and most prestigious ranking group in the military and was led by her father, although she promised to one day join as well, her mother made her promise to never join the Brotherhood, which is the core for all other military leagues. Torn between decisions, she reluctantly promises her mom, little did they know that everything would change that day. There city is attacked by a horde of Ancient giant pokemon, specifically Steelix, which allows access to the other pokemon to enter within and attack the humans. The streets get burned to the ground along with buildings, people are eaten and taken alive by the giant beasts who prey upon them, smaller groups of pokemon began to enter into the city and prey on the humans, Lucille's house gets terrorized by a group of ghost pokemon, her mother hides her away from the banette who try taking Lucille, but she watches in tears as her mothergives herself to the horde, crying silently as a cofagrigus steals her mother's soul and traps her within its coffin like body, taking her into a deep black vortex where they disappear. Unable to stand within the house, she makes a run for it, dodging the ghost pokemon until she makes it to the outside where she sees all the madness and chaos ensuing on her hometown, people running and screaming, being eaten and crushed by the large deadly beasts. Her father and his team of knights find her, protecting the young girl off from the beasts, she watches in awe as they slaughter and fend off the large terrorizing crowd, that is...until a large shadow overtakes the sky, forming a giant Y onto the city which leaves the remaining citizens in shock, her father and his team are then swept away from the ground by a mysterious force that takes them up into the sky where a giant creature passed by, with the aura of darkness, and the eyes of evil...Lucille knew she was looking into the eyes of pure death, she never saw her father, or his team members after that day. Having to abandon her region and move to a neighboring kingdom along with the remaining survivors, she promised herself she would destroy and eliminate all species of pokemon and find her mother and father, her number one goal is to join the Knights round and lead a victorious team towards a strong battle against the beasts where the results will end with humans winning and gaining back there land.

 **Outfit on duty-** a black long sleeved (Shadow blades), short leather jacket, with her team's emblem on the back and on her left breast, she wears a brown hoodie sweater underneath with white buckle straps surrounding it, she also wears black tight pants with the same white buckle straps swerving around her legs and thighs, she wears black leather gloves to cover her cursed hands. She also wears thigh length grey boots with a heavy and thick short heel which comes in handy to stab somebody in the head or anywhere for that matter. She has her black utility belt strapped around her waist which carries her blades, swords, and guns.

 **Outfit upon morphing-** her outfit actually becomes an illusion created by her ghostly prowess, she has long thigh length stockings that are diamond patterned with the colors black and purple, lace trails around her thighs from the tips of her stockings. She has black waist length shorts with three buttons shaped like eyes of chandelure, her shorts fall just above where stockings go up to. She has ankle length black boots with thick and short heels on them while the edges have spikes sticking out of them. She wears a white collared shirt with a purple cloth hanging in the center of her collar (seems like is she has a bib on) and has a long black coat with a split center in the back that is shaped like two petals, her sleeves overstretch and hang out in a poet style. She wears a black head band over her head which has four long sharp spikes, resembling almost like a crown. She carries a long and heavy (not to her, but if someone else tries to hold it, it will weigh them down) black scythe, it's blade is dark purple on the edges and light lavender in the center, a bright purple flame burns on the tip of the core, which is shaped into a crown where the blade starts. The end of the staff of her scythe is shaped in an arrow manner which allows for double weaponry.

 **Family-**

 **Evelyn Bloodstar-** mother, 36, a sweet kind woman who made sure her family was well taken cared of, she risked her life to save many on that fatal day by leading them to an underground passage where pokemon appeared and attacked humans. Lucille''s last memory of her was when she was forced on her knees, her soul slowly being sucked out of her body to be devoured by a cofagrigus who then trapped her body within its tomb like body, disappearing into a dark void like portal that swallowed them whole. She has ashy brown hair that reaches to her shoulders and the most purest golden amber eyes, she has a petite frame and rarely looks like her age.

 **Matthew Bloodstar-** father, 39 a strong hardheaded man who was in the Knights Round, a special operative unit which seeks to eliminate the beasts in order to take back lands, they are the best of the best and are looked to by many, they serve the imperial family and the nobles as well. Lucille's last memory of her father is when he is taken away, along with others by a giant demonic looking beast that shaped a giant Y into the sky, they call it, Yveltal. He has raven colored hair that is short and messily spiked about, along with a short black beard and blue colored eyes, he has a husky build but only from all his constant training.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OC Form~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Name-**

 **Nickname-**

 **Location of living premises- (In short, what wall are you living in?)**

 **Age- (be descriptive in all ages, how old is your character when they are in training, how old are they when they are deployed into one of the branches?)**

 **Are you full human?**

 **If yes, what Binary would you prefer to command?-**

 **Binary- (No legendary's, I won't accept the same pokemon over so first come first serve, however I will not have a lot of Binary's in the story since it will sort of mess it up, I am only accepting a couple and then the rest will just be put as normal humans)**

 **Deviant- (choose a second pokemon outside of your first pokemon's element, not everyone will advance to Deviant level, it all depends on how interesting I find you character to be in making them develop more)**

 **Brotherhood Branch deployed in-**

 **Do you have what it takes to be in the Knight's round?**

 **If yes, why?-**

 **Eyes-**

 **Eyes after morphing-**

 **Appearance- (be really descriptive on hair, skin, body type, if I do not get good details I will not read further)**

 **Appearance after morphing- (Again, be super descriptive)**

 **Personality-**

 **Personality after morphing-**

 **Romance- (be descriptive, yes I realize every guy wants a nice girl or it doesn't matter, but it does for me in order to pair up the right characters, so again, be detailed on what you want in a romance partner)**

 **Likes-**

 **Dislikes-**

 **Preference in Partner- (Only for those who are full human, be descriptive)**

 **Skills-**

 **Relationship with Lucille-**

 **Preference in Partner- (only for those who are in the Knights round)**

 **Outfit as a scout of the Brotherhood- (You can have your character wear whatever, but they must always wear their jacket to symbolize who they are loyal too)**

Blood keepers- Red jacket with a thorn covered shield emblem

Silver Eyes- Gray jackets with a white diamond having one eye emblem

Ironwings- White jackets with silver wing emblem

Shadow blades- Black jacket with a gray double sword emblem

Knights round- a royal dark blue coat with a gold fleur de lys emblem

 **Outfit after morphing-**

 **Background- (I hate, hate, hate boring backgrounds, I need reason for joining the Brotherhood, and just be creative, I admit I will have less interest in characters whose Backgrounds are not descriptive and unique)**

 **Family- (Name, date, alive or dead? personality, and appearance)**

 **For the sake of (maybe) an awesome plot twist or such, am I allowed to kill off your character?**

 **If no, explain-**

 **Special Requests- (If you have any special requests of your character I am open to hearing them and will appreciate it)**

 **Do I have your permission to use your character however I want in my story?**

 _ **Well, I think that is about it, but if I do think up of something, I will definitely let you know so you can give me a response, until then, please make sure you keep your sentences parted, I hate when everything is mushed together, I hope to see all of your characters and I will make sure to upload soon, and Yes! This is inspired through Attack on Titan which is my absolute favorite anime right now!**_


	2. Recruits of the brotherhood

**So I finally got chapter two written, hope you guys like and please review! I do not own pokemon or these awesome OC's except Lucille, enjoy!**

"Lucille".

"For a child born of light, you hold a great deal of darkness in your eyes". he fixed his glasses, continuing to stare at the short haired girl who seemed unaffected by his words.

"So long as those monsters continue to roam the earth, light will never to come life, only darkness". she kept her eyes straight ahead.

The dirty haired blonde kept staring at her, somewhat intrigued by her words that he began circling around Lucille, shifting his eyes up and down as he examined the petite girl, entranced by her flawless ivory skin and perfectly sculpted face structure, her nose being perfectly aligned and straight, lips full and plump and strong cheek bones visible even through the smallest smile. He couldn't tell whether her eyes were amber, or gold, a small nuisance which irritated him. He took notice of her glove covered hands, now curious as to why she had them on unlike everybody else who had their hands free and bare.

"What is your purpose for joining the brotherhood?"

She settled her eyes over to him,"To eliminate and claim victory for my people".

"And how to do you plan to do that?" he leaned in closer towards her, yet she remained the same.

"By applying all my knowledge and skills taught to me over the years here in the brotherhood, I am a force to be reckoned with".

A smirk curved up onto his lips when he heard her words, it faded when the older general placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Blake, let us continue examining the other scouts".

They continued down the row, stopping when they passed another scout, "This boy is another example of complete discipline, he shows no fear, or rather…..has none…...what is your name cadet?"

The boy standing in front of them had a dark aura surrounding him, his emerald green eyes iced to the core with hate, his ebony black hair seemed untamed, being messy and dirty that combing it neatly seemed pointless, he had unmarked skin, except for a single bite mark revealed on his neck, something which of course made both captains slight curious.

He stood tall, showing off his slim but athletic build and impressive tall stature, "Lucifer sir".

Captain steel nodded, rubbing his chin in thought, "Another child born of light, yet no traces are detectable, only vengeance and hate, tell me boy, what is your purpose for being in the brotherhood?"

Lucifer looked to the side, closing his eyes for a quick second before looking back at the old man, responding with a chilling voice, "To join the knight's round…."

Lucille's attention was immediately drawn in, she turned her head slightly, sneaking a slight glance of the ebony haired boy who remained expressionless, "...My only purpose is to kill the beasts roaming free outside of our walls, we are not the ones meant to be caged in, but rather, them".

"Spoken like a true warrior". Steel commended, patting the tall boy on his shoulder with a gaze of approval.

She looked straight ahead again, this time closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath, _*Aiming for the knight's round, I won't allow him to get in before me, if anyone is going to kill those beasts once and for all, it will be me*_

She kept her eyes closed, unaware that Lucifer was staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What do we have here?" one of the instructors had stopped before a smaller than the rest cadet, she remained silent, looking somewhat troubled as if she was holding something back.

He leaned forward, now able to come face to face with the perfectly petite bronze toned girl, her midnight black hair was held back, falling to her navel in a long braid. Her small frame and large bust became the center of most of the males attention, having a perfectly sculpted heart shaped face, traces followed across her strong angular jawline which only enhanced her beauty factor.

"Cadet Katerina Romanova!" she kept a strong front, looking straight ahead as the man leaned in by her ear, ignoring the fact that she had two ear piercings.

"Did I ask for your name?!" she flinched slightly, closing her almond shaped, greyish blue colored eyes in response. He looked onto notice her natural full lashes, even surprised by how such a girl could be this desirable.

"No sir!" she exclaimed.

"Then don't respond back if you don't have the correct answer!" he kept shouting in her face, slowly breaking the small girls tough persona.

"Do you know why these cadets have such a menacing look in there eyes?" the dirty blonde shook his head, not knowing the answer to Steel's question.

He pointed to Lucille, then over to Lucifer, and then over to another male standing at the row behind Lucille's, he gave the exact same stare, cold and murderous through his icy blue colored eyes which only stood out more from his olive toned skin. He was nothing short of weak, on the contrary, he looked like quite the challenge, standing at a good 5'9 with a noticeable athletic build. His black and red highlighted hair was spiked upwards, having bangs that swayed to the left in a sharp manner.

His finger then pointed to another male who was standing in the far back, however because of his whopping six foot stature, he was able to be seen even from afar, he had naturally tanned skin, his hair was quite unique, being an azure blue shade with locks falling to his shoulder and part of his bangs shielding his right eye while the other revealed the amazing chartreuse color he had in them.

"These young soldiers were there the day Wall Athos was attacked, it shows heavily in their eyes, they will never be the same". Blake was surprised from the news, now taking another glance of the soldiers Steel had pointed out.

His eyes shifted to the corner, "However, in some rare occasions, others have chosen to act out differently".

The old man turned towards another cadet, a seemingly different one who was more than an eye catcher. He had a smile on his cupid's bow lips, serene and calm, as if nothing else around him was a bother. His tear shaped eyes glistened under the light, revealing it's true deep blue hue, both generals felt a sense of relaxation upon staring into them. It was an understatement to say he was handsome, the boy was genetically blessed, having an oval shaped face with a semi-strong jaw, he had envious olive toned skin, arched elegant thick eyebrows, high angular cheekbones, and a perfectly shaped button nose. Compared to other girls, his brownish copper toned hair was the favorite, being wavy and average length with the bangs swept aside. His body however was not like other males, being slender and thin, obviously meaning that he was a perfect candidate to possess incredible speed and agility.

"What do you mean sir?" he asked, still staring at the jaw dropping male.

"Some people refuse to show the pain and hatred they harbor, they create a mask to the world, refusing to unveil their true emotions".

There eyes turned to the instructor who was now focused on another female, this one being completely different from the last. She was apathetic, showing absolutely no concern of the situation she was in, her icy blue eyes remained as cold as the freezing winters they had along with her ghostly pale skin, both of which were covered by a pair of oval framed glasses.

"Cadet! State your name and what Wall you hail from!" he circled around the petite female, examining closely only to notice that she had a large bust and long legs, yet a perfectly erect posture, possibly one of the best he's ever seen, he flicked a lock of her raven colored hair which she had tied into a high ponytail, a tiny sound rang from the blue ribbon she had which held two silver bells on the ends. The remaining hair she had went as far to her chin, while her bangs covered her right eye.

Her voice was indifferent, "Cadet Eclipse Bergmann, hailing from Wall Athos sir".

"Ah, so you are one of the few who are brave enough to join the brotherhood, despite seeing up front the damage and destruction those beasts can create". he kept circling around her, holding a slight smirk as he waited for a response.

"As far as I'm concerned, us humans can inflict much more damage, that is why I am here, to fight, protect, and destroy, my ambitions reach beyond these walls and surpass everybody else's".

The man chuckled, impressed by how harsh her words came out that she suddenly became the target for everyone's glare.

"Interesting you would say that, but you and about half of these cadets won't last long". he whispered, walking away from Eclipse who still remained the same.

 **(Night time)**

"Official cadets of the brotherhood! Woo!" the dining hall erupted into cheers and howls, people toasted with each other while others sang and dance to the music playing.

"Hey there beautiful, what do you say me and you take a stroll through the sight's training ground?" Katerina rolled her eyes for the thousandth time, rejecting another flirt attempt from the many males giving a shot at trying to have her.

"Get lost creep, I'm not here to fool around with a bunch of idiots, I'm here to complete my training and join the shadow blades branch". they all gasped.

"But that's the one of the most dangerous groups in the brotherhood, they're all full of delinquents and crazies!"

"And?" heads turned to Eclipse who was seated on the other side of the hall, a book in her hand and a nonchalant expression washed over her face.

"W-well I mean...it's just, the shadow blades ar-". he was interrupted.

Lucifer emerged from the back of the room, hands shoved into his pockets as a daring challenging look appeared in his eyes, "The shadow blades are for those who have the guts and heart to put there life on the line, just like the Knight's round, as far as I'm concerned, those are the only groups who have my respect".

"That's not true, the Ironwing guild is the strongest group of the brotherhood, they protect the royal family and the eternal city!".

The hall had erupted into debate, people shouting over each other while others began getting physically violent. "The Silver Eye's are the best!"

"No! The knight's round are!"

"Dream on! The Blood keepers are life!"

"Idiots! The shadow blades truly dominate!"

She remained in her seat, staring down at her plate of food which she hadn't touch, not having the urge to eat as she could only think about their first day of training tomorrow. "Father…." she mumbled, placing her fork down as she sighed.

"As soon as I graduate, I'm joining the Knight's round!"

She resisted the urge to punch the boy who had said that, instead, she got up and took in a small breath of air, closing her eyes for a quick second before making her way towards the door.

"What a beautiful girl you are". she scrunched her face in disgust when she saw the unnaturally handsome boy from earlier flirting with a girl in the open, his face leaning closer and closer towards the girls.

"Ooh Christopher". she cooed, falling for his disgustingly yet addicting charm.

"Pathetic". she muttered, turning back to mind her own business as she tried passing through the large crowd that had gathered in the middle of the hall.

"Riot!" her eyes snapped wide open when suddenly everything got more chaotic, people were shoving roughly at each other and punches along with kicks were being thrown.

"Morons!" Kat scoffed, turning her back to the sight as she exited out of the room.

"At this rate, looks like I'm humanity's only chance at survival". Eclipsed snapped her book shut, ignoring the destructive scene before her as she too exited out of the building.

Lucille avoided there moves, easily able to dodge those which broke through her detectable senses, "I have to get out of here". she groaned quietly to herself.

"Look out!" her head whipped over to the warning in time for her to dodge the kick that another male had thrown, she stumbled back from the loose floorboard behind her, causing the short haired girl to bump against another figure. She tensed up when she felt there firm hands grabbing her small waist, it was a stern grip, one she had trouble escaping from.

"What the…." she looked up, finding herself staring into a pair of chartreuse colored eyes, ones which kept drawing her in by the second.

"Are you ok?" his voice was firm, deep, but somewhat relieving for some reason.

She quickly pulled away, now facing him directly, although not truly, with their height difference and all. "I-i'm fine…..thank you". she mumbled, looking away to the side.

He didn't respond back, yet he only continued staring at her, intrigued and fascinated by the raven haired girl who was now feeling awkward from the silence. He grabbed the tip of her left side hair, making the ivory tone girl jolt in surprise, a small pink tint appeared on her cheeks.

"Your hair is beautiful….but I think it will look better longer….don't you think?"

She closed her eyes, slapping his hand away in annoyance, "I don't know, but I'm not here to get hair advice from some stranger". she took her leave, not noticing how a smile formed on his lips.

The red and black haired boy from earlier had approached him, "Helios…...what's with the smile?" he quirked an eyebrow when he noticed how his friend's smile just kept on being.

"I don't know…..I just met a girl…..a strange yet mean one, but she was cute and had beautiful hair".

His friend, Alex, seemed dumbfounded, giving a weird look to his friend who still had a smile, "How...nice?"

He shook his head, ridding the smile on his face, "Forget about it, let's get back to our cabin before things get ugly here".

"Yeah". they managed to leave the building quietly, passing by Lucifer who watched them leave, a solemn expression crossed over his face.

"Well, shall we take our leave?" Christopher walked out untouched by the rioters, a pair of girls in each of his arms giggling.

 **(With Lucille)**

"Morons! Morons everywhere!" she kicked the first rock that came near her spot, strolling through the small forested area near the camps training sight.

She stopped and looked up towards the night sky, raising both of her gloved hands up to form a giant y.

"Where ever you are…...I will find you…..and my father". she clenched her hands into fists, pulling her arms down to her side angrily.

The tears built up into her eyes were no longer there, only a murderous glare, "No matter what, I refuse to believe that you and mom are dead, I just…...refuse…..".

She remained silent when she heard a slight rustle in the background, her body turned back, finding another figure standing not too far from her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He held his hands up defensively, already cautious from the dangerous tone she gave him, "Relax, I was just getting some fresh air, besides, a girl shouldn't be here alone at this time, are you ok?"

She took a step back, "I'm fine, and you're right, you seem to be a pretty suspicious guy, now why don't you make like a weedle and scram, before I snap your neck".

He stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself under the light, "Ouch, it's another thing to threaten me, but to insult me as one of those infuriating ugly creatures? Now I'm just offended".

A playful smile curved up onto his lips, a factor which quickly irritated her, why wasn't he angry? He seemed rather ok about it, what was it with this guy?

"Who are you? Answer me now before you regret talking to me".

He held his hands up again, still smiling as he laid his almond shaped royal blue eyes onto her, she felt unsettled, "Ok ok, the names Lucas, and yours?"

She stayed silent for a couple of seconds before responding back, "Lucille".

"Lucille, so what are you doing here at this time of night?" he took a step forward, stopping when she took another step back.

She knew automatically he was a possible threat, having a slight bit more mature aura around him and being unmatchingly tall, he stood at over six feet, with a noticeably and athletically well built body that obviously showed years of hard work and training. His light tan skin enhanced the raven color and silver streaks in his hair, being messy and thick, locks of his hair fell over his right eye which showed to have a visible scar running down from the forehead, through his eye, and then partially below it.

"That's none of your business, goodbye". she stormed off, passing by him only to be pulled back when he took hold of her arm, there eyes locking right after.

Everything was silent, but her body quickly kicked into paralysis when he held her arm up and pulled her glove off, now staring at the pitch blackness that had cursed her hands. "W-what are you…"

"You're not an ordinary girl…..one look and it's obvious, you reek of pure darkness, madness, murder, revenge…...a girl like you must be watched at all times ….I can definitely use you…". her mind blew up when he had given her a smile, forcing her to push him away and grab her glove back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I'm nobody's toy, especially not yours!" he looked taken aback, but not by her words, it was from the purple glowing essence growing out from her left eye, almost like a flame, it disappeared before his eyes, unbeknownst to Lucille who was still glaring at him.

She scoffed beneath her breath, storming off without another word to the blue eyed male who just stared after the raven haired girl.

He placed one hand on his hip, and then covered his mouth with the other, holding back the smirk he wanted to form.

"I was only kidding, but who knew teasing this girl would lead to something interesting….Lucille, just what are you"?

 **Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the intro for some of the Oc's I'm going to bring alive in here, I'm still accepting applications, but I'm mostly receiving males so I need to receive girls as well, and for those who want to submit, I'm not taking anymore characters who come from wall athos, and who want to be in the shadow blades, I have too many already so you're going to have to develop a background which involves one of the three other walls and branches, that is, if you feel your character is really really meant to be in those two levels (better hope your oc is well written and created) then I'll gladly overlook it. If you have a special character that you want to submit for example (someone from the royal family, or senior members of any of the brotherhood branches, or a character who is not a cadet) then inform me first with the OC's profile and I will let you know what I think of it, although I won't promise that I will accept it.** _ **And for those who have already submitted, I forgot to include in the form what your relation with my oc will be, so I need you all to send me the response to that question ASAP before I start writing the next chapter**_ **. I hope to see more OC submissions, until then, I hope you liked the chapter and please leave your thoughts in a review.**


	3. Lessons of survival

**Hey everyone thanks for submitting, I'm super happy to bring you all chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy, please make sure to review and let me know what you all thought of the chapter and hopefully I will be back with another chapter soon, thanks a bunch and enjoy!**

"Speed! The only thing that will keep you alive from those monsters out there, if you don't have it then you can kiss your ass goodbye!"

Blake and Captain Steel gazed from a watchtower at the row of cadets lined up, all of them dressed and equipped with one sword and one small dagger.

"It seems there first day of training will be with Commander Gray, how brutal". smirked Blake, watching in amusement as the bald headed man with a tough built and dark green eyes belittled the new cadets.

He kept pacing up and down the row, stopping unexpectedly, he quickly reached onto his belt, pulling out his dagger which he threw back towards one of the cadets, frightening them as they squealed when the blade sliced through there uniform and arm.

"You see that?! You would be dead by now! Pathetic maggot!"

He was quick to move again, pulling out his sword this time which he used to swing at Alex who quickly blocked it with his own sword, both of them going back and forth until Alex shoved the instructor back, gaining the upper hand as he pointed his sword towards him.

A smirk was plastered onto the older man, "A man who isn't so slow after all, maybe you will get to live". he continued walking, leaving a trail of laughter behind which made Alex frown deeply.

"Jackass".

"What do we have here?" he stopped in front of Eclipse, leaning his head forward as he moved it back and forth in front of her, examining every aspect of the girls face, the others seemed weirded out, however Eclipse kept it calm, remaining indifferent to the instructors motion.

"I'll take these". he smirked, pulling her glasses off and flinging them over his shoulder where they landed on the ground.

Lucas stepped out of line, pointing his finger over towards Commander Gray who shot him a glare, "Hey! What's your problem! You can't just do that!"

"What's a punk like you going to do about it?" he scoffed, waiting for Lucas's response.

He remained silent, looking over at the other cadets, particularly gazing at Helios, Alex, Lucifer, Christopher, Kat, Lucille, and then back at Eclipse, all of them remaining still in place with a solemn expression, preferring to remain in a disciplined manner.

He gripped his hands into fists, holding back his urge to curse the man out, he closed his eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath as he stepped back into the line, now having the same stance as everybody else.

"Much better". chuckled Gray, placing his attention back over to Eclipse who was staring directly ahead.

"Let's see how blind you are" he muttered, taking a few steps away from the glasses wearing girl, he kept a good distance between himself and Eclipse, pulling out what looked like a tiny four pointed shuriken.

"Ha!" he flung the sharp item straight at her, making some of the cadets whimper and gasp as they waited for the worst.

"… … …..… …. ….. … …."

"Sh-she…." Blake and Steel watched with wide eyes as the shuriken was now in between two of her fingers, just a few inches away from the midsection of her eyes.

"She caught it". mumbled Christopher, forming a tiny grin on his lips as he immediately gained interest of her skill.

"Hm". Lucifer and Lucille had the same cold expressions, watching Eclipse from the corner of there eyes.

"Take note everybody! She will possibly be the only cadet to survive out of all three hundred of you, she'll see your bodies dead on the ground firsthand, because speed and reflexes like that will keep her alive!"

"Alright! Let's move it into pairs!"

 **~~~~~~~~Moments Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Lucille and Lucifer! Aww what a cute pairing!" they both immediately shot a menacing glare over to Gray who replied back with a notorious smirk, enjoying the fact that they both did not enjoy what he had just said.

"Christopher and Kat!" several of the cadets booed, most of them being male, frowning when they began envying the overly beautiful duo.

"Is it just me or do those two just naturally shine". scoffed Alex, rolling his eyes as both Christopher and Kat stood side by side, one of them basking in the crowd's gawking **(*Cough* Chris *Cough*)** while the other preferred to ignore it.

"Alex and Adalinda!" he looked around, finding a bit strangeness behind the name.

"Who the hell is Adalinda?" he hissed, running his hand through his hair irritatingly.

"I am". he looked to his left where a girl standing at about 5'7 emerged from the crowd, calmly making her way over as she pierced her wide and bright hazel colored eyes over to him. Her hair was light chestnut toned, falling down to her shoulders in slight waves, framing her diamond shaped face which revealed her sharp features, including her small nose, and naturally red tinted lips. Her skin was naturally tanned, giving a nice sunny glow beneath the natural light.

"Well hello there". purred Chris, eyeing the girls curvaceous figure before taking a moment to admire her beautiful facial aspects.

"Why do I have to fight a girl?" he sneered, crossing his arms from annoyance.

Everything was too quick, he felt a slight pull on his arm, and then a tight grip, before he knew it, he was seeing everything before him flip around before stopping, he was now lying on his back, staring up at the sky and then at Adalinda who stared back down at him, an iced expression clearly visible on her face.

"To prove how tough you are, that is…..if you're not scared". his cheeks turned red and his eyes narrowed down into a murderous glare when he heard several of the other cadets laughing including Helios.

"Ah!" she yelped, falling back on the ground as Alex got up, now on his left knee as he had his other leg straight out, now smirking at the fallen girl whom he tripped.

"I'm never scared".

"Cut it out you two!" Shouted Gray, turning his eyes back to the rest of the unpaired cadets.

He pointed over, "Helios and Eclipse!"

"Lucas and Trinity!"

He announced the remaining names, now staring at all the pairs which he was satisfied by, "All Right, take a look everybody, because the person you are partnered with will become your practicing dummy for this training combat exercise, show me how firm your hand to hand combat is, go!"

Everybody groaned, he clenched his fists, releasing a growl, "Shut up!"

"Trinity, that's a nice name, is it supposed to mean something?" Lucas kept strolling around the silent girl in circles, she had a playful smile on her face, showing her small but cute dimples off, following his every move with her warm aqua based eyes.

"Do you want to guess?" she giggled, putting both hands behind her.

He chuckled back, continuing to walk around her in circles, "Well, Trinity means three, but three of what?"

"Hm". she moved her eyes upwards, now moving her hands where they began tying her silky, long, and straight snow white colored hair up into a high ponytail. She then stretched her arms up into the air, bending side to side on her slim yet hourglass figure.

"It could possibly mean three shots". he quirked an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant by those words.

"Guh!" she whipped her hair in a circle, hitting him harshly in the face as she crouched below, spinning fully with her left leg out which she used to trip him on his back, she walked over to him, placing her heeled boot over onto his chest before he could get up.

A malicious grin appeared from her smile, "Whip, trip, and step".

"Don't think that just because you're a girl I'm going to go easy on you, got that?" he threw a punch at Lucille who dodge it swiftly.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way". she did an illusion, spinning her body downwards as she brought her heel up, slamming it towards his head which almost struck until he used both of his arms to block it, allowing himself to be knocked down to the ground instead.

He quickly got up, throwing another hit towards the short haired girl who dodged again, letting herself be distracted as he kicked her in the thigh, forcing her down on her knees. He brought his knee up, aiming towards her face which she dodged again when she bent backwards.

"You won't get away with that twice". he growled, reaching down for her.

"Of course I can". she smirked, pulling her legs out from beneath and wrapping them around his head and neck, he reacted by pulling upwards, dragging her up from the ground. She forced her weight downwards this time, moving to the side quickly where she used all her strength to bring and flip Lucifer down onto the ground roughly. The cadets cringed at the sight, flinching along when they heard the noise from the impact.

"They're really going at it". Christopher stared wide eyed, oblivious to the kick Kat launched at him, throwing him across the floor and earning several glares from his female admirers.

Helios crossed his arms, staring at both raven haired teens going back and forth at each other, "Those two have an unnatural amount of hate, but I have to admit, they're also really good".

Eclipse sighed, pushing her glasses forward "They're reckless but determined, which will pose an even greater problem when confronting those beasts or pose an excellent method towards elimination".

"What do you mean?" he looked over at her, but she kept her eyes over at the two teens who had already earned a crowd.

"It means that the way they behave now can either lead them to death, or victory, however, only time will tell".

 **(1 Year later)**

"Whoa! They're amazing!"

They gawked and gaped at the small group of cadets who had officially earned the bragging rights as the best scouts in their training unit. They were all standing in the center of the forest training sight set up for them to practice their speed and swordsmanship skills.

"Argh!" Christopher's speed was too much for there eyes to follow, with a light push he was able to jump from branch to branch on different trees, a giant life size figure of a shiftry sprouted from behind one of the trees, alarming the handsome male who quickly pulled an arrow from his back holster, arming it onto his steel metal bow.

"He's going to do it!" one of the students shouted.

They watched in awe as he jumped off the branch he was running on, doing a front flip as he fired the bow, striking it directly into the decoy's chest where it quickly ignited into flames.

He landed on his knee, aiming his bow and another arrow over, above, and behind his head without looking where he aimed perfectly again at the decoy, this time having an explosion occur, "It's a shame it wasn't the real thing".

"Tell me about it". he looked up at the three figures running past on the tree branches above him, Helios, Lucifer, and Alex.

Helios laughed, jumping off one of the branches with a flip as he caught onto a vine, swinging forward with it only to pull out what looked like the handle of a sword, he tilt it for a bit, allowing two large blades to shoot out from both sides **(A/N: It's a Haladie btw, look it up, it's badass)** "Oh come on you guys, I bet you'd all be scared shitless if it were the real thing".

A gyarados shaped figure appeared from the ground, sparking Helios to let go of the vine and shoot through at an impeccable velocity, slicing horizontally across through the serpent like figure until he landed safely on his feet, a smirk plastered on his face as the fake puppet fell apart into pieces.

"Not in the slightest". Lucifer exclaimed nonchalantly.

He kept running side by side with Alex who remained quiet, keeping focus of his surroundings, his head suddenly snapped back where he quickly jumped up, doing a backwards flip as he pulled out two swords from his back holster, shooting straight down to where a decoyed figure of a Serperior shot out, gravity took toll on the red and black haired boy, allowing him to slice sharply through the figure in a cross like manner.

Lucifer threw himself off one of the branches, pulling out a small dagger which he used to throw and pierce the head of a fake infernape figure, the shot forced the decoy to be pinned against the tree behind it where the raven haired boy then took out a wide bladed sword which he had used with all his force to slice the head of it off.

He picked up the fake head, waving it to the others with a devious smirk as he threw it back down, piercing his sword down on it which made the by standing cadets all cringe.

"Humph!" heads turned towards the two females who were high up on the sky, their shadows imprinting over everybody's figure mysteriously.

"What the…" the ground began erupting, screams were released when an overly gigantic figure of a conkeldurr appeared, so realistic and horrid, it made most of the scouts believe it was truly real.

"Take note everybody! This is what we call a goliath, the biggest and most destructive type of beast".

"It reminds me of that…...that creature who broke through Wall Athos". muttered Lucifer, his eyes turning dark with despair.

"Ready!" both girls shouted, shooting straight down from the sky.

"Eclipse!" Kat pulled out two razored swords, both of which were attached to chains bound by her waist. She threw one of the blades directly through the figures head where Eclipse caught it in time, having the chance to pull it where it sliced a part of it's head off.

"Kat!" it was Eclipse's chance, she threw the sword back through the figure's neck this time where Kat caught it, heading straight down where she sliced one it's arms off.

"My turn". whispered Eclipse, pulling out a rod from her back holster, it seemed simple at first glance, that is until she pressed it's hidden button, activating the weapon which had extended into a long halberd, complete with double sided blades with spears at each tip. She twirled it rapidly in her grasp, cutting straight through the figures other arm, decapitating it in a quick second.

"Almost". both girls mumbled, landing back against a tree where they placed their foot on the trunk, springing back up into the air where they severed through the figures body from head to toe, going back and forth rapidly in a zigzag pattern until they reached the ground, standing side by side, as a pile of rubble was left on the ground, they turned their heads to each side, watching as two more figures sprouted out, a Timburr and a Gurdurr slightly above their normal size.

"We'll take it from here!" both Adalinda and Trinity ran out from the group, leaping up into the air and doing a front flip, each of them pulling out their own weapon.

"I'll take the left!" shouted Trinity, pulling out a long and frightening metal whip, she whipped it forward, causing tiny razors to sprout out all across the body which had sliced both arms of the Conkeldurr off. She pulled out a second weapon, this time being a large shuriken blade which she held from the middle opening, she spun back down to the figure, slicing through it's body in a diagonal manner.

"I guess I'll take left then". Adalinda rolled her eyes, she was strapped with the most weapons, all of them being heavy artillery, she pulled out two shotguns from her back holster, firing them directly into the Timburr decoys eyes, she placed them back away, now pulling out two smaller guns from behind her waist, firing them continuously along the puppet until she shot it's head off completely.

A perfect trail of bullet holes was traced all along the Timburrs body, leaving the cadets down below quite speechless.

"A precise elimination in just less than three minutes, I still have much to improve". muttered Eclipse, pushing her glasses forward as she released a sigh.

"Improve to what, her level?" Kat stepped beside her, a hand on her hip as she pointed over to Lucille who was slicing through decoys one after another, taking them out in a single hit with her two sleek and thin swords without even slowing down her speed.

A giant Arbok figurine appeared from one of the trees below, grabbing the short haired girls attention who shot down at a quick pace, she straightened out her legs and then spun her body down in a sideways manner, holding both of her swords wide open to create a spinning like move, slicing directly through the figure which fell apart cleanly.

Her landing seemed rough, but it wasn't, she was left on her right knee, holding both swords out with her eyes closed, a small breath was released from her lips as she got up, placing both of her bladed weapons back into her holster.

"Time will fly by, and before we know it, we won't just be slicing through a couple of puppets, it will be the real thing, with blood and guts spilling out and tainting us entirely". she attempted to take her leave, not enjoying the gawking expressions of the cadets who watched.

Before she could leave, Lucas had grabbed her arm, pulling her slightly back at his direction which only forced a glare on her face, "I didn't think you would be this good, is there something you're not telling us?"

Everything remained silent as all eyes were on her, he could tell she was close to pulling out her swords and slicing him apart, but the little sense of humanity still left in her had won.

"Yeah, don't get in my way unless you want to end up like that". she pointed to the destroyed figure of the Arbok she had attacked only moments earlier, making him turn towards its direction where he was distracted enough for her to break his grip on her arm.

"I'd listen if I were you". Helios appeared beside Lucille, giving her a tiny gentle smile which she seemed indifferent towards. He grabbed a lock of her hair, letting it slip through his fingers softly as he noticed how her hair was no longer cut unevenly.

"Your hair, did you cut it even more?". he kept a blank expression.

"And?" she retorted back aggressively.

"Nothing, I just thought you would let your hair grow, but I guess not".

"Yeah, too bad for you". she answered back sarcastically.

"Yeah". he muttered.

"They took down the decoys like it was nothing". mumbled Blake, gawking at the destructive sight of the training sight dummies.

Steel chuckled, watching calmly from afar with Blake, "At this rate, I think it's safe to say who the top graduating scouts will be".

 **Ok so that concludes chapter 3, I hope you all enjoyed it and please make sure to review, I am still accepting characters but not from Wall Athos, or from the Shadow Blades, anyways, if you have any questions please feel free to let me know and I will surely get back to you. I'll see you all later!**

 **Special thanks to all of you who have had your characters already introduced. And for those who have submitted but your character has not been introduced, please be patient, I want everyone to have there awesome intro.**

 _ **Adalinda Foxtrot By Aurorawolf668**_

 _ **Eclipse Bergmann By Eclipse Kuran**_

 _ **Trinity Everwest By Thrilllover39**_

 _ **Helios Reaver By ChronosSplicer**_

 _ **Alexander Drake By Ultimate Shadow Master**_

 _ **Lucifer Moonwing By W. R. Winters**_

 _ **Lucas Cortez By ThePrinceOfLight**_

 _ **Katerina Romanov By TheNightGirl**_

 _ **Christopher Pasha By Nefertam**_


	4. Tensions darken, a cadet's daring move

**Hey hey guys! Sorry for the lat update but I hope the long chapter makes up for it, you can expect a lot of tension and hate and darkness so I hope you enjoy and please review, I am still taking OC's but keep in mind I am not accepting anymore people for the shadow blades or from Wall Athos, so come up with your best OC and I will review it over and let you know what I think, hope you enjoy!**

"Cadets! Formation!" he walked down the row, examining to see if each cadet was standing perfectly still and in line.

"Alright listen up, before we get any further into the training process, we're going to be getting a closer look at the monsters we've come to call Pokemon, and to help with that, I'm going to have commander Blake take over this one". Gray stepped aside, allowing for the dirty blonde male to step forward.

He was in a different attire this time, now wearing what seemed to be a black coat with two gray swords as an emblem on the back. He was equipped as well, having a back holster with two large swords, a chain holding shuriken stars was hanging from the side of his belt while the buckle strapped to his leg held a gun.

"Alright, listen up cadets, before even thinking that you can defeat those monsters roaming outside of Wall Porthos, you have to understand what you're up against, these creatures are something not to be taken lightly, they have abilities that even some of our best scouts can't fight off".

Lucas looked around, eventually holding his arm up as he waited to be called on, Blake looked at him, "Yes Cadet".

"With all due respect, I think we're more than ready to venture off into Wall Athos and eliminate the beasts within". the other cadets nodded, agreeing with his statement only to stop when Blake scoffed, giving a slight chuckle as he walked over to the black and silver haired boy.

"You think you're ready to take down the Goliath who destroyed most of Wall Athos? The strongest Wall of the four which hadn't been touched in decades?"

"Sir yes sir!" he stood still, now facing forward as a malicious smirk crossed Blake's lips.

"So then what would you do if all of a sudden you were attacked by a group of Pokemon while fighting off this Goliath, how would you be able to defend yourself when there throwing attacks one after another towards you, you think you could still live?"

He said nothing, remaining silent as Blake pulled out one of his swords, aiming straight at the steel tank which had soon caused many questions to rise up. They heard growling and roaring from within, already finding the events that were to come next quite overwhelming.

Trinity flinched as the roaring from within got louder, "W-what's inside?"

"Let me show you". he rose his sword upwards a bit as a signal.

"Release the beast!" an alarm went off, the door of the tank slowly began opening, piercing red eyes glowed from behind, causing most of the cadets to become unsettled by it's evil glare.

"What the hell are they doing?" mumbled Helios, his eyes narrowed as he met gazes with the mysterious beast who was inside.

Blake turned his head back to them, "You all might think you're ready for the real thing, but let me show you the reality of what you're going to be facing very soon".

"Feraligatr!" the a powerful stream of water shot up through the steel tank, destroying it completely apart only for the sunlight to reveal the beast's true identity.

"W-what the….." They all stared at the terrifying large beast whose breaths could be heard loud and clear, huffing and grunting angrily as it's piercing red eyes gazed across each cadet.

It breathed out mist from its nostrils, clutching its clawed hands together into fists and releasing a fierce growl up towards the sky, "Feraligatr!"

"Throw the gates up!" Blake held his sword up again, they became startled by the rumbling from underneath, forcing them to scoot back as large metal gates rose up from the ground, caging both Blake and the blue beast within while keeping the cadets out.

"He's crazy!" another cadet shouted, they quickly ran up to the gate, grabbing a hold of it as they watched up front both Blake and the pokemon gaze intensely at each other.

"What is that thing?" mumbled Christopher, looking over at both Eclipse and Kat who were at his sides, they shrugged however, also not knowing.

Commander Gray stood behind them all, "That's a Feraligatr, based on the research some of our Silver Eye troops have done, it's supposed to be a beast who works with water, having abilities that relate to it, however, one thing to look out the most for this one, is it's powerful jaw".

It charged towards Blake, opening it's jaw as it got ready to bite him, but he dodged, throwing himself to the side with a roll which he quickly stood up from. He pulled out his other sword, running towards the water beast who shot out a powerful stream of water towards him.

"Look out!" Shouted Trinity, biting her lip as the others watched in angst.

"He's not going to be able to dodge that". Mumbled Lucille, Lucifer nodded along, agreeing to her statement.

They were left shocked when the dirty blonde slid on his knees roughly, skidding towards Feraligatr where he used both swords to slice at its ankles, forcing a screech from the pokemon who quickly backed away, shooting a destructive glowing blue beam down at Blake who dodged it just in time, showing the cadets how the attack had frozen the ground.

He kept dodging the attacks, going in circles as he flipped and jumped, avoiding each of Feraligatr's attacks, he charged right back after it, Helios pointed to the three metal rings encircled around Blake's calves, they each lit up with a turquoise color causing an eerie whirring sound to be heard, they connected together into one, causing both of his legs to seem as if they were now metal with two glowing lights going down along each side, a blast of air shot out from underneath his feet, blowing back a cloud of dirt into the air. They watched in awe as Blake took to the sky, staying above as he quickly shot down, holding both of his swords out now.

"Why does that seem so familiar? mumbled Lucifer, staring intensely at the metal rings surrounding Blake's legs.

Adalinda scoffed, "Duh, that's an Infinity Aeronautics, it's the most advanced piece of technology we have, it was built by one of the greatest minds the Silver Eye's leagues ever had, and of course, one of my role models".

"And who would that be?" Asked Lucifer, glaring at Adalinda as he didn't appreciate her know it all statement.

A smirk formed on her lips, "Vivian Moonwing".

His eyes widened, "What…..".

Christopher pointed at Lucifer, staring at him as if he knew what everyone else was thinking as well, "Wait, don't you have the same last name?"

His eyes reverted back to their natural cruel stare, "That's because she's my mom".

They all stared at him in surprise, Lucille gazed at him slightly before turning her attention back to the fight.

"Feraligatr!" it fired another water attack, however Blake sliced through it with one of his swords and spun back down in one turn as he applied more speed, slicing through the back of the water beast's neck in one hit and decapitating it's head off.

Most of the cadets were left with open jaws, intimidated by how quickly he took out the beast, they watched in silence as he landed feet first, the metal on his legs forming back into the three rings spiraling down his calves.

"Just who is this guy?" asked Helios, looking back at Commander Gray who smirked.

"Didn't you know? Blake is the Captain of the Shadow Blades Union, he is there best fighter, those who are enrolled into his team, Alpha 1, always end up moving into the Knight's round or the Iron wing's, Blake holds the current record of over 475 killings".

"Are you serious?" Trinity's jaw dropped open, she stared at Blake with bright eyes, her cheeks blushing madly as he made slight eye contact with her.

"S-so...hot". she mumbled, sighing, the guys rolled their eyes.

The gates sunk back into the ground, Blake made his way over, putting back his weapons into his holsters, He held up three fingers.

"There are three main branches in the brotherhood, the Blood keepers who are the guardians to all the walls, the Silver Eyes who make sure to stock up on our weaponry but who also create new technology for us other branches to use, and then the Shadow Blades, we take on danger to the face and assist in missions with the Knights round branch, The Knights Round and the Iron wing's are the most prominent groups, only the top graduating cadets have the choice of joining in the Iron Wing's guild, the branch who serves the Royal family, however only those who are seen to be skilled and worthy will be invited to join the Knight's Round, the most powerful group in the Brotherhood".

He looked at all of the cadets, "How many of you plan to enroll to the Blood keepers?"

Several of the cadets rose there hands up, including Lucas and Christopher who exchanged prideful looks of approval.

"How many plan to join the Silver Eye's?"

A few more rose there hands up, one of them being Adalinda.

"And how many plan to enroll for the Shadow Blades?"

A lot more hands rose up this time, some of them belonging to Lucifer, Eclipse, Alex, Kat, and Helios.

"Hm…...how many of you feel daring enough to think that you'll make it into the Iron Wings guild?"

He looked at the small amount of hands that had risen up, about four, one of them belonging to Trinity who had a confident smirk. He noticed how only one person hadn't risen there hand up the entire time, Lucille.

He circled around her, "You, do you not plan on enrolling to any branches? Are you planning on quitting already?"

She remained indifferent to his words, "You didn't ask who planned to join the Knight's round, therefore I had no reason to raise my hand".

He chuckled, "Are you that confident that you will join the Knight's round?"

"If I wasn't confident, then I would have raised my hand for the Shadow Blades, but I take pride in my skills, my only goal is to join the Knight's round and I wouldn't take anything less than that".

Everyone stared at her in surprise, her words were cold to the core, but also assuring, letting Blake know that she was serious about everything she had just said, "What is your purpose for joining the Knights?"

Her expression remained cold, "To finish what my father started and carry on his legacy as Captain of the Knight's round".

His eyes widened, "Captain? Are you saying your father is Matthew Bloodstar? The founder of the Knights?"

"Who else would I be talking about". she stared at him blankly.

"Hold it!" Helios cut in, swiping his hands in front as he shook his head, now in disbelief about Lucille's words.

"You're telling me that you're Mathew Bloodstar's daughter, THE Matthew Bloodstar who took on the infamous Goliath named Draco". she nodded, crossing her arms as she began getting annoyed from all the stares.

Blake smirked, "I grew up with that tale, your father was a powerful man and an incredibly skilled fighter, even as he got older, his abilities never faded, I only wish I could have been there to see him in his golden days when the Knight's round was first created".

Trinity popped up behind the short haired girl, grabbing her by the shoulders as she formed a wide smile, "Cool! So that means your father must have trained you! Where is he now?"

Everything became silent, not a sound was made as Lucille closed her eyes, slowly walking away from the white haired girl and the rest of the group, Blake stared after her, then back at Trinity where he shook his head, making her frown.

"D-did I say something?"

They rolled their eyes, walking away from her as well, "We'll continue training tomorrow". Gray Commanded.

Christopher placed his hand on Trinity's shoulder, sighing as he spoke his next words, "The Captain of the Knight's round died, along with his entire team".

"They didn't die". they turned to Lucifer who was the only one not moving, he had a venomous glare over towards their direction, immediately sending chills down their backs.

"They didn't die, they're out there, somewhere….." he turned his back to them, taking a separate direction from the others.

"What's his deal?" mumbled Christopher, glaring after the dark haired boy.

 **(Night time)**

"Dad…." she looked up at the sky, resting on top of a large boulder.

"Everyone's at the dining hall eating supper, aren't you going to go as well?" she turned her head, seeing that Blake was slowly making his way over.

"I'm not hungry". she mumbled, turning back to watch the night sky.

He stopped next to her, leaning beside the boulder, "Do you miss him?"

"Everyday". she whispered, hoping he didn't hear her, but he did.

"I remember the first time my parents told me the news of how Captain Bloodstar took on the Goliath Draco…..he came back to the city with a wounded team, he himself had been brutally beaten, nearly torn apart….but dragged behind his horses were three large heads, all of them tied to ropes as they scraped along the rough ground surface…..the heads were solidified with gold and put on display at the royal palace, a great honor your father had the pleasure of giving….he was a great man, but you know…...you also show to possess his skills, at a young age you are more advanced than the average cadet…..if anything, I do believe you have what it takes to become a member of the Knight's round…...I just don't think it will happen anytime soon".

She quickly sat up, staring at him angrily, "And what makes you say that? If I'm as good as my father then I'll definitely make it into the Knight's round, I don't need you, or anyone telling me otherwise".

He threw his head back, remaining calm to her behavior, "I'm telling you this because you're not ready to become a Knight, to become a Knight you must have perfected your emotional quality and Skills, you must let go of everything dark in your past and forget it, darkness grows within the heart and eventually kills the host, I can see it, you hold so much of it, far more than anyone I've ever seen, if someone like you doesn't learn to let go, you will die at the hands of your own sinful thoughts".

She jumped off the rock, now coming face to neck with Blake, she moved her head upwards, staring at him directly in the eyes venomously, "I will never let go, so long as my parents are out there, I will never stop hating those creatures, I will shed as much blood as I possibly can, I will lift my sword until my hands refuse to move any longer, How dare you tell me to forget and let go, I woke up one morning never once expecting to see my parents being taken away before my very eyes, my mother dragged into an eternal pit of darkness, and my father vanishing beneath the shadow of a terrifying sky beast".

The atmosphere became tense, he noticed her eyes suddenly becoming lighter, turning a purple and gray hue under the moonlight, "I will travel to the ends of the earth for my parents, hell and back, I am ready to take my rightful place with the Knight's Round, I see it in your eyes that even you know it is true".

He tried not to show any type of expression towards her unusual eye color difference, but instead kept a straight face, placing his hand over her head, "One year from now, you still have the opportunity to prove yourself as a true knight, if you fail to do so, then I will make sure to handle you in my own personal way, understand"?

His words had given her enough, she couldn't anymore and had slapped his hand off her head, "I don't plan to make any bets with the devil himself".

She stormed away from Blake, unaware of how he stared after her, a hand over his mouth and nose as he tried to remain calm, his pupil turned into a thin slit shape, lighting up with a red glow, "Your scent…...it's unbearable, so deadly….the scent of despair and darkness, Lucille Bloodstar, you might be much more different than I expected".

"..."

She continued her pace, ignoring all the cadets who were out and about on the camp's main ground, suddenly, she felt a rough tug on her arm and a tight grip on her forearm, she was pulled back, now coming in contact with Lucifer who still kept a grip on her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" she shoved him away, but his hand still had a grip on her.

She hated the way his eyes pierced through her own, so cold and dark, it felt like she was being watched from every direction, "You were there the day that giant beast appeared in the sky and took the entire Knight's Round, weren't you?"

"So what If I was". she growled, attempting to pull away again only to fail.

"Tell me exactly what happened, what did the beast look like, how did it happen, I need to know". he tightened his grip, making her flinch in pain.

"I'm not telling you anything, now let go of me before you really regret what's next to come". she pulled out a knife, placing its blade directly on top of his wrist, he was the least bit intimidated however.

"A girl like you wouldn't dare, now tell me before I force the words out of your mouth". he pulled her in closer, their bodies only inches apart and faces barely about to make contact.

"Just what kind of girl do you think I am". she smirked, slicing the blade swiftly across his wrist, he grunted from the eerie pain, automatically releasing Lucille who backed away, giving herself a good distance from Lucifer who held onto his wrist, scowling madly towards her.

His words uttered out like a hiss, "You bitch…."

Her smirk widened, almost turning into a menacing leer as she twirled the knife in her hand, "In case the fight earlier and the fresh wound on your wrist isn't enough of a message, then let me make it clear to you once and for all, I'm not just a girl, I'm a Knight, one who isn't afraid to shed other's blood".

He laughed out loud, sending waves of cold bumps on her spine from the hollow tone behind it, "Stupid girl, if anyone's going to join the Knight's Round, it'll be me".

"Over my dead body". she scoffed.

His lips curved deviously, "Perfect".

"Ngh". she was standing perfectly still, her head tilted upwards as the sharp blade against her neck slowly moved up and down.

"You shouldn't test me". he chuckled, continuing to move his sword lightly across her neck, she smirked over to him, grabbing the blade with her hand and squeezing it.

He looked, his eyes widening in shock as he watched the red liquid seep from her glove, she was deepening the blade within her gloved hand. "I should say the same, my sanity isn't a thing to challenge, I'm not afraid of anyone, especially some punk like you".

"What the hell?" she was quickly pulled away by Katerina, as was Lucifer by Helios, both of them now being held back in tight grips.

Helios snatched Lucifer's sword away, while Kat patted Lucille down, eventually finding her blade and taking it away, "What the hell is a matter with you two?! Are you crazy? You know weapons aren't permitted unless we are in training, you could be kicked out!"

Lucifer snarled, "A true soldier would never leave themselves defenseless".

Kat rolled her eyes, throwing Lucille's blade on the ground, "Unfortunately you are not a true soldier because you can't even follow a simple rule, if you two want to handle business then use your fists, attempting to fillet each other is ridiculous".

"I wouldn't waste my energy on someone like him". she pulled herself away from Kat, now taking a few steps back to keep herself away from the three of them.

Helios noticed something on the floor, tiny drops falling over and over from the tips of her covered fingers, she kept bleeding, staining the ground with red spots, "You're bleeding". he mumbled.

"And?" she held her hand out, squeezing it harder and allowing a stream of blood to rain down on the ground, they all remained silent, watching speechlessly as she showed no emotion.

"Stop it". Kat placed her hand over Lucille's red tainted one, bringing it down as she wrapped it with a handkerchief.

They made eye contact, "You made your point". nodded the genetically blessed girl, keeping a hold on Lucille's hand as she led her away from the two males.

He stabbed the sword into the ground, grabbing Lucifer's shoulder as he forced him to turn and look at him directly in the eyes. "What do you have against Lucille?"

"That's none of your concern". he responded coldly.

He grabbed him by the shirt, growing slightly angry at Lucifer's response, "It doesn't matter if it's not, when I see a guy holding a blade to a girls neck, I'm going to step in and make it my business, so you better spill, what do you have against her, ever since we arrived, I've seen how you stare at her, the look of hate you emit, it tells me you have a connection to her".

He pulled the sword out, sliding it back into his holster, "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, this is mine's and Lucille's business, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, or you might just regret dealing with the consequences".

He shoved past Helios, leaving the green eyed male behind with a dark glare in his eyes, "What the hell are those two hiding". he mumbled.

"Did you see that?" Christopher looked over at the others who were relaxing by the dining hall's porch, Alex and Lucas were seated by the stairs while Eclipse leaned over the railing with Christopher, both Adalinda and Trinity were leaning back against the wall, all of them coming to witness what had just happened with Lucille and Lucifer.

They all nodded, Alex released a deep sigh, "Yeah, that was brutal".

Adalinda chuckled to herself, "Seems like everyone here has a dirty little secret".

"Maybe we do…...maybe we don't". muttered Eclipse, staring up at the night sky, the others did the same, all of there eyes now turning into different colors, slowly glowing under the moonlight without their knowledge.

 **(Katerina/Lucille)**

Her hand was stopped upon trying to remove the gloves off Lucille's hand, she looked at the short haired girl, seeing the darkness within grow, but she pushed on, eventually having Lucille allow her to let her remove it.

Silence surrounded them when she saw the pitch dark color on Lucille's hands, as if they had been burned without the gruesome results, just the hollow charcoal hue taking completely over. "Should I ask?" mumbled Kat, seeming all that not interested, a surprising factor to Lucille who thought otherwise.

"No". she whispered back, shaking her hand as Kat nodded, seeming understanding which again surprised her.

"I'm not a fan of secrets or gossip, if someone tells me something, that's fine, if they don't, it's still ok, I wouldn't care either way".

She hissed when Kat poured the alcohol over her hand, tightening her face up when she dabbed the cotton pad over her cuts.

She formed a tiny smirk, now wrapping a bandage continuously around her hand, "Spilling your blood to show you have no fear, I understand, but there are others who will think it's crazy".

Her face turned to the side, now looking down at the ground as she glared towards nothing, "I don't care what they think, as long as I show my enemies I am fearless, I will continue to do my own".

She was done, now patting the short haired girls hand, "He's not supposed to be your enemy, he's supposed to be your ally".

The clicking of her heeled boots came afterwards when she jumped off the table, her attention was directed towards the door, "The entire world is my enemy, including you, although after today, I might reconsider just who you could be, thank you for the aid but next time don't interfere".

The door slammed afterwards, leaving Kat all by herself in the infirmary, she leaned back in the chair, remaining silent as she tapped her fingers in thought.

 **(Later that night)**

 _*You will never be a Knight*_

 _*...You will die*_

 _*You have one year to prove yourself*_

There words wouldn't stop, they kept repeating themselves, driving her against the edge with madness as she couldn't take it.

"Morons! They're all morons!" she flung her pillow across the room, accidentally hitting Trinity whose bed was on the other side.

"Potato salad!" she shot up from her sleep, her eyes drooping while drool slipped from the corners of her mouth.

Lucille stared at her blankly, waiting for the white haired girl to slowly go back to sleep, which she eventually did.

"They're all morons". she whispered, biting down on her thumb angrily.

 _*I've proved myself enough, just what more does he need, I'm by far the strongest cadet here, just what do I need to do dammit!*_

Suddenly, an idea came to her, an idea she knew would work, a plan she knew she could follow with, but that would also be deadly, but she didn't care, she knew if it played out perfectly, her spot in the Knight's Round was guaranteed.

"That's it". she pulled her covers off, running over to her drawers where she pulled out her uniform, stopping immediately when she heard a sound, she quickly spun back, finding that her other bunk mates were still sleeping.

She got dressed, taking another step only to stop when Katerina's bed squeaked as she rolled over, she took light steps until she reached the door, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched the entire time by an unexpected figure.

Footsteps followed afterwards, traveling all the way over to Kat who was completely knocked out in her sleep.

"Katerina!" Trinity shook the bronzed toned girl, whispering harshly in her ear.

"Mnn.." she mumbled, waving off Trinity's voice.

She ran over to Eclipse's bed where she shook the glasses girl this time, "Eclipse! Wake up!"

Eclipse's eyes opened, frightening Trinity on the spot as a dark aura emitted from the glasses wearing girl, "Wake me again and I'll slice your throat open".

She ran over to Adalinda's bunk this time, grabbing her by the shoulder and shaking her, "Adalinda! Wake up!"

"Mnn…..T-trinity? What, did you chew open your pillow again?" she sat up, now rubbing her eyes together with a yawn.

She shook her head, pulling Adalinda off where they both tumbled off onto the ground with a loud thump, "Ugh! What was that for?" growled the chestnut haired girl, now soothing her aching butt.

Trinity ignored the pain in hers and grabbed Adalinda's hand, dragging her out of the bunk room and into the breezy night.

"We have to find Lucille, she's gone".

She shook her head, "Wait, what do you mean she's gone, where could she have gone?"

Trinity shrugged, "I don't know, but she's definitely not going to be within the camp's grounds any longer, we have to stop her".

"What the…...but where does she plan on going? And for what reason?" she began scratching her head, looking over to the white haired girl who seemed to have a clue.

"Let's go". they rushed back into the bunk to change.

"...~*~". he stopped, looking down at his silver harmonica, then over at the scenery he had from the branch he was sitting on.

He heard a rustling from beneath and looked down to see Lucille walking past by, he took notice of how she was dressed in her uniform, but most importantly, how she had weapons strapped to herself. He wasted no time and jumped off, landing swiftly below and in front of her.

"Lucas". she hissed, glaring at him automatically, he held his hands up in defense, quickly stashing his harmonica away and giving her a smirk.

"Where do you think you're going this late at night?"

"I'm leaving". she pushed passed him, leaving the blue eyed male slightly surprised by her words.

"L-leaving? What do you mean?" he followed after her.

"Like I said, I'm leaving". she pulled her sword out, slashing plant after plant to clear her path.

"Why? You can't just leave". he grabbed her by the shoulder, but she spun back, bringing her sword to his neck aggressively.

"And who's going to stop me, you? I'd like to see you try". she scoffed, putting her sword away and continuing on.

He hesitated at first, thinking about what he was going to do, so he did it, "I'm going with you then, to do whatever it is you need to do".

She stopped, turning back to face him with a somewhat angered look, "What?"

"I'm going with you". he walked towards and past her, pulling out the other sword she had from her holster.

"If I can't stop you then I might as well try to make sure you don't die or anything". he kept walking on.

"We barely know each other, why would a stranger like you do such a stupid thing?" she stared at him weirdly.

His chuckle trailed behind, "Did you forget the sibling code? One of the oaths of the brotherhood, when you see your ally in trouble, don't let them fall, be there net and save them, so that's what I'm doing".

She said nothing after that, but instead just caught up to him, now walking side by side with Lucas as they ventured through the forested area.

"Do we follow them?" Trinity asked, leaning further down from the branch as she looked over at Adalinda who remained expressionless.

"Why not, what do we have to lose". they both jumped off, waiting for a few minutes so they had some distance from both Lucas and Lucille.

"Ok, come out you two". she stuck two fingers towards her lips and whistled lightly into the air.

Trinity became defensive to the rustling going on around them, she pulled out her whip, ready to eliminate anything that came at her.

"Woof!" she shrieked when a giant dark creature came jumping at her, it barked and tackled Adalinda down, making the girl giggle as it licked her, Trinity stood dumbfounded by the large wolf dog, bigger than anything she had ever seen, it could easily be mistaken as one of those beasts.

She quickly spun back when another sound rang out, she was face to face with a beautiful foal, it almost looked majestic under the moonlight.

"W-what the…" she looked at Adalinda who was really friendly with them, patting both creatures who cooed to her touch.

"This is Ria and Nightmare". she responded, pointing first to the Wolf dog and then to the foal.

"Wherever those two are heading to, I'm sure we're going to need Ria and Nightmare by our sides". she climbed onto Nightmares back while Trinity got on Ria's, both of them now taking off into the night.

 **Ok so that concludes chapter four, I hope you guys liked it and please make sure to review, can anyone guess where Lucille is going? What does she plan to do? Comment and you'll just have to see if you're right, sorry I took long on updating but I hope the long chapter is worth it, so please just review because I feel like I havent heard at all from some of you so I need to know if I'm doing well with your OC. Until then!**


	5. A decision to regret, a chance to take

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I hope this super long chapter makes up for it and I hope you all enjoy and be sure to look out for the next chapters which will be OMG! Oh, and please review too! :)**

 **(Lucille/Lucas)**

"Why are we here?" he turned over to Lucille who was keeping her attention forward, focusing only on the building that was separated from the rest of the camp.

"If I'm going to get to my destination, I'm going to need something quicker". She walked up to the steel door, now looking at the palm scanner attached to the side of it.

"What could you possibly need from the weapon vault?" he was keeping a look out, being back to back with Lucille who rolled her eyes from his frantic behavior.

"Something light and airy". she smirked, pulling off her glove where she placed her dark hued hand on the scanner, a red light traced back and forth across her hand, repeating itself for a couple more times.

"..." Lucas watched quietly from behind as he had his head turned over on her shoulder, his curiosity grew largely on her hands, now seeming to connect the dots on why she always wore gloves.

A tiny beep rung out, and the door slid open with both of them now entering.

"Hurry!" Trinity dragged Adalinda towards the opening, barely reaching the entrance as it was beginning to close.

"How did you do that?" the atmosphere was silent, he waited for her response , but was beginning to believe she wasn't going to answer.

"Why don't you just ask your real question, it's obvious you saw what I did back there, so just cut the crap and ask". she was scoping out the glass shelves, all of which harbored different and extraordinary types of weapons.

"Fine.." he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around and face him, he grabbed her arms firmly and held them, now having a close view of her gloved hands.

"Now tell me, what's the deal with your hands, they're something I've never seen before, just what exactly are you".

She remained quiet just seconds after, but seemed to be responsive as she turned her head to the side, "I don't know….but for as long as I can remember, my hands have been cursed to bear the mark of darkness and death, these gloves….they help to hide the monstrosity that I am".

"Monstrosity…..what do you mean? What have you done?" he stared at her more intensely, questions now arising about who she truly was.

She pulled her hands back from him, "You got your answer, I have nothing else to tell you". she stormed off into the hall, sparking the blue eyed male to quickly follow after her.

"What was all that about?" Adalinda whispered over to Trinity who shrugged, both of them now slickly following after Lucas and Lucille.

"There it is….." he stared in awe at what she had come for, Adalinda's jaw dropped, having to be held back by Trinity as she attempted to run after the two and stop them.

"Are you crazy?!" he stepped in front of her, also attempting to stop Lucille who was after one of the few Infinity Aeronautics held on display at the very top on glass containers.

"Possibly". she responded boredly, she pushed him aside, now jumping on the shelf as she quickly climbed to the very top, not minding it's frightening height.

"Let me go!" Whispered Adalinda angrily, furiously annoyed at Trinity who refused.

"No, if we blow our cover to those two, things could get ugly, I just know it, besides, why are you getting so worked up over the Infinity?"

Adalinda sighed, now staring over at Lucas who followed with Lucille's plan, now climbing the shelf as well to reach the top.

"The infinity is an important piece of Silver Eye's history, and a very complicated device to control and harbor, I can't just allow for them to take them and shame the name of Vivian Moonwing".

"Then why don't we try them out too". she stared at the white haired girl as if she had lost it.

"Are you crazy too?!"

Trinity shook her head, "No, I mean think about it, we can't just watch them take off with the Infinitie's, so we might as well test them out too, if they plan to travel by air, we'll lose sight of them even if we ride on Nightmare and Ria, we have to keep up with them, and to do it we'll need the help from those devices".

She let Trinity's words sink in, but was still unsure about it, "I don't know".

"If you ever plan to be in the Silver Eye's, it's only natural to get a closer look and experience the devices you'll be working with, why not start with this first".

Once again, she let her words process through, as well as the pros and cons she'll be dealing with if she actually goes through with it, "Well…."

She looked at Trinity who seemed somewhat already convinced that she was going to say yes, she sighed, "Ok….let's do it".

"Yes!" they looked over at the shelf where two of the glass cases were already broken, both Lucille and Lucas were gone.

"Crap! They're gone, we have to hurry!" they rushed over to the shelf, now climbing it as fast as they could.

"Do you know how it works?" he looked over at the short haired girl who ignored him, instead keeping her attention over on her feet which she was attaching the three rings to.

He took in a deep breath, rolling his eyes to her stubbornness, instead he followed along with what she was doing, "Guess you do". he mumbled.

"There". she stood up, looking down at her legs which were now coiled with three metal rings, exactly how she remembered blake having it.

"Now what". he was done as well, standing side by side with Lucille who looked at the dark sky.

"We take to the sky". she closed her eyes, clearing her thoughts of everything as she took in a deep breath.

He took note, watching every little thing she did, a slick whirring noise began sounding out, the three rings began connecting into one, now coating her legs in metal as purple streaks of light ran down the side of her legs. A powerful gust of wind shot out from below her feet, before he knew it, she was gone, already up in the air as she took off, preferring to not wait for him.

"That girl.." he growled, repeating the same steps as her, with everything occurring just like Lucille, blue glowing streaks ran down the side of his legs instead, and before he even knew it, he was up in the sky, following the same direction Lucille had taken off too.

"This is where we have to separate you two, but I'll be back soon, ok?" she hugged both Ria and Nightmare who clearly showed they were sad, but nonetheless complied with Adalinda.

"Ready?" Trinity asked, already done strapping her Infinity on.

"Yeah". she nodded in response, they shared a final glance before staring up at the sky, waiting patiently.

"!" a fast whirring noise came out, there rings connected as both girls had taken off into the sky quickly, leaving behind a streak of Pink and Yellow lights behind.

 **(Morning)**

"They're gone?!" Kat pulled the blankets off of the three beds, staring back at Eclipse who was as calm as ever, giving a slight nod as she pushed her glasses up.

"Yeah, I thought it was a dream, but now I can see it wasn't, all three of them left, but to where can be anyone's guess".

"No, no, no". she paced back and forth in front of Eclipse who followed with her eyes.

She stopped, rushing up to her as she grabbed her by the shoulders, "What are we going to do? If commander Gray finds out, all three of them are dead, they'll be kicked out!"

"Or Imprisoned for defying the royal family's rules".

"You're not helping!" she threw her head back, gasping when an alarm rang out.

"W-what's going on?!" she looked around, stopping again as she rushed outside of the cabin this time, Eclipse followed after, both of them now coming to view Commander Blake, Commander Gray, and Commander Steel approaching by.

They ran to the edge of the porch, finding Christopher, Alex, Lucifer, and Helios all together as well next to their cabin in secrecy.

"What happened?" they stopped and turned to both girls, looking at each other first then over at them again.

Alex scratched his head frantically, sighing in response, "It seems someone broke into the weapons vault and stole four Infiniti's, they're going to do roll call….but….."

"But what?" asked Eclipse.

Helios answered next, "...Lucas hasn't returned to our cabin, not since yesterday afternoon, his bed was still made and untouched".

"Oh no". Kat mumbled, pacing back and forth again.

"What's wrong with her?" growled Lucifer, staring at Kat as if she was nuts.

"Lucas isn't the only one missing". She blurted out, stopping and placing both hands over her mouth, Eclipse shook her head, avoiding all the stunned expressions the boys were giving them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christopher asked, coming closer to Kat who shook her head, refusing to answer.

Lucifer approached the two girls, glaring specifically at Kat who felt the dark tension within, "Talk or the next thing coming out of your mouth will be pleads for mercy".

Eclipse stepped forward, blocking the bronzed toned girl as she decided to speak in her place, she stared back at Lucifer, challenging his glare which she came to be unaffected by.

"Adalinda, Trinity, and Lucille have disappeared too, I heard several voices last night, I thought it was a dream of course…...but I was wrong".

"Where the hell could they have gone?" Christopher pondered just like the others, all of them now trying to figure out what the the reason of their leave was, and why did they all leave together.

"Cadets! Roll call!" they're eyes widened gradually as they all exchanged stares.

"What are we going to do?" mumbled Christopher, keeping his voice low so no one else would hear them.

Everything was silent, none of them had a clue on how to cover up for the four missing cadets.

 **(Moment's later)**

Commander gray grazed down the list in his hand, "Trinity, Lucille, Lucas, and Adalinda seem to be the names of the missing cadets, everyone else is accounted for".

Blake scoffed, growing a slight smirk in amusement, "I should have known that girl would be somewhat behind this whole dilemma".

Steel sighed in frustration, shaking his head towards Blake's attitude of the situation, "This is a serious situation, those Infinity Devices carry an immense amount of power to destroy even stone and rock with just one hit or blast, even worse, we have no idea where those cadets could have left too".

"Not to worry Commander Steel, I actually might have a clue as to where they are heading to...but if you'll allow me, I'd like to take a different approach of this situation and turn it into something else, something I think we can all agree on".

"And what might that be?" asked Gray this time, he crossed his arms, becoming unsure of just what exactly Blake had in mind.

Steel looked at the dirty blonde curiously, "Yes, what exactly do you have in mind Commander?"

"I say this is the perfect chance to test the top ranking cadets, give them a run on the Aeronautics, a destination, and a mission, it'll be the perfect chance to give them a taste of the real world, of course, they won't go alone, I'll accompany them, and If you allow me, I'd like to invite a close ally of mines for this experiment".

Steel and Gray exchanged glances, remaining quiet at first before turning to Blake with a firm nod, "Just out of curiosity, who is this ally of yours?"

He released a tiny chuckle, snapping his finger in the process, "He's a real genius".

 **(Lucille/Lucas/Adalinda/Trinity)**

"Lucille! Slow down!" he was struggling to stay awake, but the air rushing in his face from flying was the only cause for his awakening.

She said nothing, picking up more speed as she tightened her fists by her side, releasing a fierce growl as a vicious blast of air shot out from her Infinity.

"Agh!" Lucas grunted, dodging the air blast as he spun to the side, also picking up speed in order to catch up to Lucille.

"What are they doing?!" Adalinda shouted over the harsh winds, looking over to Trinity who shrugged, just focusing on keeping a close trail behind both Lucas and Lucille.

He looked down, watching the many acres of pure forest from above, thinking to himself of just where Lucille planned to travel to, *We've been flying for more than four hours….how much longer will we last*

"There it is". she mumbled, her eyes narrowing at the large village scape up ahead, the view of something unpleasantly nostalgic had left her heart pounding rapidly, the incomplete structure, the broken pile of stone rubble, clouds of smoke still rising into the air, and the unbearable stench of old blood and ashes.

"N-no way…" whispered Adalinda, putting both hands over her mouth from shock.

"Is this….." muttered Trinity, unable to continue as they got closer and received an even disturbing view of the area.

"Wall Athos". Lucas spoke into the wind, he was speechless, disturbed, but more so, left scarred of the sight.

"This is it...this is what I've been waiting for, get ready for me you bastards, because I'm not going anywhere!". she released a piercing growl and had kicked her speed up into maximum velocity, eventually leaving Lucas, Adalinda, and Trinity all blown away as she broke the sound barrier, releasing a trio of sound waves behind, her figure already miles ahead from the three.

Adalinda bit down on her thumb, "She….she's insane…how could she have so much control already? It's impossible!"

"Huh?" Trinity saw something from the corner of her eye, turning fully to see what it was.

*Gasp*

"Ahh!" her eyes widened as the image in her pupils grew, the white haired girl was grabbed and pulled down by a large, white, gloved hand.

"Trinity! No!" Adalinda shrieked, being caught off guard as she was slapped away by a second hand, the force was too much as it sent her rushing across the air, uncontrollably coming into extreme impact with an old church tower, large cracks surfaced from behind, forcing a harsh gasp and blood mixed with spit out of Adalinda.

"What the…" Lucas heard their cries and screams from afar, stopping mid air to turn around and see what the source was.

A giant clown like beast was standing not too far away, a menacing smile carved onto its lips as it's horrifying slit like eyes focused on Trinity who was trapped in it's hand. He was fear stricken, the beast looked to be about fifteen to twenty feet tall.

"Miiiiiiimmmmeeeee….". it chimed out with a hollow tone, he could feel the goosebumps all over his body rise up, the chills spiraling down his back wouldn't stop.

"T-...trinity…." her words escaped like uneven breaths, barely audible yet cracked on tone, blood ran down the corners of her mouth as her body fell forward, her eyes closing with the intent of aiming to hit the ground without any sign of stopping.

A blue light sped by beneath her, she was now cradled in the arms of Lucas who had noticed the chestnut haired girl falling. His worries however increased when he saw the giant beast bringing his hand up to his mouth, ready to devour Trinity whom had tears running down her cheeks, frozen in a state of panic with only the ability to cry as something doable.

"No!" he took off as fast as he could, hoping to reach her in time before demise came to the white haired girl.

"Ngh…." something bright came storming from the other side, a powerful breeze blew by, sending him off course so he could witness a familiar figure zooming past the clown based beast whose hand was swiftly sliced off.

Trinity escaped from it, now taking off to join Lucas where they both continued to watch what came next.

"L-lucille….." her eyes were still watery, but from relief as she was no longer in the palm of the deadly pokemon.

She dodged every one of the beasts attempts to capture her, using it's other hand to motion back and forth in following after the short haired girl, _*I've been waiting for this…..my heart is pounding, but not from fear, from excitement….I want to kill them all, and watch as their bodies lay in their own pools of blood, my time is now, they will all pay!*_

Her eyes shot open, a purple flame appeared on her right eye, transforming the once gold color she had into a voidless gray tone, she zoomed around the beast, confusing it with her speed, she pulled out a second sword, holding them out at her sides as she sped through the Mime's arm, slashing it off in one hit.

"Yes!" shouted Lucas and Trinity, grinning widely from the sight.

She turned back, dodging to the side as the clown beast brought it's other hand down towards her, it spun around slowly, trying to keep up with Lucille who was making sure to keep a good velocity going when soaring.

"Hmph!" she took off further up into the sky, leaving an electrifying purple streak of light in place, without stopping, she quickly came shooting back down, spinning rapidly like a dradle with her swords.

"Miiiimmeee!" it roared.

Seconds later both Trinity and Lucas had scrunched expressions, slightly disgusted as they witnessed Lucille drill straight down into the pokemon's other arm, tearing it apart from the rest of it's body, a shower of rain now dripping onto the abandoned streets.

She stopped, staring notoriously at both arms which were lying dead on the ground, but something quickly caught her attention, she noticed one of the arms fingers twitching, then all of them began moving on their own, a blue light traced the arms which began rising up into the air, floating at the sides of the beast who flashed the three cadets a terrifying smile.

"W-what the….." she stared in awe and fright, amazed yet stunned on how it was all possible.

"Lucille!" Trinity gasped, taking off when she noticed something.

"Trinity no!" Lucas was unable to stop her, she pulled out her metal whip, swiping it forward to unleash it's razored blades.

She held it over her head, shouting over to Lucille who reacted, "Razors at nine o' clock!"

She dodged it, allowing Trinity to hit one of the floating arms with her weapon, coiling it and releasing a destructive blast of electricity from its blades and causing the floating arm to explode into tiny bits.

"Watch out!" Lucille pushed Trinity away when the second arm came heading towards her direction, attempting to grab her like before, but Lucille reached her in time, both of them being able to dodge it.

They stopped, watching the clown pokemon's eyes glow with a bright blue color, a loud bang pierced their ears but the sight they came to vision was horrifying.

"No…" whispered Lucas, holding tightly onto Adalinda who moved a bit from his tight grip.

"Impossible! What is this!" shouted Lucille, breathing heavily when she saw all the old houses surrounding her and Trinity floating up in mid air.

"Mr. Mime!" it released a menacing laugh, commanding all the houses to drop over Lucille and Trinity who separated, avoiding all the falling rubble.

Trinity shielded her face with her arms, speeding past all the falling chaos, _*I-I can't see….it's too much…...No….*_

She peeked through the small opening in her arms, gasping and releasing a scream when she was met with a giant eye.

"Jyynnnxx". it hollowed out, a blast of air attacked her, causing her Infinity to freeze and stop working, forcing the white haired girl to drop from the sky.

"N-no! Help!" she tried reaching for anything, but everything around her was falling the same direction with nothing going upwards.

"Trinity!" she could hear Lucille's voice, then came Lucas's, but she couldn't see their figures. the wooden planks and stone from the destroyed houses covered everything in sight, her tears being the only thing floating upwards from the drop.

She closed her eyes, letting the rest of her tears fall as her body gave in, her back turned towards the ground as she was seconds from landing.

 _*Is it my end already?*_

 **(Back at the Camp)**

Gray calmly paced back and forth down the row of cadets who were standing silent and still. "Listen up! You cadets have been chosen for this special classified mission because you are amongst the top graduating group, this task will not be easy, we have four missing soldiers who need to be located along with four infinity's, what we are about to do has never been done in the history of Brotherhood training, you will be led by Commander Blake and a second respectable officer".

He stepped aside, allowing Blake and another figure to take the group's attention, the man beside him had a scowl already, he had fiery red hair that was spiked from behind with bangs in the front that were parted to the left, his height was nearly compatible with Blake's, being at 6'3 with lightly tanned skin and a firm built with subtle muscles.

"Those eyes….and the jacket….". Lucifer's eyes widened upon staring at the redhead, the long grey coat he had was familiar, a feeling of nostalgia quickly hit him.

Blake smirked, stepping back as he introduced the mysterious man, "Cadet's I'd like you to meet Ezio Battaglia, he is the current head of the Silver Eye's league, and a close ally of mines back in our training days, he's a true prodigy and learned everything from the best minds out there".

He said nothing, but his silver eyes pierced on to each of the cadet's, he pushed his square framed glasses up, " A pleasure, as you all know, the Infinity's are the most advanced piece of technology we have to date, if they are not used properly, the consequences can be fatal, which is why I am here to make sure none of the devices you will be using are abused".

Alex looked around, staring at all the other cadet's until he raised his hand, Ezio quickly looked over, nodding his head as he granted Alex permission.

"How exactly do Infinity's work?" they all turned to him, the same question now roaming through there heads.

Ezio smirked, "The Infinity is powered through the living specimen using it, so long as blood runs through your body, the rings trapped around your legs will act as magnets to extract the iron from your cells, allowing a shifting process to occur where the metal rings will expand and shield your legs, the light that runs on the sides is actually the particles in the air being mixed with your blood's iron along with your own genetic strand".

"The infinity's are powerful enough to break the sound barrier, if used properly, they can even be turned into weapons of mass destruction, deadly enough to turn the sky and air around you into your own personal battlefield". Blake pointed down to the Infinity he had, they began glowing red, eventually shaping themselves to fit his legs. They looked over and saw Ezio had them as well, a dark grey light emitting from them.

"In order to become one with the Infinity, you have to allow your body to be invaded, it cannot fight back". Eclipse looked down at the device she had, closing her eyes as she relaxed her body, eventually allowing her body to become one with the Infinity.

The rest followed after, now having the three rings shape around to fit their legs, Blake Pulled out the sword from his holster, turning his back to the cadets, "From here on, we stick as a group, don't let yourself get off course or you will die, because the path we are heading towards will be the path of life or death, let's move out!"

He released a blast of air, taking off into the sky where Eclipse and Katerina were the first two to follow, Alex took off afterwards, while Helios and Christopher followed just behind, the only two remaining were Lucifer, and Ezio who was waiting for the raven haired cadet to move out.

"Well, let's move out cadet". he was ready to go, but was slightly pulled back when Lucifer tugged at his coat.

"It's not cadet, it's Lucifer….Lucifer Moonwing, and the prestigious coat you're wearing once belonged to my mother, Vivian". he stopped at Lucifer's words, his eyes widened as he turned to the cadet, following him until he took off into the sky, his eyes moved down to the coat he was wearing, the sleeves they once had had been torn off to fit his biceps, the cloth was already tattered and visually old.

"Vivian's….son?" he whispered, grabbing onto the silver cross like chain hanging from his neck.

 **(Lucille's POV)**

This can't be, everything I worked for….was it all a waste? The sun, the sky, they're getting further and further away from me…..the air hitting my back, the chills won't stop, I don't want it to end like this….but no matter how much I reach my hand towards the sky, I am still falling.

"Aggh!" I gasped silently, my eyes widened…...Trinity's voice, she's out there…...no, if it wasn't for me, she never would have been in this situation, because of me, the others are going to suffer, this was only supposed to me, why? Why were they so stupid as to follow me…...why.

I tightened my hands, this won't be the end, not my end, "Trinity!"

I felt it, the infinity, my body felt drained, but I was hit with excitement, I felt all this power surging to my feet, I could hear them responding and looked down at them, the purple light, it glowed brighter than before. I grunted when it released a powerful blast of air, the wind was hitting me up front now, the sky, the sun, they were getting closer.

The falling rubble, it's as if suddenly my mind unlocked something, everything became gray and black in my eyes, I was able to suddenly tell where to dodge the falling houses, where to detect the only openings so easily, this trail of purple rings appeared through my vision, allowing for my escape from the house showering, how is it possible.

My heart was beating rapidly, my breaths couldn't be contained, I was out of there, but….Trinity….where could she be.

"Ahh!" A powerful beam of blue lightning struck out from beneath the falling chaos, it was too much, even for me as it blew me away harshly. I covered my face, hiding behind my arms which took on several glass shards and wooden splinters, the fresh pain, I could feel it, and I hated it.

"Blue lightning…..from beneath? How…." I couldn't underrstand the logic behind it, lightning from above makes perfect sense, but from below….it's nearly impossible.

I gasped when I saw something light up from behind the smoke clouds, I knew exactly what it meant, and I sure as well wasn't going to stand there and wait for it to shoot out.

"Ngh!" I swiped to the left, giving myself just enough time to dodge the second lightning strike, but I followed it, taking notice of how it was perfectly aimed towards the giant clown beast who was only inches behind me earlier.

"Mime!" it roared, fuck, the lightning attack only burned through it's face, but the bastard was still alive and well pissed than before.

The sight was gruesome, skin and blood dripping off it's face, I could already start seeing the bone and full structure behind this scary asshole.

"...!"

It clicked, that was it, one more perfect hit in the right place will take this goliath down, but who exactly was behind those attacks? I have to know.

I went down full force, diving straight into the smoke clouds, my vision became blinding and my eyes began hurting, but I wasn't going to give up, I needed to know who was behind it.

"Whoever you are! Show yourself!" my feet touched the ground, I heard a slight chuckle, one so devious that it nearly gave me chills.

They wouldn't respond back, all I could hear was dark laughter, but then a pair of menacing green eyes lit behind the smoke, coming closer and closer, and little by little I got to see a closer view of this figure, up to six feet, a lean wiry built, unusually gaunt looking, his light brown hair fell in strands over his face, but they looked so dirty, then I took notice of his unkept beard, so messily untamed, the bags under his eyes told me he hadn't slept in ages…..but so did the insanity seeping from within his eyes, there was so much about this person, the tanned skin, he was obviously outdoors for years already, why? Because My father was the same, the scars covering his exposed skin, they were battle scars, deep ones, and behind each healed wound, there was a different story to be told.

I pulled out my sword, holding it out front, "Who are you?"

 **(Third Person POV)**

He growled under his breath, taking a step closer towards Lucille who stood her ground, still holding her bladed weapon out front with a glare, "Answer me or I'll slit your throat you old coot".

He stopped, lowering his head down to face the ground, she lowered her sword when she noticed his body trembling, "Bahahaha!" she was startled by his laugh.

His smile was deranged and crazy, she knew something was off, was it the leather skins and fur that made up his entire outfit, or the familiar brotherhood jacket that was all tattered and old, or the necklace hanging from his neck made up of pure claws and teeth, or just simply the endless chills he was sending down her back.

Emerald eyes pierced her directly, "Even if you wanted too little girl, you wouldn't even be able to bring that dainty sword of yours anywhere near my throat".

Her grip tightened on her sword, "Is that a challenge?"

He chuckled once more, disappearing from sight which had left the short haired girl speechless and dumbfounded.

"No, it's a guarantee". she spun around, pointing her sword directly at him, a devious smirk was now curved on his lips.

His figure vanished again, a slight breeze blew by her, "Augh!"

Her arm was forcefully bent down, causing Lucille to lose grip and drop her sword into the hand of the mysterious man. "Ngh!" Something slipped beneath her, tripping her forward and onto her knees where she clutched her already aching arm.

 _*H-he's so fast, What the hell is he?*_

She looked upwards, finding the same man standing in front of her, his back turned towards her and her sword in his hand, but something was different, the strange noise coming out of it, the tiny yellow sparks surrounding it, what was it?

"You kids still have much to learn before thinking of even taking on these bastards".

She said nothing, but instead just watched, stunned at how fast he took off, he jumped from wooden plank to wooden plank, leaping off the closest one to the clown beast where he spun back, holding the sword which released a destructive blue lightning bolt into the Mime's head, disrupting the entire psychic control it had over the continuing fall of the houses.

"Ugh!" she came to realize that the houses that kept falling and repeating would eventually now all just drop, exactly to where she was kneeling on.

"Lucille! Trinity!" she heard Lucas's voice, pulling all her strength to get on her feet and take off, now running only inches away from the large wave of chaos falling behind.

"You'll make an extra nice addition". chuckled the bearded man, zooming in directly through the mimes throat, a stroke of blue lightning was left behind on his trail.

"M-mime!" it roared, waterfalls of fresh red liquid dripping from it's torn throat, little by little it began tearing more, eventually dropping to the floor as it's separated head rolled off to the side.

She kept running, looking down at her infinity which wouldn't start, then back where the crash of rubble was coming in closer.

"Guh!" something harshly dropped over her, causing both Lucille and Trinity, who had fallen on her, to tumble forward on the ground, the white haired girl was now deeply unconscious.

"Wake up you idiot!" she slithered out from beneath the white haired girl, now shaking her to try to break her deep slumber, but it proved of no use.

She looked up once more, clouds of dirt now rushed by her, coating her vision as she was bombarded by heavy rubble, she threw herself on top of Trinity, shielding her from certain doom as there figures disappeared behind the smoke clouds.

"Trinity!"

"Lucille!"

He reached the ground, still holding tightly onto Adalinda who began muttering incoherently in her breaths. His vision was blinding from the smoke and dirt, but he was able to catch something from a distance, sparking Lucas to run towards it.

"Luci-" he stopped when he realized it wasn't who he thought it was.

A puddle of blood grew beneath the dead beasts decapitated body, now reaching to the young male cadets shoes which were being coated in red. The same man from earlier stood over the beast's head, digging the sword he had into the clown's gums where he was forcing it's teeth to move out.

"W-who are you?" exclaimed Lucas, he took notice of the sword in the man's possession.

 _*Lucille's sword….but how?*_

The man stopped, turning his head back to look at Lucas as he stabbed "his" sword deeply into the gum, "Cassius, Cassius Blackgaard".

He said nothing more, but instead continued on with what he was doing, but the minute he turned his back towards Lucas's eyes, something left the young cadet startled.

"That jacket…...y-you're…... from the Bloodkeepers….".

 **Ok so that concludes chapter 5, sorry it took a while but I had issues with my internet and all that fuss but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward as to what's in store, I'm beginning to plot out the main stories of all your characters which is why you don't see much interaction by the other characters, but I have to admit, I'm so stoked to put it down and begin typing, you'll all be left speechless and sitting at the edge of your seats...or beds lol So if I will occasionally leaving messages to all of you who sent me an OC asking questions regarding your character's history or background so make sure to look out for those. Well I guess that's it, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please be sure to review to let me know how I am doing otherwise I'll just assume you no longer read this story and I'll be a sad cookie :( ok well Ciao!**


	6. Encountering darkness, who will prevail?

**Yay! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope to see some awesome reviews too, although I do feel like I'm not getting any reviews from some of the people who submitted an OC and it makes me a bit disappointed because I want to know how I am doing in portraying your character so I hope to actually see something from you guys (you know who you are) sometime soon. Also, if you guys have any suggestions or requests for your character then please, don't hesitate to ask me, and same goes for any questions you might have on the story or on your character. Well, enough talking lol I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll be sure to post another chapter up soon.**

 **(Lucas/Cassius/Adalinda) {Recommended Song:** _ **Blood Stain Child - S.O.P.H.I.A}**_

"W-where did you come from? And what did you do to Lucille?" he took a step closer, stopping when Cassius jumped off the clown monster's head, turning to face the young cadet who stiffened.

"Your little friend is probably being buried underneath all that rubble". he held the sword over his shoulder, flashing Lucas a chilling smirk as he ignored the first question.

"What?!" he looked back at the giant cloud of smoke overtaking the area not too far from him.

"Mngh…..w-what happened?" he was startled, but looked down to see Adalinda finally regaining consciousness.

She flinched, placing her fingers over her lips where she felt the dry streaks of blood staining over the corners of her mouth, they slowly moved upwards to her head where she seethed quietly to herself, "O-ouch".

"Are you ok?" she opened her wide hazel eyes, allowing the sun to hit them brightly and pierce directly at what was facing her.

"L-lucas? Wh-what happe-Ouch". she moved her head, stopping her words as she felt a throbbing and uncontrollable pain inside.

"You were attacked by a Goliath….but it's ok…..you're safe now". he smiled warmly down at her, she could feel her cheeks flare up but shook her head, flinching and seething even more as she quickly regretted doing it.

"Wait…...Where's Lucille…...and Trinity?" she stopped and looked at Lucas who carried a grim expression now, from the corner of her eye she caught sight of Cassius, now turning her attention over to him where she noticed he was watching them silently.

"I don't know…but we have to find them". he carefully began lowering her down where she settled her feet to the ground, regaining her balance and stance as she was now standing.

Adalinda lowered her head, holding back the sudden urge she had to scream, "I knew it…..this was a bad idea from the start….now look at us…..".

"Hey…." he began frowning, he hesitated at first but went on, now grabbing her shoulder to grab her attention.

She refused at her first, but slowly turned her head over to him, staring into his royal blue eyes, "...We'll find them…...I know we will, just have hope".

Before she could respond to his warm words, Cassius walked in between them, cutting the little space in between both teens who followed with there eyes as to where he was going.

Lucas's voice took on a more aggressive tone, "Where do you think you're going? You're going to help us look for them whether you want to or not".

"..." He said nothing, stopping in front of where the clouds of smoke were still standing.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Adalinda, confused by his actions.

He entered the cloud of smoke, a roaring of thunder rang out from where he was previously at, "What the!"

They quickly stepped back when lightning bolts were being fired up into the air, then came a different sight, blue streaks that resembled ice were shot into the air, forming tiny crystalized snowflakes which began raining down, all of it was being followed with vicious growls.

"What's going on?" Adalinda was ready to run and follow exactly to where Cassius entered, but she was pulled back by Lucas who wanted to wait and see first.

"Shhh….listen". he placed his palm over her lips softly.

"Jjjynnnxx!"

"Lux-lux!"

They took notice of the bright sparks and lights of blue and yellow flashing behind the clouds, her eyes quickly widened when she noticed a small stream of blood now running across the floor from behind the smoke.

"Grrrh!" he stormed out from behind the smoke, blood now tattered over his ragged clothing, rolling up behind him was the giant head of a horrid creature with large plumped lips and unforgettable chilling eyes wide enough to scare them blind.

"Heh". He held the sword over his lips, gliding his tongue across the blood stained steel and forming an unforgettable smirk which had now been imprinted on their minds.

"H-he's crazy…." mumbled Adalinda, taking a step backwards as she grabbed a hold of Lucas's sleeve.

"A bloodkeeper who tastes the blood of its enemy….I've never seen such a thing". Lucas held his arm in front of Adalinda for protection, narrowing his eyes into a glare as Cassius tilted his head.

"Their blood…their flesh…...I want it all….will you stop me?"

 **(Meanwhile)** _ **{Recommended Song: Sister's noise by**_ _ **To Aru Kagaku no Railgun**_ _ **}**_

"Look!" Kat pointed up ahead to where the sight of smoke rising up into the sky was barely becoming noticeable.

Blake narrowed his eyes, a tiny smirk slowly formed on his lips, "It's them".

"How do you know"? Scoffed Alex, catching up beside Blake who was up front leading the rest.

"I just know". he mumbled, picking up more speed to get up further ahead than the others.

"Commander Blake! W-wait!" Christopher attempted to do the same, but couldn't get as much speed as the commander.

Lucifer was slowly catching up and eventually surpassing the other cadets, unbeknownst to him that Ezio had been keeping an eye on him the whole time.

 _*Is this kid really Vivian's?*_

He was all the way in the back, keeping watch over the cadets as Blake did the same from the front by leading.

Lucifer slowly turned back for a quick second, revealing the side of his face which Ezio noticed, _*He is….that truly is Vivian's son…..*_

Eclipse pushed her glasses up, caring to not turn her face towards Lucifer who was now catching up beside her, "Slow it down Lucifer, who knows what will happen if you push the Infinity too far".

"Hmph, what would you know?" he growled, grunting beneath his breaths as he sped up past the glasses wearing girl, releasing a blast of air behind to hit Christopher who coughed and began losing control of flight.

"Augh!" he was going down, but something quickly caught his hand, allowing for direction to be restored within his device.

"Huh". he opened his eyes, looking up to see his hand connected with Eclipse's, a nonchalant expression was surfaced over her still.

"Be careful next time".

He gave her a sheepish smile, using his other hand to scratch the back of his neck, "Haha, thanks, I just got a bit carried away and lost all control, I was beginning to get scared actually".

She remained expressionless, her hand began slipping away from his slowly, "Being up here….is the closest we'll ever get to feeling free…...flying as if we had wings…..don't let fear cloud your head….one cannot fly when they are afraid to spread their wings and soar towards higher things".

He felt a wave of disappointment for some reason when there hands separated, but his heart began beating uncontrollably as her words rang continuously through his head. All he could do was watch her soar faster up ahead, going after commander Blake and the others.

"Wings…." he whispered, looking down at the hand she had grabbed.

"Helios? What's wrong?" Kat seemed somewhat concerned when she saw the bluenette in an intense state of his own mind.

He shook his head, seeming to come back to terms of reality when he turned over to face Kat who looked curious, "It's just…..I have a feeling something terrible is coming our way".

"What do you mean?" she asked, growing a bit worried as she pulled out one of her razored swords, the chains clanking against her other weapon began sending chills down his spine.

He sighed, "I'm not sure…..but it's this feeling inside of me…..I can't ignore it, something bad is definitely going to happen".

 **{Recommended Song: Faint by Linkin Park}**

"Woah!"

She gasped, turning her attention up ahead when she heard Alex's voice.

"What the hell!" She and Helios had stopped along with the others, there eyes growing wide as they were not too far in contact with a giant purple round figure, it looked like a balloon but with yellow tails floating at its side.

"Alex!" Kat Screamed, racing after the chilling beast who had one of it's yellow tails wrapped around Alex, his complexion was quickly turning an unusual pale hue, his eyes began bulging out with forced tears as the grip around his body tightened.

"Blake!" Ezio quickly caught up ahead of the rest, joining together with Blake who quickly held him back from getting into combat.

He looked at the dirty blonde who shook his head, "Let them handle this, if things start to get ugly, then we'll step in".

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Ezio, crossing his arms assertively as he began having doubts.

Blake nodded, "They may be the top scouts…..but….It's the only way to separate those who are truly naturally gifted and destined to rise above as warriors…..from those who are fated to fall and have their wings clipped".

He pushed his glasses up, "I suppose that is true….but to have them enter combat with a Drifblim…..a deadly ghost type creature from the underworld…...it's quite difficult, I wonder how they will pull this off".

"Gyah!" Kat threw her razored sword directly towards the balloon type creature, confident in her sharp throw that it would strike deeply within the purple figure.

"What the…." she was left in a frozen state when another one of it's tails quickly grabbed a hold of her weapon, pulling her along forcefully where she was now being swung around into the air in circles.

"Ah!" her screams had alarmed the others, Lucifer quickly shot by, throwing one of his daggers directly through Drifblim's tail, releasing Alex who was close to losing consciousness.

"Gotcha". Eclipse swiftly shot by underneath, grabbing a hold of the boy's arm and shoulder as she quickly escaped, making sure she and Alex were nowhere near the beast.

"Hold on Kat!" Christopher pulled out one of his arrows, shooting it without hesitation as he struck perfectly through the moving tail, curved razors shot out from the sides of the arrow, slicing apart the second yellow tail and releasing Kat who was now racing across the air without control.

"Ngh!" She was caught on impact by Helios who raced over towards her direction, allowing his body to become a cushion for the bronzed girl who was now dizzy.

He pulled out another arrow, ready to point and shoot only to become unaware of another tail coming his way, "Augh!"

He was hit, now being sent across the air as he crashed against a tree, nearly breaking it apart from the vicious impact.

"You piece of shit". Lucifer pulled out his sword from his back holster, using all the force he could to speed up and strike through another tail, slicing it off cleanly and allowing it to join the other decapitated parts now dead on the ground.

"Drfiiiiflbliiim". the creatures hollow tone rang through the air.

"Huh?" Eclipse looked up at the sky, taking notice of its sudden darkening manner. She had taken Alex over to the nearest branch where she had seated him to rest.

Ezio sighed in frustration, "They'll need to finish the creature off now, otherwise I'll be obligated to step in and take over, because once the sky darkens to a certain extent, these cadets will be dragged into a much worser battle".

Blake remained unresponsive, only keeping his attention focused on all of the cadets and their movements.

"I-i'm fine". she shook her head, rolling her eyes to dismiss the dizzy effect she still had.

Helios continued holding her, staring down at the petite girl with his emerald eyes, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, flashing him a smirk as she got to balancing herself out solely, "Yeah".

"Alright….let's go take this bastard down". He flashed her a similar look, both of them nodding in compliance as they quickly turned their attention to the beast.

"Lucifer!" Kat circled around the Drifblim, catching up to Lucifer whom she threw one of her chained razored swords to.

He nodded without response, grabbing a hold of the sword as he raced back towards her direction with her doing the same only towards his way.

A roaring from above the darkening sky had caught Ezio's attention, "Thunder…...they have less than a minute to finish this beast off or they'll all be caught in a deadly vortex".

"Stay here". Her voice was firm, but became something of irritation to Alex who stared at her seriously. He continued staring after her, watching as the glasses girl went on to join the others in battle.

"Heads up you two!" she shouted, pulling out her silver rod, a quick tilt had activated its attack mode which had now formed the simple rod into a large double bladed halberd.

She growled beneath her breath, throwing her halberd across the air where it spun rapidly, being dodged just barely in time by both Lucifer and Kat who watched as it struck through the Drifblim's body, now pierced into it's side where air was now being released.

"She got it!" Cried Kat in excitement.

"But it's still standing! C'mon!" Shouted Lucifer.

"Take this!" Helios took out his haladie, shooting straight for the balloon pokemon who began spinning around rapidly with it's remaining tails, creating a massive wave of harsh winds to throw them off course.

"Stay strong everybody!" He shouted, taking on the wind as he continue shooting for it.

"Kya!" Kat's petite frame couldn't handle the strong force, her figure was sent spinning around the creature with no control once more.

"Hang on!" Lucifer still held onto one of her swords, using all of his strength to keep her from going any further, but the chain straightened out as she had reached too far, now being pulled forcefully by the waves of wind now hitting her harshly.

"It's too strong!" she cried, grabbing a hold of the chain that Lucifer had in his hands.

"Ngh!" the chain slowly began slipping, but was caught quickly by Eclipse who joined his side, both of them now using their strength to pull Kat out of the twister.

"A-almost…" grunted Helios, coming closer and closer as he proved no match for the winds, with one eye open he could see the body of the Drifblim even as it continued spinning rapidly.

"Blake….." Ezio's voice darkened, he was ready to join in but was held back again by Blake who gave him a challenging expression.

"I believe in them…...maybe you should too".

"..." He said nothing, but instead did as Blake intended and held back.

"Mn….." He was regaining conscious, slowly opening his eyes only to see Alex in front of him.

"W-what…" he was interrupted when Alex placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I have a plan".

"Pull!" She ordered, grinding her teeth together as she pulled on the chain along with Lucifer, closing the distance with Kat little by little with success.

"Give me your arm". He did as told, holding out his arm towards Alex who grabbed his forearm, sparking Christopher to do the exact same.

"So what's this plan of yours?" he looked over at the raven haired boy who kept his eyes straight ahead.

He got no response, but instead had felt his body temperature drop, his eyes shifted over to the arm that Alex was holding onto, ice was mysteriously appearing over his skin.

He quickly looked back over at Alex who was now completely made from ice, nearly illuminating from head to toe with his crystallized figure.

"What the….What is this…..w-what are you?" he whispered out, stunned from the sight which he still couldn't believe.

He finally turned back over to Christopher who flinched, his body was becoming iced over as well, a smirk formed on his lips.

"Heh". he chose not to respond back, but instead took off with Christopher who kept up, both of them now shooting straight into the twister without hesitation.

"What are those two doing?" Mumbled Blake, he looked back over at Ezio who shrugged.

"One strike and this bastard will go down". Chris could feel the grip on his arm tighten, their bodies began rotating, shifting faster and faster through the twister as they began challenging the strong winds.

"Wait….do you mean…"

"Yup, we're going to strike directly through….…..just like a drill".

"You're insane!" he shouted, his blood began pumping rapidly, his heartbeat increased as the adrenaline in his body rose to a maximum extent, his body felt stiff but the winds hitting him felt cool and awakening.

"You barely realized that now?" Laughed Alex.

"Alright, let's end this in one blow". Helios closed his eyes, he held his Haladie out front, spinning rapidly around where drops of water began forming around his space, his body was quickly engulfed with water, transforming the emerald eyed boy into a water drill.

"Five seconds and I'm stepping in". hissed Ezio, grabbing the handle of his stored away sword.

"Five".

"I see it!" growled Alex.

"Four".

"Strike it real good". whispered Helios.

"Three".

"Once more!" cried Eclipse, pulling again with Lucifer.

"Two".

"I don't know what you are and how you did this, but let's end this bastard once and for all!"

"One".

"Ahh!" all three of their screams could be heard, a piercing explosion rang from within the twister, Helios shot through from one side while Alex and Christopher pierced in from the other, their bodies swiping alongside one another with only a few inches of space to spare.

"Ugh!" Blake and Ezio were forced back by the vicious winds caused from the explosion, nearly shielding their faces with their arms to prevent any damage.

"Kya!" Kat was forcefully blown forward, crashing against both Lucifer and Eclipse who caught her, there bodies colliding with one another as they joined the hurricane of broken trees overtaking the sky now.

"D-drifblim…" it's body began deflating, purple smog began emitting out of it's open wounds, causing the sky to darken once more with a horrid smell this time appearing alongside.

"We did it!" they separated, with Christopher's body finally returning back to normal as well as Alex's.

Alex nodded, "Yeah...but now we have an even bigger problem".

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes quickly followed the direction Alex's finger was pointing towards.

"Holy…." the sky above them was completely black, two red eyes stared at them from above, nearly shocking the two males from fright.

"How?" muttered Helios, staring above at the two red eyes which had blinked.

"Ezio…" Blake pulled out his weapons, looking over at Ezio who did the same.

He pushed his glasses up, "They didn't kill it….they only ripped through it's decoyed body….that darkness up in the sky….that's the real beast".

 **Ok so not as long as my other chapters but I just wanted to get another chapter out as soon as possible so I hope you guys enjoyed it and I swear to Arceus I enjoyed typing this chapter down and picturing the entire thing in my head…..let me tell you…..it was darn badass! The songs I mentioned here are the songs that inspired this chapter and the chapters before this along with a few other songs which I will mention in future chapters because of course, they will play as my inspiration again. And well I did promise more interaction with the other characters so that is what I mostly focused on in this chapter. As you can tell by Helios and Alex, they already seem to be showing some beastly traits by elemental control, but things will only get more epic as the chapters continue.**


	7. Unleashing another half

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and this one is pretty long so I hope you all enjoy it, anyways, I'm glad I got reviews from several of you who havent reviewed in a while because I was beginning to think you stopped reading and I felt sad ): but now I'm happy except I am still missing some reviews or even a response from some of you which is making me a bit angsty but hopefully I will hear something from you after this. Anyways, if you guys have any questions or requests then please don't hesitate to message me and I will certainly get back to you all soon. Enjoy!**

 **(Several years ago)**

"What do you think?"

"I think he's one of the finest cadets we've ever had, he truly shows to have been gifted with incredible skills, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised, his grandfather was Captain Blackgaard".

"You're kidding me! Daniel Blackgaard? Wow, that sure is one lucky kid".

They stared from above the watchtower, watching as the young teen with light brown hair kept neatly tamed had taken on his opponents, going back and forth between four rivals as his green eyes remained focus on every little movement being made by them.

One by one they were brought to the ground, remaining unconscious as he stood in the center, panting heavily with only a slight cut on his lower lip.

"You're showing so much progress already, and it's only been a year". he looked up and towards the older man approaching him, becoming slightly intimidated by his steel colored eyes, his Silver hair remained wild compared to his but he could only focus on one thing, the many medals the older man wore on his captain's uniform.

"Thank you captain Steel, but I feel like I still have a long way to go before ever reaching my grandfather's level, or even yours".

Steel chuckled, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "True, but someone as talented as yourself will achieve these goals in no time, I guarantee you that, even your grandfather said so".

His head quickly snapped over to the silver haired man, his voice full of excitement, "He did".

Steel nodded, "Yes, everyone here at the Brotherhood believes in you greatly, why…..I know for a fact that the Blood keepers current commander has his eyes on you already".

"Really?" his eyes lit up as his superior nodded.

"Not only that, but it has also come to my attention that the head of the Silver Eye's also has tabs kept on you, revealing to have an interest in your submission to their branch".

"Wow….the Silver Eye's, me?"

His grip on the boy's shoulder got firmer, "You musn't rush yourself, you still have a year left to make a decision my boy, who will it be? The Blood keepers, the Shadow Blades, the Silver Eye's, or the Iron Wing's, whatever branch you choose, I'm sure you will succeed in rising to the top".

A tiny smile formed on his lips, "Thank you Captain, but my mind has been made up since the very beginning".

He seemed surprised by his words, "Oh? And what decision is that"?

His fist had moved over onto his chest, "My loyalty only lies within the Blood keepers".

 **(Currently)**

"We've done things your way, now it's my turn".

Blake chuckled, positioning his swords by his sides, "Let's finish this off once and for all".

They both took off, leaving the group of cadets in a state of awe at how quick they were, they went back and forth, swerving around each other through the air as they aimed directly up towards the dark sky.

"They're amazing…" muttered Kat, she was being held up by both Lucifer and Eclipse who watched as well, examining each of the commander's moves.

"How can it be that we didn't destroy it". mumbled Helios, watching in disappointment, he sighed upon seeing both Blake and Ezio enter the dark clouded sky, there figures disappearing behind it.

"Argh!" Ezio flung both of his swords to each side, pointing after them with a glare which Blake had followed along with doing as well.

"Now!" he shouted, Blake nodded, closing his eyes in the process as his hair began turning a snow based white, a giant black horn shaped like a scythe grew from the top of his head. Nails began turning into claws while fangs began forcing themselves out of his mouth, little by little, his eyes began parting, revealing the red glow from within.

"What are they doing?" asked Christopher, noticing the loud growling from above.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you like this…..how nostalgic". smirked the glasses wearing man.

Blake flashed him his fangs, chuckling deviously along, "Sure has…...now let's do this like old times….partner".

Ezio nodded, looking directly into the pair of red eyes within the sky, his infinity began rumbling, a loud piercing sound rang out, causing him to swipe his foot in a sideways kick, sending a crescent shaped air blast, Blake pulled the horn from his head, detaching it as it doubled in size.

"Let's see you try to avoid a thousand blades of shadowed winds". he swiped his blade across the air, sending another crescent shaped energy blast, similar to Ezio's only completely black, they formed together, creating an X shaped attack which struck in between the red eyes, causing the ghost beast to screech in pain as it's eyes pinched themselves shut.

He swiped his blade once more, creating a massive and deadly hurricane of gust to whip up, dark shadowed wisps appeared out of thin air, grabbing both of the cadet's swords as they began swinging them around quickly, almost too much that they became impossible to detect.

"What is that?" Eclipse pushed her glasses up, squinting like the others as she saw several of the dark wisps slithering out from the clouds above, resembling almost like tentacles.

"Argh!" he released a ferocious growl, controlling the dark wisps to began whipping around madly, swiping the dark smoked beast with it's controlled blades, it kept screeching as the blades left sharp openings from its direct attacks.

"It's really pissed off, finish that thing off now!"

Purple like shadows began countering against Blake's, eventually coming in contact with Ezio who was grabbed by the feet, being pulled and swung around.

"Ngh". he grunted, focusing his mind as his infinity released another powerful blast of air, enough that it had destroyed the wisps grabbing him.

"Alright, fun's over". he held his scythe like horn out in front with both hands and began twirling it, he picked up more speed, going faster and faster until the air all around them was under his command.

He felt his oxygen shorten, holding it in as he prevented himself from choking, watching as Blake whipped up a deadly twister towards the two piercing eyes, purple shadows shot out towards it only to be destroyed as it penetrated through.

"G-gu…" he couldn't say anything, still holding his breath even as it proved harder to hold in and went to join Blake, going back to back with the dirty blonde who then pointed the twister upwards, forcing it to grow larger and overtake the giant purple haze, absorbing it in with it's fading cries and screeches as a chain of explosions reacted all around the vortex.

"Take cover!" Shouted Eclipse, dragging both Lucifer and Kat and rushing over to the nearest tree to hide behind.

Helios quickly rushed by, sparking Alex and Christopher to follow as they also took cover near a tree.

Their eyes lit up from the bright explosion, watching as the smoke slowly faded, revealing both Blake and Ezio, unharmed and well.

"Hm?" Eclipse felt something around her ankle, looking down only to see a blue looking tentacle squirming around her.

"Ah!" she grunted, being dragged away from the others and towards a strange creature who looked like a sole ball made from vines, big bold eyes pierced through from a small opening while red feet showed beneath.

"Eclipse!" shouted Kat pulling out her razored sword only for it to be slapped away by a second vine which then grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her in as well.

"Kat! Eclipse!" Lucifer pulled out his small dagger, throwing it sharply through one of it's tentacles and freeing Kat who grabbed her sword this time, slicing through its other vine and releasing Eclipse.

It's eyes furrowed madly as dozens of vines extended out from it's body, racing over towards the four teens who were prepared to take them on.

"Hey!" they looked over, seeing both Christopher and Alex not too far from the creature who had stopped it's vines, turning its focus over to the two teens who taunted it.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" growled Lucifer, irritated by what they were doing.

"They're distracting it, but why?" mumbled Kat, scratching her head curiously, she felt a nudge on her arm, looking back at Helios who had his eyes focused on something up ahead.

"So we can take care of that". he answered back.

They looked over at what he was staring at, only to remain still as it descended from the branches above, similar to the creature standing before Alex and Christopher, only more evolved, bigger, possibly stronger.

"Tangrowth". it's vine like arms stretched out, sparking the four of them to quickly dodge as it struck through and pierced into the tree, leaving a giant gap in it.

"Split up! We'll be able to take it out if we surround it from every direction". Lucifer went south, while the others took a separate route, avoiding all of the vines shooting out towards them.

"Take this!" Christopher pulled out an arrow from his back, shooting it towards the creature who sharply caught it with it's vine, breaking the arrow in half as it caught hold of the handsome boy, wrapping its vines around him and tightening its grip.

"Hgn!" Alex brought his sword down on it, slicing through its vines and freeing Christopher who quickly did a backflip, dodging another vine which rapidly went after him again.

His movements were quick, nearly becoming undetectable as he fought off all the vines surrounding him, he turned his head to the side, shouting over to Christopher who was also avoiding them.

"We can't get anywhere near it with these vines! You have to shoot one of your arrows into it's eyes so you can blind it!"

"How?! It's too fast!"

"It's our only hope!" shouted Alex, he turned back to the creature only for his weapon to be taken away, his body being thrown back by a powerful whip as he collided against the tree, grunting loudly as he dropped to the surface of the branch, struggling to get back up.

"Alex!" He ran over to him, standing in front as he dropped to his knee, attempting to help him up only to have his wrists and and feet tangled with vines, dragging him back little by little.

"Christopher!" he saw his sword, dangling at the edge of the branch which he tried reaching for but another vine came slithering out towards him, wrapping itself around his neck as it tightened more and more by the second.

"C-cu…." he began wheezing, tearing up forcefully as he saw his comrade being dragged away.

"N-no…." he shook his head, watching in horror as Alex's face began turning pale, his eyes turning a blood shot red with tears sliding down from the corners.

"Noooooo!" he screamed, tightening his fists as his body ignited into flames, the vines around him had quickly burned into ashes, his eyes turned into a beautiful ruby base, igniting a small spark of fire to trail across the vine choking Alex and burn, freeing and allowing him to regain his breath with a heavy cough.

"Gah!" he released a vicious growl, turning around and dropping to his knee as he quickly pulled out his bow and arrow, both of which became surrounded with flames. He shot it straight through, burning through all the vines which attempted in grabbing it, striking directly into the creature's eyes where it's entire body bursted into flames.

"Ta! Tangela!" it screeched and whimpered, disintegrating into ashes as the flames grew brighter.

He stood as he was, panting heavily under his breaths as the fire around him dimmed down, eventually vanishing as he stumbled back with a seat. His eyes turned towards Alex who was still catching his breath, looking directly back with a firm stare.

"Fire…." he mumbled.

"F-fire…." his words sounded out in response, he looked down at his hands, releasing a tiny sigh as he seemed stunned.

"Hmph!" she spun her halberd around her body, slicing through all the vines creeping closer to her, she ran back, running quickly up the side of the tree and doing a backwards flip, bringing down the blade of her weapon onto the remaining vines.

"Ha!" Kat jumped off the edge of a branch from above, spinning downwards in a sideways manner while holding both of her swords out, the chains extending out had repelled the tentacles away, allowing her to cut through them with a clean slice.

"Hn!" He swiped back and forth, doing a full spin as he angled his haladie out, slicing and decapitating each vine thoroughly, his eyes quickly switched to the corner as he felt a slight presence, he pushed his hand into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a pair of brass knuckles, once he clutched his hand, five sharp blades shot up, allowing him to swing his fist as he cut through the vine slithering up behind him.

"I'll take it from here…." Lucifer swiped both of his swords back and forth in the same direction, ducking and jumping to avoid each vine as he made his way closer and closer.

"Go!" his infinity powered up, allowing him access above the surface as he raced off towards the disturbing looking creature, spinning rapidly with his blades as he cut through each vine, viciously drilling himself straight through the beasts body where he emerged out, dripping in blood from head to toe with a stance on his knee.

"Ta…..ta…...ta-tangrowth…" it's eyes closed, releasing a final breath as it fell back from the branch, crashing harshly against the floor as a puddle of blood formed beneath it.

"Impressive". whispered Ezio, rubbing his chin as he had witnessed the entire fight, both from each side.

Blake cackled, "What'd I tell you, these kids are really something don't you think?"

He nodded, pushing his glasses up as he remained focused on Lucifer, "Yes….however, they need more training in knowing the types of beasts roaming the lands, what offensive abilities work towards taking them down easier versus what is weak against them".

"We can discuss further details later, right now, we're still in the middle of a mission". he went and joined the other cadets, having Ezio follow not too far along.

"Alright cadets! Excellent teamwork! But we're still in the middle of a mission! Let's move out!" he took off towards the sky, leading the group once more as they followed closely behind, Lucifer being the last one as he was pulled back by Ezio who grabbed his arm.

"What". he hissed in response, glaring at the redhead who was indifferent to the cadet's aggression.

"Vivian was the greatest mind to ever represent the Silver Eye's….she was my…..my idol….and I was the one who your mother took under her wing, and I became her protege…..this jacket I wear represents the legacy I am carrying for her, so whatever resentment you have grown towards me already won't affect me in any way, I am still the captain of the Silver Eye's and Vivian's living legacy, so whether you like it or not, you'll just have to deal with it".

He pulled his arm away, chuckling beneath his breath with a scoff, "I don't give a damn if my mother bestowed this title upon you, it's the fact that you're alive that irritates me….living a life of resentment, blame…. and fault…...it's all because of you".

Nothing else was said, he watched as Lucifer took off, following behind him as he faced the ground, _*What darkness does this kid hold?*_

 **(Lucas/Adalinda/Trinity/Lucille/Cassius)**

"Look out!" he shoved Adalinda aside, throwing himself towards the opposite side as Cassius intercepted in between the two.

"Looks like I have no choice". she mumbled, pulling out a gun from her thigh holster, she fell and rolled with a pick me up move to get back on her feet, pointing her weapon towards Cassius who snapped his head to her direction.

"Don't move!" she exclaimed, pulling out a second gun as she laid it across her other wrist, criss crossing her hands in order to point both guns at him.

He growled, flashing his blood stained canines at the brunette who refrained from showing any expression. "Are you going to free me?"

"Free you from what?" she demanded, taking a step closer as Lucas pulled out his long bladed weapon, holding it out towards Cassius who looked back and forth.

"The beast inside me!" he hunched forward, breathing heavily as his hair began turning dark, transforming more into a spiky mane, large claws formed out of his nails while his skin began turning a light blue, three yellow rings appeared on his forearms, glowing with electricity as he bent backward, releasing a cringing howl as a blast of thunder shot out from his body and up into the air.

"W-what the hell?!" They were blown back by the force of electricity he had shot upwards, making them skid across the ground when they landed.

"He's a monster too!" she shouted, setting her gun off as she began firing, currents of electricity began spiraling around his space, setting off the bullets which exploded upon contact.

"Lux!" he swiped his arm across, releasing a wave of electricity which had sent them flying back again, this time crashing twice as hard as before.

"Ngh…..Take this!" she fired another set of bullets, getting back up as she dodged the bolts of thunder being shot at her. Her foot took a step forward, leaping up into the air where she threw her guns up while twirling sideways, dodging another thunder attack.

A growl escaped her lips, she grabbed both of her guns, firing again only to stash them away when the bullets had run out, she pulled out a longer rifle from behind her back holster, shooting repeatedly only for him to counter each bullet again.

"Hey!" he took the focus away from her and onto himself, charging after Cassius with his blade, his speed was of no joke, dodging each thunderbolt swiftly as he moved from side to side, he took a leap upwards, bringing his sword down with a scream.

"Fools!" he roared, sending a blast of thunder towards Lucas who was sent crashing against a building wall.

"Lucas!" she cried, now narrowing her eyes as she landed roughly on her knee, skidding across the ground as she pulled out a second rife, holding each one in her arms as she fired.

 ***Click!***

She had ran out of ammo, disposing of the cartridges as she threw her weapons up, grabbing the full ones from her belt and throwing them up where they connected with her guns, they came back down into her grasp where she continued firing.

A continuous chain of explosions kept occurring from electricity meeting firearm, she took off, still firing towards Cassius as she ran all across, jumping over a broken stone wall and taking cover behind it.

"That's it…." something clicked inside her mind, she positioned her rifles to continue firing as they stood still on a pile of rocks, creating a diversion so she could go a separate route.

"Lucas". she rushed over to him, dropping to her knees as she held him up with her arms.

"I-i'm ok…" he lifted up his jacket and shirt, revealing the burnt wound now boiling over his skin by his abdomen.

"You're wounded". she whispered, placing the tip of her fingers over his skin, he jolted from the touch, seething in pain as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly within his own.

"Go…...get out of here, find Trinity and Lucille and get as far away from here as you can". he flinched as blood began staining through his uniform.

She shook her head, "You idiot, don't try to play hero, you're badly wounded that you can't even talk without losing blood, I'm not going anywhere".

"Those bullets won't hold him off forever, I'll distract him so you can go and find the others and escape, so go!" he pulled his strength together to get up, clutching tightly onto his wound where his hands had gotten stained with red.

"Enough!" She grabbed his head with both of her hands, making him face her directly as their eyes connected, "I'm not leaving you and we're going to find Lucille and Trinity, together, understand? So stay here and let me take care of this bastard". She took off without another word, pulling out what seemed like a black cartridge with a flat tip. _**(A/N: like the bic wite out tape, except bigger)**_

"No!" he reached out for her but fell on his knees weakly, clutching tighter onto his wound which began spilling more blood.

"Come and get me you frizzy bastard!" he snapped his head over towards her direction where he continued countering against the bullets from her diversion.

"You annoying little girl!" he fired a series of thunderbolts over to her direction but she had dodged each one, doing cartwheels which were followed by aerials and then backflips all around him, each time allowing her to swipe her cartridge against the ground which stamped a clear strip.

"Ada-...adalinda…". he wheezed out, looking up to see her dodging every one of his moves as she repeated the same steps with swiping her item across the floor, mocking him at the same time so he got more fired up.

"Enough of this stupid game!" he clutched both of his hands, sending out a giant blast of energy to all directions, striking her head on as she was thrown back against a pile of rubble, groaning underneath her breaths as a chilling smirk crossed her lips almost quickly.

"That's ok….because it's game over". she reached into her jacket with both hands, pulling out eight similar blue grenade shaped bombs with hooks at the ends, she brought them down onto the ground where they landed on four different strips laid across the ground, igniting a spark to follow across the trails which led like a maze all around the beast hybrid.

A chain of explosions began appearing all around, destroying the flat surface they were on into a pile of cracked stone, she could hear his screams, but only see a giant cloud of ash like smoke blocking her vision.

She gasped, "Lucas". and hurried over to where he was at, eventually finding the wounded boy who was still on his knees.

"You did it". he smiled weakly, chuckling along as a cough came out, sparking her to help him up as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We have to get out of here and tend to your wound". he nodded in compliance to her firm tone, taking little steps as he flinched from the pain increasing.

A dark shadow began emerging from the smoke behind them, "It's not game over unless I say so". they quickly turned back, eyes growing wide as Cassius stepped out of the smog, revealing himself unharmed to the planted explosions.

"H-how…..impossible…." she shook her head in disbelief, taking a few steps back with Lucas who instead returned a mad glare, breathing heavily and angrily through his nostrils.

"It's going to take a lot more than silly bombs to get rid of me you vile little-". his words had stopped, while his eyes had grown wide upon seeing his own reflection on the surface of a sleek curved sword.

"I've had enough of you and all these disgusting looking monsters". her words were cold to the point of sending chills down his back, a sharp glare remained on her eyes as Lucas and Adalinda were left stunned by their sudden presence.

"L-lucille….and Trinity". he breathed out, watching Lucille who had her sword only inches away from his face, Trinity released a menacing giggle, having her whip wrapped around his neck tightly.

She leaned closer into his ear, "One step and I set off the razors built into my whip, and whoops…...there goes your head tumbling off in a separate direction".

"I'm not that easy to get rid of either, so let's go". she signaled Trinity to push him closer towards her, now taking both of his hands as she prepared to bound them.

"Hehe, fools". she was shocked upon touching his hands, sparking the white haired girl to back away as she looked at her red stinging hands.

"Ha!" she swiped her sword against his neck only for it be stopped by the electrical current he was emitting, she kept her front, still pushing forward in order to get through his barrier.

She was pushed back, her feet skidding along the concrete as she stood her ground, holding both her arm and sword up to block her face from the force. He grabbed Trinity's whip, pulling it off and throwing it to the side as he shot both of his arms to his sides, warning all four cadets to not get any closer.

"Stop it, all of you, we need to get out of here and go back to the campsight!" they looked over to Lucas who was turning pale, and then down to his clothing which was drenched in blood.

Lucille chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere, I came here for something and I'm not leaving until I get it, all three of you get out of here, you've only been a nuisance to me…..now!" her voice turned harsh, they felt offended by her words, looking over at the raven haired girl with a frown as she continued facing Cassius's growling figure.

"Let's go…" Adalinda began walking, taking Lucas along with her, but he had stopped.

"No, we can't go without her".

"We don't have a choice, you need help now, and it's not my say to force her back with us….besides….we should have never left the camp….none of us". she looked back at Trinity who had a shameful expression, lowering her head down quietly.

"You were the one who said no one gets left behind! So why her?!" he looked at the chestnut haired girl angrily, but she refused to show any expression, only staring at him blankly.

"There is a difference between you, who wanted to do a sacrifice and get left behind, even though we know you didn't want to, versus someone like her who genuinely wants to be left behind, solemn, by herself which she wasn't afraid to admit".

He turned his head back, looking at Lucille who glared back at them, "...ok" he sighed, having no energy to retaliate but only allowing himself to go along.

"Trinity". Adalinda called out, waiting for the white haired cadet to join them, but she hesitated, gazing over first to Lucille who still kept her cold leer, then over to Adalinda who had an assertive expression towards her.

A pout formed on her lips, her voice began turning soft and weak, "Lucille…...I can't leave you…...you saved me".

A scoff came out of her lips, "I saved you to make you realize just how stupid you were to follow me all the way over here, but if it hasn't gotten through to your thick head, then let me make it clear, if you stay, you'll die".

She said nothing, still standing where she was as Lucille clutched her sword tighter, "Go!" she flinched at the cruel tone of her voice, grabbing her whip off the floor and running over to Adalinda's side, walking off with her, and Lucas who she supported up from his other side.

She took one final glance of the others, watching them get further and further away before turning back to Cassius with a menacing grin.

"Now…..where were we".

 **Phew! So it seems you guys have finished the chapter and are still alive! Yay! I hope you guys liked it and once again, if you have any questions or requests then please let me know, and I know some of these things will be questioned so let me go ahead and clear it up, in the flashback I only mention four of the guilds but that is because Cassius is older than Lucille's father who was the founder and creator, so during his time in the brotherhood training sight the Knight's round didn't even exist. And no Lucifer is not an antagonist, he's just a darkly portrayed character with heavy issues he has to deal with in order to move on. The older man talking in the flashback is indeed Captain steel just younger but like old, middle aged I'll put it. There are five heads who each control one branch of the brotherhood, Blake heads the Shadow blades, while Ezio heads the Silver Eyes, so that leaves three more unknown Heads who lead the Iron wings, the Blood keepers, and the Knight's Round. As the story progresses however, I'll be getting further into detail about how the brotherhood works. Anyways, please leave a review and I'll post the next chapter soon! Bye!**


	8. A soldiers past breaks open the beast

**(Lucas/Trinity/Adalinda)**

"Hang in there Lucas". Adalinda had him by one side while Trinity had him on the other, both girls now dragging him away, though they took notice of how Lucas was suddenly quiet, a sorrowful expression laid on his face.

"This isn't right….we can't just leave, what kind of soldiers would we be if we walk away from one of our own".

The Chestnut haired girl sighed, "She wants to stay here, we can't force her back with us, it's out of anyone's control".

Trinity frowned, "I know Lucille might seem like a bad person….but she saved me, she didn't have to, but she did, and I can't stop thinking about how much I'm going to regret walking away from her, especially in a time like this".

"Adalinda…" Lucas had put all his weight down in an attempt to stop both girls from dragging him forward.

"...When we joined the brotherhood, we all made a pledge to serve and protect our people from these beasts, but we also pledged to stand as one and never let a brother fall, Lucille is one of us….we can't let her fall".

She felt pressure, not from Lucas's sudden weight, but from the piercing gazes she received from both him and Trinity, as if they were waiting for her answer.

 **(Lucille/Cassius)**

She paced around him, twirling her sword over and over, "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to plunging my sword straight into that smug look of yours".

Cassius chuckled in a menacing tone,"Interesting, When I look into your eyes…...I see myself….." _._

"You bastard! I'm nothing like you! You're one of them!" she stomped her foot, shifting it slightly as she brought her sword sideways towards his neck, ready to slice through only for a barrier of electricity to stop her, having the blade just inches away from his neck.

"Ngh". she kept trying to press forward, but his force was too much, causing her to be blown back against the ground, quickly picking herself up as she readied her stance for a second try.

He exploded in laughter, "One of them? Oh but so are you, completely drenched in that dreadful scent, you may or may not know it, but you're a beast, a monster, just like me".

"You really want to die don't you". She spat in repulsion, circling around him once more as she dragged both swords across the floor, creating an eerie and scratchy sound.

"A little girl like you intimidates me no more than that thing". He pointed to the decapitated clown goliath they took down earlier.

"AGH"! She spun around, bringing both swords upwards towards him, clashing with the electric barrier he put up once more, but she didn't stop, she kept going, swinging down, and on all sides hoping to find a fault opening, but he was protected all around.

"It's useless, your swords don't stand a chance".

"You're right, but that won't stop me from ripping your neck completely out". She placed her swords back into her holsters, not wanting to do the next thing but she saw no other option, she had pulled off her gloves, revealing the eternal pitch darkness surrounding them.

His nostrils had flared up, "Ah, So that's the source of the wretched stench".

What came next had surprised him, he went skidding back across the ground when she landed a clean hit against his jaw, "Augh"! He cupped it, glaring venomously at Lucille who smirked in response.

 _ ***She landed a hit? Without getting shocked?***_

"These hands, they can barely feel pain, let alone are even alive". She ran after him, going in for a second hit only to be grabbed by her arm, forcefully being flipped over only to catch herself and do a quick swing, bringing her knee to his face and knocking him to the ground again.

He chuckled this time, getting back up once more, "Well now the real fun has started". He shot his arm forward, releasing a bolt of lightning towards Lucille who dodged it, then she had dodged the multiple shots he fired right after.

Her back hit the air with a flip, she clenched down on her jaw when she found that it was hard to get any closer without him firing shot after shot, _***What the hell is this guys deal?! Just who is he?!***_

 **(Flashback/ Over 10 Years ago)**

"I'm happy to report that you Cassius have been chosen to be the next Captain of the Blood Keepers".

"Are…..are you serious"? He stared in a shocked manner at Captain Steel who nodded.

"I am, the entire force believes in you, you've shown us just how much hard work and dedication can do for you, I'm telling you, I haven't seen another one of you since your grandfather headed this faction, you're a prodigy Cassius, now make us all proud".

"Y-yes!" he was handed the honorary captains jacket for the blood keepers, it was the same color with the same symbol in the same spots as the member jackets, except his was longer, being a coat instead with golden double breasted buttons and gold shoulder cuffs.

"Way to go big brother"! He was patted roughly from the back, looking up to find his younger brother gleaming in excitement for him, the younger sibling was easily taller than him, but he didn't mind, they had shared the same raven colored hair and electric blue eyes, as well as the same passion for serving in the blood keepers.

"Thanks Dominic, but I know I won't be able to do it alone, the Blood keepers, we are all one, we are the shields, we protect our people, I will protect them, all of them". He looked down at his hand, tightening it into a fist and then reopening it, but Dominic had put his hand over it, lowering it down as he gave a sharp grin to his brother.

"I'll be there the whole way to help, you're not alone Cassius, we do this together and we do it right".

"Together as Blood and Scout brothers".

 **(Flashback/2 Years Later)**

"Zoe"! He was crouched below, holding his hands out as he stared on happily towards his pride and joy, the bundle of life his lovely wife had given him, the precious little girl had more of her mother's feature, something he didn't mind at all seeing as how beautiful his wife was with her light brown hair and sparkling chartreuse eyes.

"P-papa"! She waddled over to him, leaving Cassius speechless as well as his wife as they had just heard her first words.

"She said Papa! She said it"! He exclaimed happily, picking the little brunette up into his arms and bringing her into a hug with his wife.

"Alright I get it, I need to start thinking about a family of my own". Laughed Dominic, knocking at the door where he had already entered, coming to see the three of them hugging.

"Zoe said her first words"! Cassius was too overjoyed, holding his daughter above his eyes as she enjoyed the little game he played where he would pretend she could fly.

"Leave it to my niece to have great genetics as well as great intelligence, it runs in the family". Chuckled the raven haired man, taking a seat at the table as Olivia, Cassius's wife served them something to eat.

"I thought becoming Captain of the Blood keepers was the happiest day of my life, but I didn't know real joy until Zoe was born, what a family can do to you is incredible". Dominic took the young girl into his arms playfully joking with her as she cooed and laughed at his funny faces.

"I'm happy for you big brother, hopefully I find myself a woman to love and I too can have a family to be excited about".

"Captain!" the door had been stormed through by one of Cassius's commanders, a light haired brunette with choppy hair and silver colored eyes, a light tan brightened his complexion seeing as how he was under the sun guarding the wall for years now.

"What is it Ezequiel"! He quickly stood up along with Dominic who had given a crying Zoe back to Olivia when she was startled by the sudden outburst.

"We're under attack"!

 **(Wall Athos)**

"How did this happen"?! Shouted Cassius, looking through the telescope they handed him, there was a group of multiple Luxio and Luxray attempting to destroy the wall by blasting it with multiple thunderbolts.

Ezequiel gave a signal for the rest of the blood members to ready their weapons, "They just came out of nowhere! Members from the Shadow Blades are down there right now fighting them off".

"What about the knights round"? Asked Cassius.

"Captain Bloodstar and the rest of the members are off on a mission, they haven't been back for days".

He turned back, striking his hand forward with a deep tone of command, "Alright men! This is it, we protect wall Athos with our lives and let nothing trespass"!

"Yes sir"! All simultaneously they had begun firing down at the electric beasts.

"AGH"! Dominic flinched, unable to withstand hearing the members from the Shadow blades below screeching in horror and pain.

"They're getting killed! We have to do something"! He shouted, going forward only for Cassius to pull him back in.

"Our job is to make sure nothing touches this wall, leave the rest to the Shadow Blades".

"You're not serious! We have to help"!

He flinched once more when his older brother had whipped his head over to him, putting him down with a venomous leer, "I'm ordering you to stand down soldier"!

It wasn't enough though, he needed to do something, he wanted to, the reason he joined the brotherhood was to protect his people, at any cost, and that was exactly what he was going to do, "I'm sorry Captain, but I have a duty to the brotherhood, I will not let anymore of our brothers fall".

He ran for it, quickly throwing himself off of Wall Athos while pulling out two swords from his holsters, "Dominic"! Shouted Cassius, running to the edge to see his brother perform the unimaginable.

"AGH"! He was slicing through beast one after another, not a hint of hesitation or fear detected in his eyes, the remaining members from the shadow blades had begun assisting him, following every one of his moves as they were beginning to decrease the numbers.

"Captain, what are we going to do"? Asked Ezequiel.

Cassius sighed, pulling off his hat and handing it to his commander, "I will fight alongside my brother, if something is to happen to me, don't tell my wife, let her believe I am still out there, my little girl deserves to believe she has a father".

He had no chance to respond back as the captain had leaped off of the wall, leaving his soldiers baffled by the scene, he flipped open his coat, pulling out a gun as well as a sword, using the melee weapon to stab directly into one of the Luxio's heads, following it with a triple shot from his gun straight down it's skull.

"Cassius"! Shouted his brother, shocked to find that he entered combat.

"We're almost there! Just a few more"! He shouted, slicing the head off of a Luxray and then shooting twin bullets into another Luxio's eyes.

The fight was grueling and draining, but in the end they came out on top, or at least they thought they did, "GYAH"! Everybody's heads whipped towards the same direction, seeing one of the shadow members being gruesomely beheaded by a unique and slightly larger looking Luxray, an immediate nickname came into mind for it, Scarface, due to the large scar running across it's eye. It had just bitten the man's head off, shocking his lifeless body until it was in crisps.

"You ready"? Said Cassius.

"Always". Nodded Dominic, both siblings took off simultaneously as the members from the shadow blades closely followed behind.

"Spread out"! Shouted Cassius, going straight for the head, but he was shocked by a thunderbolt, falling on his knee as Dominic sprung out from behind his brother, dodging a lightning bolt as he went for a clean hit on the neck.

"Lux"! It's body rattled as it quickly turned around, slamming it's iron tail against Dominic's side, cracking his ribs from the inside.

"No"! Cassius quickly got back up, rushing over to his brother who assured him he was fine, but they were alarmed by the screams of the shadow blades members who were all shocked at the same time, falling to the ground like dead flies.

"You son of a bitch"! Cassius stormed after it, firing bullet after bullet until he was able to get close enough, lifting his sword to cut it's head off, but the beast was too fast and had bitten him on the arm, causing a surge of electricity to be transferred in between them.

"Argh"! He shot a bullet into the Luxray's chest, causing it to let go, as Cassius backed away, staring down at his bloody arm and the gashing bite he now had.

"Lux"! It had opened it's mouth, charging a yellow beam of light within that it had released towards Cassius.

He had been too focused on his wound that when he looked up all he could do was gasp, seeing the beam of light just inches away from him.

"NO"!

That moment is when time seemed to have slowed down, he had been thrown aside to the ground, looking up as he saw Dominic had been the one to push him, sacrificing himself as he took the shot straight through his chest, blood spurting from the other side, and yet through it, Dominic had kept his eyes only on his brother, flashing him a sincere grin.

"Dominic"! He fired bullet after bullet at the Luxray who decided to flee, dodging each bullet except for the one that it had taken to the chest earlier. He ran out of ammo seconds later, throwing his gun to the ground as he ran to his brothers side.

"You idiot! Why did you do it"?!

"Because…..unlike you….I don't have a wife and kid waiting for me back home, the brotherhood was my future, but you had a bigger picture…..it's not your time yet, but it is mines, tell mom and dad I love them".

"No! You're not dying! You're going to live! You'll find a woman to love! You'll have a kid! You'll have a future! So don't die"! He tried picking up his brother, but there was a pool of blood drowning the grass beneath them, it was too late.

"I'm sorry…." his eyes had slowly faded down, and with the silence given, he was able to hear Dominic's last breath, that was all he heard, the field around him was now a grave, not just to all the members of the shadow blades who died protecting wall athos, but to his brother who protect him.

"No…...your death won't be like this…...not by that monster…." he curled over, hugging the corpse as he fastened his breaths through his crying.

 **(Flashback ends/ Back to the present)**

" **DOMINIC"!** He gripped the sides of his face, dragging them down as a vicious scream bellowed out into the air, alarming Lucille who backed off, being bombarded with hundreds of lightning bolts that came raining down from the sky.

"Agh"! They were too much for her to avoid, they were coming down from every direction that it eventually left her vulnerable and she was struck by a bolt.

She shrieked when another lightning bolt struck her, Cassius was unaware of it as he was to buried in the thought of his deceased brother.

Her body had sustained too much drainage from the electricity, she dropped on her knees, panting heavily as her hands were pressed down on the ground, "W-what…...what is this feeling…".

"Ha…..Ha….Ha….." he was finally calming down with the shower of lightning suddenly dispersing, but in the aftermath he saw Lucille on the floor, still burdening the pain from his attacks, but he also noticed how a black aura began shrouding her body.

"G-guh…" he covered his nose.

"That stench…...the stench of death…...it's unbearable".

Her hair began rising up, flaring with that same ghostly aura, black shadows began dripping down from her body and surfacing across the floor, slithering around before rising up in wisps.

 _ ***What's happening to me*?**_

His defenses rose when the shadows began growing and slowly approaching him, he shot a lightning bolt at it, destroying the shadow only for another to grow and multiply in it's place.

She began to stand on her feet little by little, though what he came to find was nothing but a voidless look in her eyes, they were empty, it's as if she was in a trance, nothing but an expressionless look on her to face.

"You think that scares me"?! He fired another thunderbolt at her, but it was cut through by one of her shadows, she was swarming with them, all waiting for her commands.

He fired another, but it only went through the same thing, all of her shadows had deflected his attacks, and pretty soon they had bound his feet and wrists when they rose from beneath him, "Agh! W-what is this"! He charged his body entirely with sparks, hoping to burn away the shadows, but they had no effect.

They kept him in place as she began approaching him, holding her arm out towards him, the pitch darkness that was her hand began releasing a long pole from the center palm, it turned into what looked like a giant scythe, dark purple edges with a lavender core, a purple flame shaped like crown remained at the tip of where the scythe's blade started while the bottom of the weapon was shaped like an arrow.

She twirled the weapon in her hand, holding the curved blade up to his neck, that same cold but voidless look on her face remained unbothered, _***She has no emotion….that's it, she must be in some type of trance, If I snap her out of it, this will all go away***_

He gathered all of his energy and strength into one, summoning a horde of dark clouds to overtake the sky, the roar of thunder rang through her ears, then the flash of lightning, he released a growl like scream, bringing down a destructive but powerful bolt of lightning down on Lucille, striking her full force which had seemed to do no affect on her, something which left him baffled, at least for the first few seconds.

Her eyes were no longer how they were a few moments ago, but they had rolled back, the scythe in her possession disappeared and all of the shadows in her command had faded away, leaving the raven haired girl to fall back on the ground in defeat and unconsciousness.

 _ ***If I didn't have the energy to summon that thunder, she would have surely killed me, it seems I underestimated this one***_

He stood over her, holding his arm up where a spear shaped lightning bolt appeared in his hand, ready to pierce it into her chest and end her.

" **STOP"!** He had paused upon hearing that tone, looking upwards to find both Captains and the cadets staring towards him.

Blake and Ezio had stopped upon seeing Cassius standing over Lucille, they were stunned to say the least, finding him somewhat familiar, "So that lightning and thunder came from you…..." mumbled Blake.

"Captain Blackgaard". Ezio had finished in answering for him.

Helios however was the first to react, "Get away from her"!

He growled in defense, pulling back from the unconscious girl when he saw he was outnumbered, "Saved by your little comrades, consider yourself lucky".

Lucifer was the one to leave everybody shocked when he decided to take action, going for a clean hit on Cassius with his sword, "Lucifer"! Shouted Blake, ordering him to stop.

"Agh"! He swung towards the left, catching the beast hybrid off guard when he was distracted by Blake and Ezio.

"You bastard"! He dodged just in time, but a lock of his tangled hair had been sliced off by Lucifers sword.

"Cadet! I said stand down"! Shouted Blake more furiously this time.

He however refused to listen, ignoring everyone's pleads to stop, Helios rushed to Lucille's aid, picking her up from the ground and into his arms, "Lucifer! Enough"! He shouted.

Cassius dodged every hit Lucifer swung at him, but it was clear the raven haired cadet was not ready to stop anytime soon, "He's in a state of rage". Eclipse said, pushing her glasses towards her.

"Well somebody has to stop him". Exclaimed Katerina, biting down on her thumb as she wondered who would be the one to step up and end his rage.

"I will". Ezio stormed forward, pulling out his own sword which he clashed against Lucifer's, blocking him from Cassius who took it as a chance to flee from everybody.

Blake tightened his fists, "Crap…...he's gone".

They got closer, closing the gap in between their clashing swords, neither one of them was ready to back down, "Enough Lucifer, I know you're angry, you're letting all this rage inside go by hurting others but you will never succeed as a cadet if you don't know how to tame it"!

"Don't. Ever. Tell. Me. What. To. Do". he shoved Ezio back, retreating his sword back into it's holster and walking away from him.

Blake brought the attention over to himself, "Alright everyone! Let's keep moving forward, we still have three other cadets to retrieve"!

Helios followed along, "The Captain's right, we still have Adalinda, Lucas, and Trinity to find".

Christopher looked on into the disaster of what was once wall Athos, "They could be anywhere".

"I hope they're ok". Kat frowned.

 **(Adalinda/Trinity/Lucas)**

"I can't hold them off forever"! Shouted Trinity, swinging her whip around to fend off the swarm of Combee now surrounding them, her razors went off, shredding through every beast that it touched, leaving a shower of blood to rain down on them.

Adalinda had held onto Lucas, both of them watching helplessly as Trinity kept the beasts back, but it would only last them for so long, they had to think of something else, and fast.

He clutched onto his abdomen, hissing as the burning sensation only intensified, his burns were worsening, he was as good as gone, but Adalinda and Trinity still had a chance, "Help her, I'm fine! Just help"! He shouted, pulling himself away from the brunette who stared on in shock.

"Argh"! She whipped her head back to Trinity who came close to being attacked by one of the Combee, but she had managed to slice the beast in half.

She hesitated at first, but then helped Lucas sit down, "Stay here".

"I haven't got a choice". He tried laughing, but even doing it made his wounds hurt more.

"Trinity"! Adalinda shouted her name, alarming the white haired girl who caught on quickly, she gave the brunette a boost with both hands, throwing her up in the air as she pulled out two orbs with purple smoke swirling inside, she had tossed them to both of her sides, causing them to explode and release a purple smoke cloud, throwing off the Combee who fell victim to her bullets and to Trinity's razors.

Once the smoke had disappeared, they were left with nothing else but the sight of a giant blood puddle right beneath their feet, Lucas gaped in amazement at how they had taken down the beasts, but lurking around them and watching the whole ordeal was a bigger threat.

"Vespiquen"! The royal like creature had appeared, looking on at all of it's dismembered subjects, the sight only enraged it.

"W-what the hell is that"?! Trinity backed away, cringing at the buzzing noise emitting from it, the thing had to be about quadruple their size.

"N-no". The fear in Adalinda's face said it all, an army of different creatures rose up behind the Vespiquen, this time with sharp needles to fight with.

"Bee-Beedrill"!

"I-is this it? Is this the end for us"? Mumbled Lucas, staring off in horror, they were massively outnumbered, Adalinda and Trinity barely had any strength in them left, they had bitten more than they could chew.

"ARGH"! In just seconds all the Beedrills and even Vespiquen dropped to the ground, crumbling as they were burnt alive by a large thunderbolt.

"W-what the…." they looked at what approached from behind the rising cloud of smoke, Cassius.

"You"! Trinity narrowed her eyes, ready to fight as she held her whip up.

Nothing happened however, he walked right by them, not even acknowledging their presence as a cold and solemn expression was laid across his face.

Adalinda looked back at Lucas who shrugged, not knowing what to make of what just happened, "Wait…...if he's here, then where's Lucille"?

 _ ***Gasp***_

She was dragged into a hug by Trinity who began jumping up and down, facing her towards the direction she was pointing at, Lucas sighed in relief, it was Blake and Ezio along with the other cadets rushing after them, and with them was an unconscious Lucille.

"It's over….we're safe….it's over".

 _That day taught us many things, and it also gave us a taste of the reality that awaited us, the danger we were about to face, the possibility of losing one of our own, Wall Athos was once again where I learned that to survive, I must feel nothing, absolutely nothing._

 **Next Chapter- 1 Year left/What faction pledges you?**

 **(Upcoming chapter)**

Blake walked across the field, passing by each cadet, each of them standing tall with their focus entirely on him, "Two students are chosen from amongst the graduating class, and those two students have the freedom to pledge to any faction in the brotherhood, including the Knight's round, why? Because being chosen as the top two is a privilege, it means you were seen as the best of the best, and with that, this year's top two chosen students are-".

"What"?! They looked onto the two students whose names were called out, Blake smirked, feeling the tension rising from the cadets, especially the ones who were sure there name would be called.

He approached both students, "Soldiers, now tell me, what faction do you wish to pledge to"?

The first one spoke up, "If I may, I wish to pledge to the Knight's round".

He then looked over to the second, "I wish to stick with the only faction I've only had my eyes on, but I also have a request if you allow it"?

Things were getting more interesting, Blake's smirk widened as he looked onto the soldier, "And What request is that"?

"I want a partner, and I know just who".

 **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack ;D**


	9. Who do you pledge to?

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you guys, I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review, if you have any questions or pointers or any ideas feel free to let me know, I'm here to bring you all the best!**

 **(1 Year later)**

"Everyday you look much better". Said Blake, approaching Lucas who was training on the field.

"I'm all healed, there's no need to keep checking on me". He responded back with somewhat of an annoyed look on his face, he then lifted his shirt up to reveal the scars that were left on his body from the wounds he suffered that fatal day in Wall Athos.

"Listen….I know you had a run in with Cassius…" that had grabbed his attention, he put his weapon away, now facing Blake who gestured him to walk with him.

"The man with the Blood keepers coat". He mumbled, cringing at the memories coming back to him of the encounter he and the girls had with the monster.

"That was Captain Blackgaard…..he was the man in charge of the blood keepers before your father took over, in fact, Ezequiel was his right hand man during that time".

"What"?!

"That's right, your father was there the day Cassius's brother died in battle, it was also the day Cassius disappeared, he went off into dangerous territory in search of revenge on behalf of his brother's death, he never returned".

"My father never said anything about this, rest his soul". Sighed Lucas, looking up at the sky as he silently gave a prayer for his father who was gone.

"Nobody talked about this, Cassius has since become a disgrace, everyone in the brotherhood believed him to be dead, but that day only proved how crazy he became, but also that he is alive".

"So what does this all mean"? Asked Lucas, wondering why Blake was bringing all this up now.

"Lucas, several of the Captains have mentioned your name now in meetings, you're becoming recognized and fast, you left camp to follow Lucille regardless the consequences, but it was to make sure a comrade would not be alone, Adalinda and Trinity also explained to us that you refused to leave her despite their protests, and you even attempted to sacrifice yourself for their safety, somebody like that deserves some recognition, especially in the event of you confronting Blackgaard".

"I don't want any recognition, I was just doing what any true soldier would, this is a brotherhood after all, we stand and fall together as brothers". His words only seemed to impress Blake more.

"Well, regardless, I've been informed that the Captains of the Knight's round, Blood keepers, and even I might have mentioned your name and the possibility of recruitment". The news had quickly alerted him, his entire attention was brought out.

"Are you serious"? He looked at the older man with shock.

"I am, when the Captains see potential they want it before anyone else".

"What do you think they're talking about"? Said Alex, gazing at both Lucas and Blake from afar.

Both Katerina and Eclipse were training, sparring with each other as they stopped for a quick moment to join Alex, Kat shrugged to his question, "Who knows, but Lucas has been very popular ever since Adalinda, Trinity, and Lucille admitted to what he had done for them back at wall Athos".

Eclipse fixated her attention over to Trinity who was training on a dummy by herself and then over to Adalinda who was doing the same, both girls preferring to be alone, "Yeah, it's a shame however….those two haven't been the same since that day".

Christopher scoffed, "Can you blame them? They nearly got killed by a goliath and were practically dead had we not made it in time".

"And Lucille? Has anyone heard anything about her"? Asked Helios, walking over to the bunch who were now grouped together for discussion, but none of them were able to give him a direct answer.

Alex seemed like he might have had an answer, though he hesitated until he finally gave in, "Last I heard, she's been in isolation training this entire time, they thought it would be good to keep her away from the other soldiers after the stunt she pulled last year".

"That seems a little harsh". Answered Eclipse, releasing a small sigh as she felt for Lucille.

They were startled by Lucifer's unexpected input, he had quietly strolled by them, holding his sword over his soldier, "That's what happens when you get too full of yourself".

"You're one to talk". Scowled Katerina, rolling her eyes as she brought up Lucifer's defiance from last year against Ezio and Blake.

Christopher felt he should put an end to the gossip, "Well, I think we should all stop talking about this, we're only months away from graduating and we need to impress the Captains if we even want to gain a pledge, so let's all keep training".

"He's right". Eclipse and Kat went back to sparring as the others went separate ways.

"Ha….Ha…." Adalinda had stepped backwards, bumping herself against Trinity's back, the two simultaneously falling on the ground as they took a seat for a short break.

"They were talking about us again". Mumbled Adalinda, still touching backs with Trinity who was trying to catch her breath.

"I know…...but none of them will ever understand what we went through back at wall Athos…...the blood….the beasts…..the unshakeable feeling in which I felt all hope was gone….that day truly opened my eyes to the world we are living in".

She had grabbed Trinity's hand into her own, both girls now staring up at the sky for comfort, "Me too….but we made it, and together we're going to keep going forward, we've been training for a second chance to do things correctly at wall Athos".

"Yeah…...let's do it right this time". They both had smiles on their faces as Lucas looked on from far away, also sharing a moment of comfort as he knew even though that day was traumatic, it allowed for a deep bond to be born between those two, but then his smile faded when he realized that the case wasn't the same with a certain someone, someone who wasn't there at the moment.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Is that her?"

"Yes". nodded Captain Steel, watching Lucille train from a watch tower while being accompanied by several powerful figures, they were all in a private facility, it was where she was being kept at to independently train, forced away from the other cadets who they didn't want her influencing,

"To think a girl like her would have the guts to storm Wall Athos with little experience, and making it out alive is even more impressive". Said another.

"I guess when you're Matthew Bloodstars daughter you're bound to inherit his fighting spirit".

"And his recklessness". Laughed a fourth.

Ezio was amongst the group, keeping quiet this entire time as he examined Lucille, though he felt he needed to put his own words as well, "She's different, I think she could bring something to the Silver eyes".

Salvatore Romanov, the captain of the Ironwings Guild had also been amongst the bunch looking down at her, he had brilliant tanned skin and curly dark hair with pure dark grey eyes that could intimidate anyone, he was about six two, being possibly the tallest in there, he also happened to be Katerina's father, "Put her in the Ironwings and I guarantee the royal family will never feel in danger".

"You really think I'm going to let you men have this one"? They had all quickly been silenced with that tone alone.

"Captain, what brings you here"? Asked Steel with surprise.

A sly smirk slipped onto her lips, her piercing green eyes had the ability to make anyone feel like they were turning into stone, her beige skin was enough to enhance the brightness of her irises as well as her unforgettable copper colored hair, she was a sight to behold, she was Scarlett Emerson, the Captain of the Knight's round, "There was a lot of talk going around about this particular girl, I had to come see for myself".

"Don't tell me you've taken an interest"? Laughed the figure beside her, that figure also happened to be Captain Elliot Spear, the head of the Blood keepers, a man truly desired by woman all over, not only for his charm and good looks, but for his impressive skills that made him rank up at a young age, or course he was second to Blake in that record, he had silver long hair tied into a low ponytail, a front choppy cut on his bangs and ruby red eyes with fair pale skin.

"And I suppose you haven't"? She answered back.

He chuckled again, "I never said that".

"It seems I'm the last one to join in". Interrupted Blake as he entered the doors, he was the last of the Captains to arrive.

Steel cleared his throat, "Blake, it seems Cadet Bloodstar is more popular than we imagined".

He remained blunt, "Is that so, shall I take that as you Captains pledging for her"?

There was silence at first, Ezio was the first to speak, "I am pledging for Lucille's allegiance to the Silver Eye's".

"I pledge for Lucille on behalf of the Blood keepers". Sing sang Elliot, lusting down towards Lucille.

"She can become very valuable to the Ironwings, I pledge as well". Answered Salvatore.

All that remained was Scarlett, she had remained quiet, only staring down at the raven haired girl through the glass frame, clearly she was deep in her thoughts, "Captain Emerson".

"Matthew's daughter….huh…" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Captain". Blake called to her again.

She turned away from the window, giving a small nod, "Ok…..she has my pledge".

"Well isn't this interesting". Captain Steel spoke out.

Blake smirked, "It sure is, considering I'm giving my pledge for her as well".

Ezio found excitement in the situation, "I guess we'll have to find out on graduation day which faction she pledges to then".

"That won't be a problem".

They all turned back to the glass frame, watching silently as she gave the signal for them to release the beast, it was at this point in all the cadets training that they were supposed to train with real life beasts to get better experience, her opponent this time? A Machamp, a creature who she knew very well had incredible strength and durability as well as stamina, a tough monster indeed.

"Machamp"! It charged right after her, though with so much power and strength in it, it didn't have great speed which allowed Lucille to swiftly evade it, but that didn't stop it.

"-Champ"! It slammed all four of its fists onto the ground, stirring up a vicious earthquake which she avoided being struck by when she jumped off a boulder, utilizing those few seconds in which she used to throw one of her blades straight into it's chest.

It screeched upon being struck by the knife, using it's lower left arm to pull it off only for Lucille to quickly swoop in and bring her sword upwards, slicing it's two left arms off.

"Agh"! She was slammed back against the wall by it's other two arms, attempting to stop herself by piercing one of her swords on the ground, but she kept going with the hit being powerful enough to crack the wall behind her, but she was still standing.

"Machamp"! It charged for her again, instead of running away, she charged directly towards it, using the sword she stabbed in the ground earlier to step on and jump from, throwing herself straight onto the beast whose head she pierced with her other sword.

It's head was pinned by the blade onto the ground, unable to move as it was already dead, the sight of it's blood growing in a puddle beneath her only boosted her adrenaline and her drive for more fighting.

"More! Give me more opponents"! She shouted, waiting for a response from the operator who was in charge of sending in the beasts for her to train on.

A red light flashed on, three doors opened up from different sides, each one releasing a different beast, it was then that everyone watching from above had been drawn in greatly to the sight, she had no reaction to the three different monsters quickly coming her way, in fact, she stood up, wiping away the beasts blood that smeared on her face away as she smirked, holding both of her swords out to the sides with a menacing grin.

 **(One day before Graduation)**

She was walking across the camp, the first time since her escape to Wall Athos, Blake and Steel had found it only appropriate to let her roam out of isolation one last time before graduation, but the feelings coming to her weren't what she wanted.

"That's her, right? The girl who ran from the camp and went to wall Athos"?

"She's a nutjob, either that or an egomaniac, but that's no better, how did she even make it out alive"?

"It's amazing how cocky someone gets just because their father was the founder of the Knight's round".

She wanted the voices to stop, they were talking out loud purposely and it was pissing her off, but even as she continued walking, all the people she passed by talked even more.

"If she keeps it up she'll die in wall Athos, like father like daughter".

That was the last straw, she quickly spun around, hand over her shoulder where she gabbed the handle of her sword, ready to pull it out only to freeze as she saw someone had beat her to the same thing she was planning to do.

"Apologize". She was taken aback to see Helios standing beside the boy who had insulted her, his Haladie's tip pricking the boy's cheek more and more by the second.

"I-I'm sorry". He was pale, not only by the blade, but by Helios's deadly leer showering over him.

"Go, all of you, or have you forgotten what happens to bigmouths around here"? He pulled his blade away, watching the boy scramble away as well as the other cadets who scurried off, leaving just Lucille and Helios alone.

"Are you ok"? He approached her only to stop when she took a step back, eyes shaping into a venomous glare.

"I could have handled that, I don't need anyone's help".

"I know". He flashed her a soft smile which she looked away from, it wasn't uncomfortable, but she wasn't used to having someone act in such a warm way to her.

"I guess I should say thank you, but next time stay out of it".

"I can't promise that". He got close to her, now circling around as she followed him with her eyes.

"And why is that"?

He stopped behind her, now leaning in close to her ear as he whispered out in a mellow tone, "It's going to be hard staying away from you".

She quickly spun around, but he was already on his way, leaving behind a trail of laughter and his hand up with a small wave, she didn't know what to think, she didn't know how to react, she just found the whole situation, weird.

"Lucille, may I speak to you". She turned forward, seeing both Captain Blake and Captain Ezio approaching her.

"What now"? She rolled her eyes, sick of seeing Blake, she wanted nothing else to do with him.

"It's about your pledges". Spoke Ezio

"What about them"?

"Congratulations, you've been scouted by every unit in the brotherhood, everyone wants you".

She was surprised no doubt, she didn't know why, she always knew she was a skilled fighter, but to know that every faction in the brotherhood wanted her, that truly said something.

"I guess we will find out which unit you wish to pledge to tomorrow at the graduation ceremony". Ezio smirked as he strolled past her, leaving Blake to look down at Lucille who was still quiet after being told the news.

"Looks like you did it, it's just what you told me last year, congrats".

Katerina had been talking with Alex, sharing a moment of laughter until he had stopped, now staring towards Katerina's direction only his eyes weren't exactly on her.

"Alex"? She was confused on why he suddenly became quiet.

"Ahem". She turned around, finding herself face to face with Captain Romanov.

"F-father, what are you doing here"?

Alex was quickly blown away, "Father? Your father is the captain of the Iron wings"?

She face palmed, Salvatore cleared his throat, now turning his attention over to Alex, "Cadet, you are excused".

"Y-yes sir". He quickly took off.

"Katerina, how are you"? He went in for a hug, however she quickly dodged it, not wanting any of the other cadets to see or know she was related to him.

She crossed her arms, "What are you doing here"?

"I came because I had to put in my recommendations for potential pledges, however I was quick to find out that your name was not mentioned for the Ironwings". She stood her ground, but inside she was growing incredibly nervous by his cold stare.

"That's right, I pledged only for the Shadow blades union".

"I thought we had agreed you would be joining the Ironwings to train under me, should I be concerned"?

"No, I just don't want to be caged behind the security blanket of the Ironwings, I want to be where all the action is, with the shadow blades".

"I won't allow it, you're pledging for my union and that's all, my daughter will not be risking her life in the shadow blades, I forbid it".

"You forbid it"? She scoffed in retaliation, now laughing to mock him.

"You can't forbid me to do anything, It's my decision, I'm joining the shadow blades and that's final father". She didn't want to argue any further, instead she walked away, ignoring her father's orders to stop.

"Katerina"!

"What was that about"? Asked Alex, watching the whole thing from afar.

"Nothing, let's go". She grabbed his arm, not stopping as she just dragged him along.

 **( Graduation Day)**

"Today, you walk out of here as soldiers, as official members of the brotherhood, and as figures looked up to by the civilians we have sworn to protect, after revealing to you what units wish to have you, I will individually go through each one of you and you will reveal what faction you wish to pledge to".

He started from the very back, the first of many similar responses had been shouted out, "Blood keepers"!

"This is it…." Trinity took in a deep breath, grabbing onto Adalinda's hand who preferred she did, both of them now being very nervous.

It was at this moment that both girls, along with Eclipse, Katerina, and Lucille, along with the guys and a couple of other cadets were all lined up at the very front row, this had to mean something.

"Now…." Blake got to their row, but he stopped on continuing asking the cadets for the pledges.

"All of you cadets lined in the front, there is a reason for this, it is because you ranked as the very tops of the class, however I will not be asking for your pledges, in fact, the captains of each unit will call upon those whom they have reserved a spot for specifically for their teams".

Ezio was the first to step forward, "I have reserved a pledge for these two soldiers whom I feel have real potential to bring something new to the silver eyes, Adalinda Foxtrot and Darien Trickmin".

"Yes"! She jumped out of excitement, stopping shortly after when she realized all eyes were on her, she cleared her throat and quickly calmed herself, "It's a pleasure to be apart of the team, sir".

She stepped forward, along with the other male who would be recruited, they stood proudly beside Ezio as Captain Elliot was the next to step forward.

"I've watched these two very closely, and I couldn't be prouder to have them as my soldiers, Christopher Pasha and Lexie Montgomery".

Christopher and the other cadet made their way to Captain Elliot's side, though Christopher realized that Lucas had been staring at him intensely, he was confused on why he wasn't called, it made no sense since Blake last told him that all the units wanted him as well.

Captain Salvatore stepped up after, hands behind as he gazed across the remaining members, all of them nervous as they wanted their names being called, the Iron wings was one of the hardest units to get into, and the benefits were a dream if you got in, "Please be me, Please be me". Whispered Trinity, eyes closed with her fingers crossed.

"Trinity Bellamise and Felix Romanov".

Katerina's eyes opened up wide, "F-felix"?!

"YES"! Trinity shot her fist up in joy, startling both Adalinda and Lucas who were at her sides.

"You know him"? Asked Eclipse, staring at the boy who appeared from behind Salvatore, he held the same stance as the Captain, head up, shoulders back and his hands behind, it quickly hit Eclipse, his appearance was very similar to Kat's, tousled raven hair, intense blue eyes that stood out from beneath the glowing tan he had, he was almost the same height as Salvatore, maybe even more.

"Felix is my twin…...but I thought he didn't join the brotherhood".

"What a nice family". Lucifer commented with a snarky and sarcastic tone.

Blake cleared his throat, taking center fold next, "These cadets will be recruited into my unit, the ...Shadow Blades, step forward when your name is called, Alexander Drake….."

"Sweet". Smirked the raven haired boy taking a step up front.

"...Katerina Romanov". She looked upwards towards her father, seeing nothing but a straight expression on his face, but she knew well that he didn't approve, not one bit, it was then that she felt her twin's piercing cold gaze a few inches away, something was off.

"...Helios Reaver". He had locked eye contact with Helios, feeling some type of challenge ignite at the moment.

"And now…I will announce the top two cadets graduating from this class, these two students have shown exquisite progress and promise for the brotherhood, they have not only managed to impress their fellow cadets, but also the captains of each faction, these two soldiers will have sole freedom to choose whichever unit to join".

Immediately, those who had not been called grew smirks on their lips, two out of all of them had to be it, and the same thing ran through their heads, it was them, they would be the best.

"Eclipse Bergmann and Lucas Cortez, congratulations on ranking as the top two students in your class".

Eclipse stepped forward, bowing nobly towards the five captains who applauded both her and Lucas.

"Where does that leave us"? Asked Lucifer with an obvious annoyed tone, he for sure thought he was going to be one of the top two.

Lucille decided to stay quiet for the moment, but it only took her eyes to reveal that she was seconds away from blowing up.

"Pucker up kid". Scarlett laughed, finally taking her chance to talk.

She patted Lucifer's head, purposely angering him as he didn't like her method of treating him like a kid, "You're with me, welcome to the Knight's round".

"WHAT"?! The entire class was left in shock at the announcement, especially now Lucille whose eyes extended wide open.

"Everyone, start getting affiliated with your new unit members as well as your captains, tomorrow begins your first day as official brotherhood members".

The rows had quickly scrambled, everyone was forming into groups as they tried getting themselves familiarized with their new recruited allies, however Lucille quickly chased after Blake, grabbing his arm even to stop him.

"What the hell was that about, you said I was being pledged by all five factions, so why are Eclipse and Lucas being chosen as the top two"?

"You were being pledged, but you're still forgetting, you have a punishment to pay for what you did last year, breaking into the weapons shed and stealing Silver eyes property, trespassing and leaving camp grounds while endangering fellow comrades, we don't forget Lucille, we were waiting".

"Waiting for what"? She glared at him.

"For this day, your pledges have been stripped, you could have gone into the Knight's round, they wanted you badly, they all did after hearing what you did at wall Athos, it apparently impressed them, but this is your punishment, you will be pledging to my unit, the shadow blades, team Alpha, my team".

She was at a loss for words, it was like a shot in her chest when he told her that, the opportunity was there, she had it in her palm and in the blink of an eye they took it away, she had taken a step forward only to be knocked two steps back, it was torture.

He flashed that malicious smirk down at her, strolling away with a chuckle as she remained still in shock, unable to say anything, the news was just too much for her, it was just something she couldn't easily get past, she had it, she had it so close, and now she didn't.

"What a shame…" she looked to her side, seeing Scarlett walking by with Lucifer, as well as Eclipse who officially proclaimed her pledge to the Knight's round.

"...I really wanted you, I guess Lucifer and Eclipse will do for now". The three of them had left.

Helios noticed quickly, seeing that all the cadets were now cheering and celebrating that they were real soldiers, but in the midst of it all stood Lucille, completely in her own mindset, he stormed past the crowd, reaching her only to stop, not knowing what to say first.

"H-hey….." he found her baffled expression to be weird, why was she like that he thought, he reached his hand out, placing it on her shoulder softly which seemed to have snapped her back into reality.

"W-wha-". She shook her head, facing upwards at him.

"Are you ok"? He quirked an eyebrow curiously towards her.

"N-no…...". She took off, disappearing into the crowd of cheering soldiers in which Helios lost sight of her.

"Have you decided"? Asked Blake and Steel, waiting for a reply from Lucas.

He nodded, "Yes captain, I wish to pledge to the blood keepers but I also wish to request Lucille Bloodstar as my partner, I will not take another".

"What"?! Both Helios and Lucifer had heard the conversation between the two, first sharing a look towards one another and then towards Lucas and Blake who noticed they overheard.

It only got more interesting for Blake, "Why her"?

"She's…...different, words can't really describe that girl, but I'd be a fool not to choose her as my partner, and If I don't, surely many more will want her".

"I will choose her as my partner"! Shouted Helios.

"No, I will". Followed Lucifer.

"Unfortunately you can't". Laughed Blake.

"Why not"?! They didn't see what was funny.

"Because the three of you have something in common that Lucas doesn't have, and for that, he is allowed to have Lucille as his partner, but you two cannot".

"That's bullshit". Lucifer stormed off, meanwhile Helios stayed and now went to approach Lucas as Blake was pulled aside by Captain Steel for a moment.

"What do you want with Lucille"? He asked, leering at Lucas as he tried getting a sense of what the Bloodkeeper wanted or what his intentions were.

Lucas laughed to tease Helios, flashing a small wink to anger him more, "I want exactly what you and Lucifer want with her too, there's no need to ask if you know what I'm talking about".

With that he ended his short conversation with Helios, he walked off to join Blake and Steel as Helios stood in place, thinking deeply as to what Lucas said.

 **(Lucille/Lucifer)**

"ARGH"! He walked in on her dealing with the news she was given earlier, she was slicing branch after branch, slamming her sword against the body of the tree in rage, eventually giving up as she stabbed her sword into the ground, holding onto it as she knelt on both knees while lowering her head with a small sigh.

"Fools, they're all fools, idiots, morons, bastards"!

"I told you didn't I, I would be the one becoming a knight in the end". He leaned against the side of the tree, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stared at her cruelly.

She didn't bother to lift her head up, "It wouldn't have been that way had they chosen to not strip me of my pledge, I would have been a knight as well".

"Well now you won't, so take this as a lesson on how to be less of an egotistical maniac, you may be good, but things won't always go your way because of it".

"My father would have been both proud and disappointed in me, I promised to become a knight in order to one day find him and my mother, I had it all planned, but now…...I don't know". She hadn't moved from her position one bit.

Lucifer sighed, now approaching Lucille as he grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her up on her feet as he gave her a nasty glare, "I've been patient since we first joined the brotherhood, but my patience can only last for so long, so I'll tell you this again, what happened to the Knight's round that day when Wall Athos fell"?

She stared into his glare, but what happened next caught him off guard, she began to laugh, exploding in maniacal laughter as he let go of her roughly, it was clear to him that this girl was more than just crazy, she was complex both inside and out.

"I knew it, you don't even know what happened yourself, this entire time you were faking, typical for someone like you". He began to walk away.

"Y…" his feet stopped at what she said, he turned his head sideways, looking at her from the corner of his eye as she was now facing up at the sky, holding her hand up above and shaping it like a y.

"The skies had turned blood red and darkened with the shadow of y, the screeching roar of a creature so horrid my ears could have bled had I not covered them, that monster…..it was like nothing I've ever seen before…...in just seconds, the Knight's had disappeared beneath that thing's shadow….that was the last they were ever seen again….".

"What else? What did the creature look like"? He was now intrigued.

She began laughing again, "That monster was death, the grim reaper in beast form, words cannot describe what happened when that thing arrived, you felt like you were standing in a grave, the air felt heavy and too difficult to breathe in, the mood quickly darkened and all you felt was sadness and pain, that creature brought about the darkness within you, the darkness you try to hide".

Everything she had said he tried piecing together, but the creature she described seemed just too fictional to imagine, but in the world they were living in and all the beasts roaming outside the walls, it was very much possible as well.

"You wanted to know what happened? Well there it is, my story and my side of what happened in Wall Athos, so from now on just stay away from me". She pulled her sword out from the ground, storing it back in place as she strolled past Lucifer.

"...!..." she had been gripped on the arm by him once more, being pulled in aggressively, she tried pulling away but he held her in closer.

"I don't think you're telling me the entire story, I think there's more to be said, either you don't want to, or because you can't, but either way I will find out what else you're keeping from me".

She remained quiet at first, looking up into his eyes where she could feel the darkness protruding within, there was all kinds of negative emotions running within him, anger, sorrow, revenge, but most of all pain, "Who did they take from you"?

She was quick to catch onto the small reaction his eyes gave out when she said that, but he cleared his throat, firming his tone of voice as well, "What are you talking about"?

"The fall of Wall Athos, who did you lose? Staring at you….it's like I'm looking in a mirror, I lost everything that day, what did you"?

He had let go of her, shoving her slightly back in the process, "It's none of your business".

She stifled a dark laugh, catching onto every reaction and piecing it together, "Everything….that's what you lost, just like me….you were left with nothing, it makes sense on why you're such a brutal jerk".

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I guess I can say the same about you being a heartless witch".

Her eyes became voidless, shocking him as to how quickly that had happened, "That day left me with nothing, everything that made me human was crushed that day, so yeah, I am a heartless witch, but I'm a witch who's going to destroy every living monster out there and bring back my family, feeling nothing is what's going to get me further along than any of you".

She strolled off, leaving behind a thinking Lucifer who reached his hand forward, wanting to say something, but what could he, this girl was more complex than he thought, she was broken in his opinion, unfixable, all he could do was watch her walk away as he kept thinking about what she had said seconds earlier.

Katerina couldn't hold it in any longer, she needed some answers, "Felix".

Both him and Trinity had looked at Kat when she called his name, the white haired girl quickly knew it was time for her to leave, "We'll talk later". Winked Felix.

Katerina frowned, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't join the brotherhood".

His flirty grin quickly was replaced by a scowl, "Father had a hunch from the very beginning that you weren't going to join the Ironwings, when he told me this I decided to join then, though I preferred Isolated training so he had that arranged for me, he was right though….you shame the Romanov name by choosing a rowdy unit like the Shadow blades? What's happened to you"?

She wasn't going down without a fight, she got up to his face, hissing in a venomous tone, "I don't want to hide behind the palace while soldiers are out risking their actual lives to fight for our people's freedom, I'm choosing a challenge and if father can't accept that then that's too bad, I was born to be with the shadows, and not you nor anyone for that matter will make me think otherwise".

There was a bit of silence after that, but then he stifled a chuckle, "Oh sweet Kat…...I guess it's a good thing I did join in the end, you're a disgrace to me, to father, and to our entire family, but most of all to Antonio…...this is how you tarnish his name? Tsk….have fun with the shadow blades, you'll need it".

"..." every single pair of eyes were on the twins, Salvatore was the most surprised.

It was like a quick high, all the blood running to her head made her do the unthinkable, she could still feel the warm tingling sensation on her hand from slapping Felix, his head was still positioned to the side after being hit, along with a surprised expression laid across his face. Alex quickly came to her aid after seeing the watery effect in her eyes, was she going to cry he thought.

"How dare you bring our big brother into the conversation"! She tried going for another slap, but it was caught by Alex who quickly swooped in behind her, now using his other arm to grip around Kat's slim waist, picking her up and taking her away.

"Ok, that's enough, I'm taking her and this conversation is over".

"Hey you". Alex stopped, looking back to confirm that Felix was the one who was calling to him.

"What".

"Take care of my sister, I'm sure she's going to need all the help she can get".

He found nothing funny by Felix's comment, but he was annoyed by his laughter, "No need, she's a skilled and excellent fighter who kicks ass, she'll do just fine, but I can't say the same for you".

Felix's laughter quickly died down, his eyes coldly staring after Alex who was still carrying Katerina away, hearing him scolding the tanned girl for her recklessness.

"Stupid sister of mine".

 **(Six months Later)**

Lucifer and Helios had run into each, both had remained silent as they stared each other up and down, quick to stare at each others attire with Lucifer donning the Knight's round coat and Helios wearing the Shadow blades uniform.

"Welcome back everybody"! They were greeted at the entrance of Wall Porthos, being showered with flowers and cheers as the townspeople celebrated their long awaited return.

"How long have you been gone for"? Asked Helios first to break the silence, ignoring the many chants of the crowd.

"Six months…...and you"? Answered Lucifer, more annoyed by all the flowers landing on his head.

"The same…...it seems we were sent on different missions but for the same duration".

"So it seems". That had been the last of their conversation, the rest of the way they were quiet, joining back with their own groups.

"What's the deal with you and Helios"? Asked Eclipse, walking beside Lucifer who grunted.

"He's annoying". Was all he answered with.

"Are you sure it's only because of that"? She said.

"What other reason would their be"? He became defensive.

"Since when are you and Lucifer buddy buddy"? Asked Katerina, quirking an eyebrow at Helios who shook his head with a scoff.

"We're not, the guy's a jerk, there's no way I could ever get along with him".

"Are you sure it's for that reason alone"? Smirked Katerina, enjoying how Helios seemed oblivious to what she was referring to.

There was a huge celebration held at the town's pub, all of the soldiers had gone, blissfully enjoying the comfort of being with their friends and having a nice meal and drinks after being away for so long, none of them had ever expected to be sent on a six month mission, especially on their first day of being official soldiers, some stayed, and others went, some had fallen, while the rest returned.

"It seems everybody has reunited at the pub". Said Alex toasting a drink with Christopher.

"Not everybody". Answered Kat, referring to Trinity who had been busy ever since joining the Iron wings.

"Yeah, I wonder who they're waiting on"? Asked Adalinda, pointing to Helios who was at the counter, eyes firmly at the entrance and then at Lucifer who was sitting lonesome at a table, also staring at the door.

Eclipse brought the attention to her, "Now that I think about it, Lucas and Lucille aren't here, where are they"?

They all then looked at Adalinda for some information, seeing as how she was the only one who remained back at the wall since she is with the silver eyes and they had all left for the past six months with either the Knight's round or the shadow blades.

She shrugged, "How should I know, I've been busy ever since Captain Ezio took me in as his apprentice, but the last I heard, those two were instructed to go off training together because of their partnership".

"Who would have thought, Lucas and Lucille a team"? Chuckled Katerina, toasting her drink with Eclipse as they downed it.

Just then the door to the pub had opened, bringing both Lucifer and Helios to their feet when they saw it was Lucas, "Whoo! It's great to be back"!

"Long time no see"! Laughed Christopher, ordering a drink for Lucas who joined their table.

His presence had left both Helios and Lucifer confused, Katerina asked the question they were thinking, "And Lucille"?

"She wanted to be alone, so she went off on her own". Helios had overhead, now leaving the bar as Lucifer sat back down, staring blankly at his drink.

He heard some voices in the distant, following them until he arrived at a small alleyway, it was there he found Blake talking to somebody, but he didn't know who as the older man was blocking the view.

"You two are getting better, impressive to say the least, and you've even learned to control it without letting your mind be taken over, keep it up and you'll have a bright future waiting for you in the Knight's round soon".

"I don't understand…...how could I suddenly be one of them….".

"It's not sudden…..you've always been one of them, since the moment you first walked in, I caught your scent and knew you had beast's blood in you, think of it as a gift".

"It's not a gift, it's a curse, a punishment, I've become the very thing I despise, it's disgusting".

"Think what you want, but what you have…..many don't, it's the weapon that will help you eliminate as many monsters as you wish, keep learning how to unlock its secrets and how to tame it, and I promise you will be unstoppable".

He stood there, watching as Blake walked past the figure he had been talking to, now clearing the path and allowing him to see the other figure, "Lucille".

She looked up, being slightly surprised to see him standing there, "You". she answered.

First look, he immediately took notice of her change, either he had forgotten how she looked or he found himself more attracted to her than before, her once short and uneven hair had been grown out to a voluptuous length, all the way down to her lower waist with choppy bangs hugging the sides of her face.

"Your hair….it grew…."

She looked down at it, "Yeah, I didn't have much time to cut it while I was away in training, but it is a nuisance, especially when I'm fighting".

He approached her, hesitating at first but just going for it and grabbing a lock of it, it was soft and silky, pleasing to his fingers which tingled upon touch, "Don't cut it…..it's beautiful…"

"Do you have a fetish with hair"? She asked bluntly, making Helios blush on the spot as he let go of her hair.

"What"?!

She shrugged, "Every time I encountered you you always brought up my hair, I didn't want to think anything of it, but now I'm not so sure".

He shook his head, quickly deferring her statement, "N-no, it's not that…...it's just…."

"Just what"? She looked at him blankly.

"...I like your hair, but because it's your's….you're a beautiful girl Lucille, there's no denying that, and when I first saw you, I couldn't shake off this feeling I got from just staring or thinking of you".

"Thanks…..I guess…...but, did you hear what Blake and and I were talking about"? She quirked an eyebrow, immediately leaving him nervous, he did, he heard it all, but should he say yes or no.

He was taking too long to answer, she sighed, "You heard…...whatever, it's not like it matters, eventually it will get out".

"That you're part beast"? He asked.

She didn't say anything, but with just the silence he took it as a yes, "It's ok…..I have abilities too…...you're not the only one".

"You're one of them"? She asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "Yeah, I've know since I was onl-".

The mood had immediately changed, she shoved Helios back against the wall, holding a blade up to his neck which caught him completely off guard, "L-lucille"!?

"All this time you've been like that bastard from Wall Athos! Who else! How many more of you are there"! She was filled with anger and frustration, it was all too much to process, she wanted to cry from all the anger building up, but at the same time she wanted to slice his throat for being one of them, but she wasn't any different, she was exactly the same.

"Lucille….." she dropped her hands to the side, letting go of Helios who kept calm even after her outburst.

"I'm…...I'm sorry…..I shouldn't have done that….especially knowing since I'm no different from you".

"Hey….." he grabbed onto her shoulder, comforting her with a smile.

"...It's fine…..you're not alone on dealing with this, I'm still trying to figure out what exactly I am…...if anything, we can figure it out…...together". He held his hand out to her, she looked at it, debating on whether or not to take it.

She moved her hand little by little, reaching it towards his only to stop when they were interrupted, "There they are"!

Eclipse, Katerina and Lucas had been looking for them this entire time,"Hey you two! What are you doing out here?! The fun's inside, come on"!

"What do you say, one drink"? His grin became more sensual, his eyes were warmly gazing into hers and without another thought she suddenly had the urge to go in and have a drink.

"Why not". She shrugged, walking alongside Helios as the two joined their companions back into the pub.

She stopped at the door, realizing that Lucifer was sitting at a separate table, now staring at her as he stood up, almost as if he was going to head over and approach her, but she quickly looked away, heading to the table where Alex, Adalinda, and Christopher saved all of their seats.

"A toast! To new lives as brethren"! Shouted Christopher, holding his cup up as the entire pub decided to join in.

"CHEERS"!

 **(Morning)**

"Why does everything keep spinning". Mumbled Adalinda, placing a hot towel over her face.

"You're talking too loud". Whispered Katerina, sinking at eye level into the hot spring.

"Curse Alex, I should have never agreed to that stupid drinking game". Groaned Eclipse, unable to avoid the throbbing pain in her head.

"Aw man, it looks like I missed out on a good night". Frowned Trinity.

"I've never seen two guys finish an entire barrel on their own, it was impressive yet also disgusting". Said Lucille, thinking back to both Lucas and Helios who had done exactly that.

"So how is your apprenticeship going with Ezio"? Questioned Trinity, quirking both eyebrows as it seemed she was also referring to something else, but the other girls didn't know what she meant by that.

A pink tint appeared on the brunette's cheeks, though they couldn't tell if it was from being in the hot spring for too long or for what Trinity said, "It's going well…...he's an intelligent man and excellent mentor, it's no wonder the amazing Vivian left her work to him".

Trinity's giggles became more playful, "I don't know…...I just find it a bit strange that he chose you of all people to be his apprentice".

"That is true, I wonder why is that". Asked Eclipse, now wondering the same thing.

"Um…...how is my brother"? Asked Katerina, looking at Trinity who seemed a bit dubious to answer.

"He's good…..fine actually, he's ranking up fast, word is that he's quickly becoming the favorite to take over the Ironwing's when your father decides to retire".

"That's….good". Muttered Kat, sinking completely into the spring.

"Why don't we talk about the real situation here, Lucille, what do you think of Helios, Lucifer, And Lucas"? Asked Eclipse with a cheeky smirk, that question had gotten the rest of the girls attention, all of them now waiting to hear what she had to say.

"What do you mean? Helios is okay, a little obsessed with hair, Lucas is annoying but he's my partner so whatever, and Lucifer…...that guy pisses me off, why do you ask"?

It was clear to them that she was oblivious to the whole thing, all of them had now shared the same sneaky grin, leaving Lucille confused more than ever, "Oh nothing, I'm sure sooner or later you'll figure it out".

"Hey….How long have we been here"? Asked Kat.

"I don't know but my hands are getting pruny". Frowned Trinity, getting out of the spring first.

"My glasses won't stop fogging up". Eclipse was the next to get out.

Adalinda got out as well, "Ezio wanted me early at headquarters, I should head out too".

"Are you coming along Lucille"? Asked Katerina, being the last beside Lucille to get out.

She shook her head, preferring to stay behind and soak in the water more, "I'm fine, you go on ahead".

A slight smile appeared on the tanned girl's face as she dressed herself and left, leaving alone Lucille who took comfort in the silence, moments turned into an hour where she finally decided to get out, grabbing her towel as she dried herself before getting dressed.

"To think a girl like you is amongst the talk of the brotherhood". She jolted back, being frightened when she saw an unfamiliar face calmly sitting on top of one of the boulders, expressionless even as he was faced with a naked Lucille.

"W-what the hell?! W-who are you"! Luckily her hair had been long enough to cover her breasts while she used her hands to shield the lower region from sight.

"Hm…..so you're Matthew's daughter". He jumped off the boulder, calmly walking up to her as she continued stepping back. This man was someone she had never seen before, very light brown hair that came down in messy locks, partially covering his right eye which was also shielded with an eye patch with the left revealing it's blue and gold color, when he smiled he had shown off all of his razor sharp teeth, all fangs. Compared to Lucille he was a tower, standing above six feet with a distinct uniform, one she had never seen before, his coat was a burgundy color with gold shoulder cuffs, double buttons, and the symbol on the back was nothing she had ever seen.

Her eyes became venomous with a glare, "What do you want"?

What came next left her shocked, or at least horrified, he swiftly rushed up to her, grabbing both of her wrists as he pinned her against the nearest tree while holding them high above her head, his voice became husky and cold, giving her shivers as they ran across her ears, it was then that she noticed that when he opened his mouth, yellow spores came out, she could no longer move, what did he do to her body?

"Let me go! What do you want"?!

"Wow…..you're the spitting image of your parents".

He continued holding her wrists with only one hand now, using his other to brush away her wet locks back, leaving her chest in his full view, she looked away, feeling disgusted as she couldn't do anything, he had her completely paralyzed.

"W-who are you"?! She clenched down on her jaw, holding back the urge to scream when he bit down on her shoulder blade, her body stiffened at the same time in repulsion when his hand began grazing along the side of her body.

"Ngh! G-get off of me"!

She felt his hands stop and opened her eyes to see a blade positioned right against his neck, the person holding it was a surprise, "Get away from her".

The man didn't seem the slightest intimidated, he instead chuckled, "Lucifer Yami Moonwing, a new recruit of the Knight's is it"?

"Are you deaf? Step away from her or you die, and trust me, I'm itching to use my blade".

"It's alright, this won't be the last you see of me, count on it". He had disappeared in the blink of an eye, all that remained was a black puff of smoke while at the same time Lucille regained full control of her body again, though it was in a weak state.

She fell to the ground, breathing heavily as Lucifer caught her, holding her in his arms as she leaned against his chest, she was drained of energy and was still bleeding from the bite he left her, "It's ok…..you're safe now".

"I'm…..I'm naked". She whispered wearily.

He rolled his eyes, "You're not the first woman I've seen naked".

Regardless, he took off his uniform coat and placed it around her, covering her and giving her warmth, "Who was that guy? What did he want with you"?

"I don't know…...I've never seen him before in my life".

"Well…..he seems to know exactly who you are". He picked up the raven haired girl into both of his arms.

"Where…...where are you taking me"?

"My place, if this guy tracked you here then he most likely knows where you live too, you won't be safe there".

"How did you know I was here"? She felt the need to know his answer.

He reacted as if she asked a very obvious question, "I use this hot spring too".

 **(Lucifer's home)**

"So how have you been"? He handed her a cup.

"What do you care"? She asked, taking the cup of hot tea into her hands.

"I don't, but it's common courtesy to ask".

She stood up, pulling the towel around her neck off and placing it on the chair, "I should be going".

"Are you sure that's a good idea"? He asked, not really minding if she stayed or left.

"Yeah, Lucas will be wondering where I am". She headed to the door only to be stopped when Lucifer slammed it shut, leaning in close to her.

"Why did you become reluctant to be his partner all of a sudden"?

She kept her stance forward, hand on the knob as she took in a deep breath, "I don't think that's any of your business".

She tried opening the door again but he only slammed it shut once more, "Well what if I request for you to be my partner, would you still be reluctant"?

"You can try, but you won't succeed".

"We'll see, pretty soon you'll be answering to me".

Her hand twisted the knob, she was able to open the door without him closing it, but now there was another problem, "Oh….Lucille? But I thought this was Lucifer's home".

Eclipse was standing at the door, overly confused as to why she had answered the door, but then her question was answered when Lucifer appeared, "I'm here".

Her eyes shifted back and forth between the two, though they seemed calm to the whole thing, more and more questions were only arising in her head, "What is it"? He asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh….yes, well the captain has ordered all the knight's to gather, as well as the Alpha team, which means you're needed too Lucille".

"What for"? She asked.

"A search and rescue mission".

 **(Meanwhile)**

Scarlett handed Blake a photograph, "Is this her"?

She nodded, "Yes, her name is Zoey Blackgaard….I think you know where I'm going with this".

He quickly looked up from the picture, stunned as it quickly hit him, "Are you…..are you saying this is Cassius's daughter"?

"That's exactly what I'm saying".

There was some doubt in his tone, "H-how? What happened"?

"According to Captain Spear, there was a flock of beasts flying towards the wall, his soldiers managed to eliminate all but one, that single flying bastard made it's way over and across the wall, one of the bloodkeepers managed to strike one of the beasts wings with an arrow, but not before it took Zoey into it's grip and fled with her".

"Who was the cadet that struck the beast"?

"It was me". Lucas reported over.

Blake was quick to interrogate him, "Do you remember what it looked like, according to Captain Spear, that monster looked nothing like the flock that it came with".

"It's true, it was different, I'm pretty sure it was the leader of the flock, judging by the shot I gave it, it'll want to figure out how to heal itself or how to remove the barbed arrow lodged into it's wing, either way, that gives us time to search for the girl".

"He's right, we're working a small window frame right now, we should start heading out now". Ordered Scarlett, signaling her troops to get their belongings before heading out.

"Captain….I couldn't help but overhear, but did you say this girl is related to Cassius"?

Blake handed him the picture, "That's right, this is his daughter, so let's do Cassius a favor and not let him lose another loved one".

 **Alright, well there you guys have it, sorry again for the wait but I've been busy, and this heat has been blocking my concentration, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hope to read your reviews, thank you all so much again for the support, I'm glad you are still here with me and the story, I promise it will only get better with every chapter!**


End file.
